Te he esperado durante cien años
by Son Pau
Summary: Bra lo había querido desde siempre, por supuesto. Después de todo, él era el siempre buen Son Goten, ¿pero se atrevería él a romper las reglas? La respuesta era simple: Él no debía buscar, si no tan solo esperar, incluso cien años si fueran necesarios.
1. A veces la noche trae sorpresas

**DISCLAIMER** : Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **Te he esperado durante cien años**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: A veces la noche trae sorpresas inesperadas.**

* * *

Aquella era una noche tibia y el edificio de Corporación Capsula se recortaba con su estructura imponente y orgullosa contra la oscuridad. El ajetreo incesante de todos los días al fin se había calmado, los motores del laboratorio y talleres se habían apagado por ese día. Tanto el personal, como los miembros de la familia Brief dormían profundamente en sus camas.

O al menos, la gran mayoría de ellos lo hacía. La verdad es que en una de las habitaciones una cama esperaba a su ocupante.

Sin embargo, de momento, la espera sería en vano.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando Bra despertó violentamente de su sueño, alertada por el ruido sordo de algo cayendo con fuerza, seguido de una maldición.

¿Quién estaría haciendo semejante escándalo a esa hora? Lejos de asustarse, se levantó ofuscada de su cama. Sin duda, ella le daría una lección al infame intruso ruidoso.

Se asomó por la ventana de su habitación. Esperaba cualquier cosa: algún iluso ladrón que pensó poder irrumpir en su casa, que alguno de los animales de su abuelo hubiese escapado de su hábitat y diera un paseo nocturno por el jardín, o incluso que su padre estuviera realizando algún entrenamiento nocturno de emergencia de esos que a veces sentía la necesidad de hacer. Pero definitivamente no esperaba aquello.

Llegó a dudar de si realmente había despertado o estaba soñando aún. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza incrédula, comprobó que estaba bien despierta.

Allí, en la mitad del jardín estaban de pie el mismísimo Trunks junto a Goten. Al principio, Bra no entendía muy bien qué rayos es lo que estaban haciendo, pero cuando los vio separarse, sostener precariamente el equilibrio sobre un pie y levantar los brazos sobre sus cabezas, comprendió todo. Juraría que su mandíbula llegó al suelo de la impresión.

\- _FUUUU…_

El gesto de incredulidad en su rostro era digno de ser retratado ¿ _Qué creen que están...?_

\- _SIÓN, AHHHHH!_

Un resplandor la encegueció por un segundo.

Y allí estaba.

Gotenks hacía poses frente a un público invisible.

Bra salió por la ventana y descendió rápidamente al jardín. Al acercarse al guerrero lo llamó alzando una ceja, dudando nuevamente de si seguía dormida - _¿Gotenks?_

El aludido se volteó hacia ella sonriendo con la mueca orgullosa que le caracterizaba, pero Bra pudo ver claramente que había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y que sus ojos se achinaban al sonreír.

- _Aquí está Got...!-_ gritó a todo pulmón haciendo el signo de la paz con los dedos. Bra se abalanzó con fuerza sobre él tapándole la boca con las manos.

\- _ssshht ¡silencio idiota!_ \- le susurró en voz baja. - _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

Como Gotenks empezó a responderle teniendo sus manos sobre la boca, Bra se vio obligada a quitarse de encima y se puso de pie. Gotenks también lo hizo, pero con tanta dificultad que estuvo a punto de caer en dos ocasiones. Evidentemente estaba ebrio. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Goten y Trunks tendrían una resaca terrible en la mañana.

\- _Frente a ustedes ¿tres? ¿dos? ... bueno, no importa_ \- dijo tratando de enfocar- _frente a ustedes está el hip! siempre grasoso, digo, grandioso...¡Gotenks!-_ gritó arrastrando la s en un siseo que terminó en carcajadas.

Bra se acercó a él nuevamente- _¡Puaj! Apestas a alcohol_.

\- _¿Ah sí? pues tú hueles…_ \- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos- _¡a panqueuqes_! - gritó, y se largó a reír nuevamente, por lo que Bra tuvo que tapar su boca con fuerza otra vez.

\- ¿ _Qué creen que están haciendo? -_ preguntó enfadada, pero en tono bajo.

- _mmjujujumkk_

\- _¿Qué dices? ah!_ \- Bra se dió cuenta de que seguía tapando su boca- _Lo siento ¿Qué dices?_

Gotenks se acercó y le dijo en tono confidente- _Digo que también sabes ¡delicioso!_ \- le dijo mientras le daba un languetazo a la mejilla de Bra, que no pudo evitar chillar indignada.

- _Ayyy Trunks, Goten! que asco ¡no vuelvan a hacer eso!_

El guerrero se puso serio de repente. Levantó un dedo y lo movió de un lado a otro en negativa.

\- _No, no, no…- canturreó._ \- _No soy Trunken ni Gonks_ \- dijo confundiendo los nombres- s _oy GOTENKS! wiiiii!_ \- exclamó levantando los brazos. Cayó de espaldas riendo.

\- _Por Kami, que par de idiotas_ \- dijo Bra poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Gotenks dejó de reír de repente y se levantó de un salto, levitando unos centímetros sobre el césped.

\- _Hey, Br (hip) Bra! ¡vamos a luchar!_ \- dijo poniendose en guardia, pero perdiendo estabilidad miserablemente en el intento

- _chisssst_ \- lo conminó Bra.

\- _Anda Bra!_ \- insistió Gotenks- _luchemos!_ \- Su última palabra se perdió en un bostezo.

Bra lo miró resignada _¡Qué pesadilla!_

¿Qué había pasado para llegar a esta situación?

Simple. Goten y Trunks salieron a celebrar su primer gran triunfo a la cabeza de la Corporación. En la reunión de esa tarde analizaron, junto con los miembros de la junta directiva, los resultados del año anterior. Las cifras de ganancias habían aumentado exponencialmente y habían logrado disminuir los costos de producción.

Además de eso, diseñaron toda una nueva política de desarrollo sustentable que había logrado dar aún más prestigio a la empresa y lograron, en el transcurso de un año, generar importantes cambios con los trabajadores; implementaron una política de capacitación para las áreas técnicas, aprobaron un reglamento de paridad y un nuevo programa de cobertura de salud, todo lo que se traducía no sólo en mejores remuneraciones y condiciones laborales, si no que también posicionaba a la Corporación inamoviblemente en la cima.

Al principio, cuando se situaron a la cabeza de la Corporación, Trunks en la presidencia y Goten como su mano derecha y gerente general, muchos dudaron de sus capacidades para dirigirla. No faltaron los inescrupulosos que vieron en ésta, la oportunidad para hundir a la Corporación. Suponían que lejos de la atenta vigilancia de Bulma Brief y su padre la empresa se iría rápidamente al carajo estando en las manos de esos dos mocosos.

Sin embargo, esos dos mocosos habían cerrado todas esas bocas venenosas. Por lo demás, no eran ningunos niños. Ambos pasaban recientemente de los treinta años, pese a su apariencia en extremo juvenil gracias a su poderosa sangre guerrera, y ponían todo su empeño en su trabajo, pese a lo agobiante que era.

Como sea, la reunión de esa tarde había terminado en aplausos, una ovación de pie por parte de los directores más leales a la familia Brief y caras molestas de parte de quienes vieron fracasar sus propios planes de ascender.

Al salir de la sala de reuniones Goten y Trunks chocaron los puños con fuerza y se sonrieron, en el mismo gesto fraterno que hace años había sellado su eterna amistad.

Claramente, era una ocasión para celebrar. Y he aquí los resultados.

Habían estado tan ansiosos antes de la junta que descargaron todas las tensiones en el mismo bar que los acogía desde que ninguno de los dos tenía edad suficiente para comprar alcohol sin necesitar sobornar al barman.

Y ahora, ahí estaban las consecuencias de esa celebración.

En algún momento de su borrachera, al llegar de vuelta a casa de Trunks, pasó por sus cabezas la brillante idea de que era imperioso en ese mismo momento contar con la presencia de Gotenks para un propósito que ambos ya habían olvidado.

Trunks tenía la vaga impresión de que era algo relacionado con despertar a Vegeta, pero no estaba seguro. Y era mejor que lo hubieran olvidado, por su integridad.

 _¿Y ahora?_ \- pensó Bra cansada. Todavía le quedaban por lo bajo, veinticinco minutos de soportar a un ebrio Gotenks ¿Cuanto tiempo haría falta para que el sensible oído de su papá lo despertara alertado por tanto escándalo?

Se merecían la golpiza por haberla sacado de la cama a esa hora, sin duda. Pero se trataba de su hermano y de Goten, y debía admitir que no le apetecía verlos a ambos paralíticos. Ya que si Vegeta llegaba a verlos en ese estado, seguro correrían tal suerte.

Hace años atrás Vegeta los había descubierto fumando a escondidas encerrados en el baño del cuarto de Trunks. La sesión "especial" de entrenamiento correctivo le significó a Trunks una semana con cabestrillo y a Goten tres con un yeso en la pierna derecha que ella misma se encargó de decorar con colores brillantes y pegatinas de animales. Sonrío ante la imagen.

Entonces, ¿ayudarlos o dejarlos a su suerte? - _Decisiones, decisiones.._.- suspiró resignada. Los ayudaría. Pero debía hacerlo rápido.

Su mente trabajando a la velocidad de la luz

\- _Oye Gotenks ¿alguna vez luchaste con la gravedad aumentada? ¿Te gustaría intentarlo_?

Gotenks la miró, sus ojos resplandeciendo de pura emoción. - _¿Es en serio? Claro que (hip!) quiero hacerlo._

\- _Pues, si quieres tendrás que seguirme, pero en silencio._ \- Le advirtió Bra alzando el vuelo hacia la cámara de gravedad, rogándole a Kami que Gotenks la siguiera sin hacer ruido. Milagrosamente lo hizo, aunque en el camino medio se estrelló con un árbol.

Cuando Bra se detuvo frente a la entrada de la cámara se volteó a ver a Gotenks. Tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. Tenía el cabello lleno de diminutas hojas que había arrancado del árbol y un pequeño nido de pájaro caia por su cabeza. Sus ojos parecían agrandarse y achicarse sucesivamente.

Lamentó no tener a mano una cámara - _Sería el mejor material de chantaje del mundo_ \- chasqueó la lengua molesta.

Uno de los privilegios que tenía ser Bra, era conocer la combinación de acceso a la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta. Hace años había descubierto que su padre no podía negarle nada. Y si bien se caracterizaba por ser una chica a la moda y que siempre hacía todo con elegancia, era una saiyajin de tomo y lomo, y si bien no entrenaba al mismo nivel maniático que su padre lo hacía, su lado guerrero había descubierto la paz que otorgaba entrenar en ese lugar silencioso donde el tiempo parecía detenerse. Lo encontraba relajante.

- _Perfecto-_ se dijo a sí misma. Ahora sólo había que encerrarlos allí hasta que el tiempo que durara la fusión acabara. Luego de eso se las arreglaría para llevarlos al cuarto de Trunks, quien le debería un ENORME favor de por vida.

\- _Bien ¡Adelante! es toda tuya_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. Un paso más y Gotenks estaría encerrado y su escandalosa risa aislada del mundo tras las gruesas paredes de la cámara.

- _Genial! ¡Gracias! -_ le dijo el guerrero emocionado con la perspectiva de un desafío.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar del todo en la cámara y que la puerta se cerrara automáticamente tras él, se volteó y miró a Bra a los ojos y le dijo nuevamente, pero de una manera diferente, más solemne - _Gracias Bra -_ se acercó y depositó con suavidad un beso en su mejilla- _Eres muy dulce…_

Por ese pequeño instante Bra creyó reconocer en el presumido guerrero otra mirada. Sus ojos la calaban hasta ver dentro de ella, se habían vuelto tiernos por un segundo y allí estaba la mirada siempre dulce de Goten. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza y sintió su corazón acelerarse a una velocidad de vértigo

- _Hip!_ \- hipó de nuevo Gotenks. El encanto se había roto. Su mirada volvía a ser arrogante.

Luego de eso, la puerta se cerró tras él.

Lo último que escuchó Bra fue un ligero golpeteo en la puerta mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Gotenks, al verse encerrado la llamó exigiendo salir, sin embargo, estaba tan ebrio que a los pocos segundos el silencio de la cámara y la modorra producto de beber el peso de ambos jóvenes en alcohol, lo sumió en un profundo sueño.

Ninguno de los dos despertó cuando la fusión de deshizo.

Bra se sentó frente a la cámara a esperar que pasaran los minutos restantes. El frío del césped helado a esa hora le hizo bien. Necesitaba sacudirse el aturdimiento

 _¿Qué pasaba con ella?_ Primero, el hecho de que Trunks formara parte de eso que tanto la había alterado le produjo una fuerte sensación de incomodidad ¡ _Puaj!_

Pero no, no era Trunks la verdadera razón de su inquietud, eso lo sabía muy bien. Sentada de piernas cruzadas suspiró mirando al cielo aún estrellado. Sonrió a la nada.

Definitivamente tenía que escribir lo ocurrido esta noche con Gotenks en su diario- pensó divertida. No podía olvidar algo tan provechoso.

\- _Goten..._ \- susurró.

Sin darse cuenta el alba se asomaba en el cielo. Claramente los treinta minutos habían pasado hace mucho. Se sentía entumecida y helada. Necesitaba con urgencia una ducha tibia.

Se acercó a la cámara y abrió la compuerta. Rió divertida, lamentando nuevamente no tener una cámara a mano.

Trunks yacía dormido con medio cuerpo apoyado en el tablero de control mientras sus piernas se desparramaban de forma muy antinatural en el suelo. Goten, por su parte, colgaba de una de las barras de ejercicio de Vegeta en una posición extremadamente precaria que sólo un borracho podría encontrar cómoda. Un hilillo de baba parecía caer al suelo.

\- _Definitivamente esto les va a costar caro_. - murmuró Bra por lo bajo, mientras se cargaba al hombro a Trunks y bajaba a Goten del techo. Como pudo, salió con ambos jóvenes a la espalda.

Rió quedamente al sentir un leve quejido de Goten al ser pateado en las costillas por Trunks una vez que los soltó como cayeron en la cama de su hermano.

Se sobresaltó al verlo allí. Tan profundamente dormido volvía a tener once años. Lo veía corretear por ahí con su gi naranja y su risa contagiosa. Era inevitable recordar.

* * *

Hola a todos! Estoy muy emocionada porque este es el primer fic largo que me animo a escribir así que espero sea una bonita experiencia tanto para mí como para quienes se den el tiempo de leerlo. Si alguien ha leído los one shots que he escrito antes, se dará cuenta de que quiero mucho a Goten y que amo escribir sobre él (¿quién puede no amarlo?)  
La idea de Bra y Goten como pareja me encanta, de hecho hay muy buenos fics sobre ellos. Además la diferencia de edad no me parece un graaan impedimento en realidad, mis papás tienen una diferencia de edad similar y nadie se ha traumado por eso.

En fin, espero este experimento resulte y pueda salir algo bonito.

Muchos saludos!


	2. Recuerdos y sentimientos

**Capítulo 2.- Recuerdos y sentires**

* * *

Viéndolos ahí dormidos a Bra le daba la impresión de que ambos no eran más que unos enormes niñotes de treintaitantos, borrachos, sí, pero niños a fin y al cabo.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa malvada al pensar en la cantidad de viajes que haría junto a Trunks al centro comercial. Pese a ser tremendamente talentosa, hábil e inteligente, por alguna desconocida razón conducir no era algo que se le diera muy bien. Pero después de esto se aseguraba al menos tres meses de tener al mismísimo presidente de Corporación Capsula como chofer y acompañante personal.

En cuanto a Goten ¿Con qué lo torturaría? Ese pensamiento la hizo viajar atrás, muchos años atrás en su vida…

 **ooo**

\- _Y bien Goten ¿que dices? ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? También vendrá Pan. Gohan puede traerte en su auto_ \- Le preguntó Bra, con las mejillas coloradas a Goten, mientras le entregaba una invitación de papel con motivos infantiles.

\- _¡Bra, ya deja de molestarnos!_ \- La regañó Trunks mientras dejaba la consola del videojuego en el suelo para abrir una lata de soda. - _No sigas torturando a Goten con cosas de niños._

- _Hey!_ \- Bra lo miró furiosa. Había algo en la mirada de Bra cuando se molestaba que era atemorizante, pero con sólo siete años, Trunks seguía teniendo la ventaja sobre ella. - _No son cosas de niños ¡Voy a cumplir ocho años!_ \- Graficó el número con ambas manos dejando caer accidentalmente la tarjeta.

Goten se agachó y la recogió con cuidado del suelo. - _Claro que ocho años es mucho Bra!_ \- luego miró a Trunks con una sonrisa- _¿Acaso no recuerdas las cosas que hacíamos nosotros a esa edad, mi estimado Trunks "claro que sé usar la máquina del tiempo" Brief?_ \- le dijo rememorando un explosivo suceso de hace años atrás que había terminado con la mitad del laboratorio en llamas.

\- _Pfff-_ bufó Trunks divertido- _No es mi culpa que creyeras todo lo que te decía, mi estimado Son Goten, patrono de los crédulos del mundo._

Goten le arrojó una almohada y ambos se echaron a reír.

Bra, con sus cortos casi ocho años de edad miraba fijamente a Goten reír. Eso le gustaba. Cuando Goten reía arrugaba la nariz y sus ojos solían lagrimear, pues siempre reía con ganas. Siempre había sido muy alegre, después de todo.

Bra se ruborizó. - _¿Y bien, Goten?_

Goten la miró y le cerró un ojo- _¡Claro que vendré, Bra!_ \- Se hincó para estar a su altura y puso una mano frente a su rostro - _Es una promesa ¡choca esos cinco!_

Bra así lo hizo y se sonrieron con ganas.

\- _¿Y para mí no hay una invitación, Bra?_ \- le dijo Trunks levantándose del suelo y acercándose a ellos.

Bra lo miró con una resignación que resultaba divertida en una persona tan pequeñita. - _Mamá me obligó a invitarte, dice que no puedo echarte de casa, así que también puedes venir_.

Trunks puso una mano en su corazón y una mueca de dolor en su cara - _Eso duele Bra-_ Le dijo en tono lastimero- _¿Acaso no soy tu hermano favorito?_ \- le dijo poniendo ojos tristes y fingiendo voz quebrada.

Bra lo miró confundida ¿acaso lo había lastimado? - _Claro que eres mi hermano favorito, Trunks._ \- Le dijo en tono consolador, sin caer aún en la lógica de que Trunks era su único hermano. - _No te preocupes, también podrás comer pastel._ \- Le dio un par de palmadas de ánimo en la pierna

Luego de eso se dio vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de salir, se volteó y le dijo a Goten. - _No llegues tarde, Goten ¡Recuerda que lo prometiste!_ \- La mirada de Vegeta reflejada en la suya. Realmente, a veces Bra daba miedo.

- _¡Claro Bra!_ \- le dijo Goten despidiéndola con una sonrisa. Bra se fue dando saltitos, feliz.

\- _Creo que Son Goten tiene a su primera admiradora-_ dijo Trunks picándolo con un dedo en el costado.

- _No seas ridículo, Trunks._ \- replicó Goten poniendo los manos en su cintura. - _A Bra sólo le agrado más que tú porque es una niña muy inteligente. Sabe que soy el mejor de los dos._

 _\- Qué presumido-_ rió Trunks, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro- _Sólo no rompas el corazón de mi hermanita y estaremos bien ¿de acuerdo?_

- _Claro, claro…-_ respondió Goten, restándole importancia. - _Aunque, no lo sé ¿quizás estás celoso Trunks? ¿Te gusto tanto que estás celosos de Bra?_ \- le dijo bromeando.

 _\- ¡Ya quisieras tener tanta suerte, Goten!_

Los dos rieron alegremente volviendo a tomar sus respectivos controles. Tras un breve combate que terminó con Trunks como vencedor, éste dijo: - _Como siempre, yo gano…así que esta noche, tú invitas._

 _\- Pfff-_ bufó Goten aburrido. - _Estoy seguro que haces trampa.-_ Trunks rió y sus ojos se posaron en el trozo de papel de colores chillones que se asomaba por el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Goten.

\- _¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure la fase de niña dulce?_ \- preguntó Trunks volviendo a ponerse de pie.

- _No lo sé-_ respondió Goten riendo entre dientes, jugueteando con la invitación de papel, pasándola entre sus dedos. - _Al menos ya dejó de llamarte insecto asqueroso._

- _Cierto_ \- dijo Trunks sonriendo irónico- _Probablemente ahora la adorable Bra nos acompañe mucho tiempo._

Ambos rieron, presintiendo en el carácter de la niña que la paz no duraría demasiado.

 **ooo**

Bra había estado enamorada de Goten desde siempre, por supuesto. Y viéndolo ahí desparramado en la cama de Trunks esa certeza era tan clara como lo había sido siempre.

El hijo menor de Gokú había estado en su casa desde que ella nació, después de todo. Él y Trunks eran como una extensión natural uno del otro. Bulma lo quería como un hijo más. Desde que era un niño Goten paseaba por la Corporación junto a Trunks como si de su propia casa se tratara.

En base a interminables jornadas jugando a las escondidas con Trunks y su abuelo, Goten había descubierto los más recónditos rincones de esa casa. Con los años se había ganado el cariño de quienes allí vivían y trabajaban, por lo que cada vez que asomaba un pie por la cocina salía con un trozo de algo delicioso que alguien le regalaba, hasta que se sintió con la suficiente confianza de saquear por sí mismo la nevera.

Al crecer esa confianza no se perdió para nada. A veces se iba a la Corporación después del instituto, incluso antes de que Trunks llegara.

La vida en Paoz también se había adaptado a la constante presencia de Trunks, aunque en menor medida del tiempo que Goten pasaba en casa de los Brief, sobre todo desde que ambos entraron a trabajar a la empresa familiar.

En la corporación había música, tardes de piscina, videojuegos y toneladas de pizza. En Paoz silencio, tardes de entrenamiento y una dotación infinita de la deliciosa comida casera de Milk.

De forma tan natural como respirar Goten se había instalado en la vida de Bra, y en su corazón. Cuando era una niña, lo miraba con admiración. Era como un hermano mayor, pero más genial. No la regañaba como Trunks, ni perdía la paciencia con ella.

Probablemente Goten no perdía la paciencia con nadie, después de todo, era el buen Son Goten, tenía toda la ingenuidad de Gokú y la bondad de Gohan.

Era capaz de sentarse a jugar con ella por horas, ya sea a tomar té imaginario o al torneo de artes marciales con Pan, donde siempre eran ellas las ganadoras.

 _Sí, Goten era un dulce niño._

Luego, cuando Bra entró a la pubertad, Goten se había convertido definitivamente en su primer amor, y la trágica animosidad de la adolescencia le decía que sería el único. Llenaba páginas con su nombre, enumeraba sus virtudes y esbozaba bosquejos de su sonrisa. Podía hablar de Goten durante horas con Pan, quien no entendía su fascinación.

 _Sí, su tío Goten era adorable… ¡un adorable idiota!,_ solía decirle Pan, a lo que seguían minutos interminables de una férrea defensa de sus virtudes por parte de Bra. Si Goten hubiese necesitado un abogado alguna vez, nadie lo hubiese defendido mejor que Bra.

Sufrió ese amor imposible en silencio. Sabía que no se trataba de un amor imposible del tipo de las malas películas del cine de la calaña de _"te amo, pero no puedo estar contigo porque alguna estúpida razón lo impide, pero cantaremos y bailaremos en un prado y todo estará bien"_. Esto no se solucionaría con un tonto musical.

No. Se trataba de un amor realmente imposible, no sólo por la gran diferencia de edad que había entre ellos (vamos, Bra era la hija de la mujer más inteligente del mundo. Por muy enamorada que estaba de Goten entendía muy bien lo mal que algo así podría terminar para él. Trece años era una gran diferencia.) También estaba su familia de por medio. Goten era uno más, era el hermano de Trunks.

Eso, sumado a que probablemente jamás la vería con otros ojos que no fueran los de un hermano mayor y a la aparente incapacidad de Goten de hacer cosas incorrectas, la hicieron renunciar a la loca idea de un romance secreto.

Sin embargo, no renunció a amarlo. Y decidió mantenerlo siempre en sus pensamientos. Decidió firmemente que si la vida había decidido que su primer amor fuera Goten ella no era quién para negarlo, así que guardaría para siempre un lugar especial en su corazón para él. Aprendería a disimular el sonrojo cuando lo viera y seguiría adelante con su vida.

Y así lo hizo. La vida siguió avanzando en esa extraña complicidad que tenía con Goten: tardes de películas junto a Trunks y fiestas familiares. Goten era el amigo de siempre.

Goten lograba hacerla sonreír cuando estaba malhumorada. A veces entrenaban juntos, a veces lo veía pasar apurado por su casa, o vegetar en su sillón como un zombi. Bra se sabía la única dueña del secreto amor que sentía por Goten. Era algo que le pertenecía sólo a ella y que nadie podría arrebatarle.

Finalmente, Bra se convirtió en una mujer. Comenzó a salir con chicos, dio sus primeros besos e incluso tuvo algún novio y se acostó por primera vez con él. La vida seguía su curso natural junto con la constante presencia de Goten a su lado, como un inseparable amigo, y en su corazón, como su primer amor.

A veces, sentía que traicionaba su amor por Goten cuando estaba con otros. Luego reía ante su estupidez. Para Goten ella era Bra, la amiga, la hermanita. Además, para ella su amor por Goten escapaba a las reglas tradicionales. Ella simplemente lo amaba. No importaba cuantas citas o novios tuviera (lo que tampoco era mucho, ya que había un obstáculo aún más grande para aquellos que se aventuraban a rondarla: a Vegeta no le gustaba compartir lo suyo).

Era curioso, pero aprendió a convivir con el secreto de su amor por Goten como un compañero silencioso y privado. Era su mayor secreto y lo atesoraba con cariño. Sin embargo, ese secreto se hacía concreto y tomaba forma cada vez que escribía sus pensamientos en el diario que él mismo le había regalado hace años. En esos momentos lo sentía palpitar, casi podía tocar su propio anhelo.

Algo muy dentro de ella se negaba a dejarlo ir. Y ya no le importaba en realidad; era una certeza que siempre había amado a Goten y que lo seguiría amando. Si en su vida estaba escrito que caminaría a su lado sólo como su amiga, estaba bien. Entendía el peso que aquella decisión ponía en su alma.

Así pasaron los días y años de su vida. En cada juego y broma, cuando accidentalmente se tocaban, Bra podía sentir esa corriente recorrer su cuerpo. Cuando se miraban tras una broma realizada a Trunks o un chiste, imaginaba que sus ojos se encontraban por algunos segundos de más que nada tenían que ver con la diversión del momento.

Cuando se sentaban uno al lado del otro en algún almuerzo familiar, creía sentir una especie de atracción magnética que inconscientemente la atraía hacia él. Era sutil, pero siempre estaba ahí. Incluso sin buscarlo de forma consciente, siempre terminaba a su lado.

Pese a todo ese amor no correspondido, hoy, Bra, a sus veintiún años, se sentía definitivamente cómoda con su lugar en el mundo.

La etapa típica de dudas y cuestionamientos de la adolescencia había quedado atrás, para dar paso a una mujer resuelta y temperamental. Era muy consciente de la suerte que tenía al haber crecido en el seno de una familia no solo inconmensurablemente adinerada, si no que dentro de un círculo de amistad y amor muy especial.

Los amigos de juventud de su madre siempre poblaron su infancia de aventuras, la presencia protectora de Vegeta la hizo crecer con una sensación de seguridad, orgullo y ganas de comerse al mundo (lo que era literal, pues además le había heredado su asombroso apetito). Además, siempre estaba ahí la imponente figura de su madre: hermosa, segura e inteligente. Parecía que todo en esa casa (y en el mundo) giraba en torno a su magnética personalidad.

Creció con un hermano que, aunque gozaba gastandole bromas, sin saberlo era tan protector con ella como su padre, y con unos abuelo cariñosos y a veces infantiles dispuestos a jugar con ella por horas.

Eso, además de la siempre presente sonrisa de Goten en su vida, le habían dado una infancia feliz.

Bra tenía una especial inclinación por la belleza, había algo en ella que siempre era capaz de encontrar el mejor ángulo de lo que fuera, una predisposición natural para ver la armonía de los colores, y una creatividad envidiable. Todo lo que había resultado en que Bra encontró aquello que llenaba su vocación en el arte de forma innovadora. Cuando se enteró de que se podía trabajar diseñando vestuario, el camino se le hizo muy claro.

Encontró algo que mezclaba su natural elegancia, sus conocimientos y su amor por la ropa. Simplemente perfecto.

Lo que no había sido tan perfecto fue el momento en que le comunicó a sus padres la decisión de abandonar la prestigiosa escuela de Administración y Gestión de Negocios de la Capital del Norte, tras apenas haber cursado el primer año.

Al principio Bulma puso el grito en el cielo.

- _Bra_ \- le dijo seria. - _¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que el futuro de Capsule Corp descansa en tus manos y en las de tu hermano? Debes estar preparada para asumir…_

- _Mamá-_ le dijo Bra con gesto de aburrimiento. - _No hay nada que puedan enseñarme allí que yo no sepa._ \- Bulma reconocía que Bra era brillante y se había educado conociendo el manejo de la empresa, pero también reconocía de dónde venía esa arrogancia. - _Trunks lo ha hecho muy bien a la cabeza de la Corporación. Odio admitirlo, y no lo repetiré ni siquiera bajo juramento, pero mi hermano es un hombre muy inteligente. Se que con el apoyo de Goten no tendrán ningún problema._

Ahí estaba ese vuelco en el corazón. Decir su nombre en voz alta, en medio de cualquier oración de forma casual, se sentía secretamente placentero, era como confesarse.

- _Además-_ continuó en un tono más dulce- _Sabes que amo la empresa, y que, de ser necesario, apoyaré en Trunks en todo lo que sea necesario, pero la vida en una oficina no es para mi mamá ¡Lo sabes! Además..._ \- la miró juguetonamente- _Creo recordar cierta historia que me contaste de niña de una bella e intrépida chica que decidió dejar todo de lado, sin el permiso de nadie, para buscar la aventura de su vida y al príncipe azul._

Bulma rió frente a esto mirando a Vegeta.

- _Me parece que esto es mucho menos arriesgado que eso ¿no crees?_ \- No había cómo rebatir aquello.

- _Ahhh-_ suspiró Bulma relajando el ceño- _Tú ganas, Bra. Pero debes prometer que le pondrás todo el empeño_.

Se sonrieron con comprensión y cariño. Ya habían discutido suficiente por ese día y Bulma no era una madre precisamente paciente.

- _Además, debes prometer hacer hermosos vestidos para tu bella madre._

 _\- Lo haré_ \- respondió Bra, contenta. - _¿Y tú que opinas papá?_ \- le preguntó a Vegeta mientras lo calaba con una mirada de inocencia.

Bra, al igual que él, no solía necesitar el permiso ni la opinión de nadie para hacer lo que quería. Él lo sabía muy bien, pero ese pequeño gesto se debía a otra cosa.

\- _Bah, haz lo que quieras-_ dijo Vegeta encogiéndose de hombros por toda respuesta con el gesto molesto.

Bra sonrió. Para Vegeta era importante ser parte de la vida de Bra, aunque jamás lo reconocería abiertamente. Para Bra, era importante que Vegeta supiera cuán importante era en su vida. Tras una sonrisa arrogante de suficiencia, Bra abandonó el laboratorio. Era algo mal criada y soberbia, solía salirse con la suya.

\- _Así que buscabas al príncipe azul, ¿eh?_ \- Preguntó Vegeta en tono tranquilo una vez que Bra salió.

- _Así es, buscaba al amor de mi vida-_ respondió Bulma sin mirarlo mientras volvía a tomar la llave inglesa para seguir en lo que estaba cuando Bra entró: Vegeta nuevamente se había cargado a todos los robots de entrenamiento. Eso era algo que los años no cambiarían.

- _¿Y bien?_ \- preguntó Vegeta como quien no quiere la cosa tras un breve silencio. - ¿ _Te fue bien en esa estúpida búsqueda, Bulma?_

Bulma rió por lo bajo.

\- _Bueno_ \- le dijo- _Conocí a Gokú y por supuesto que a Yamcha durante ese viaje…_ \- lanzó un suspiro soñador.

- _Tsk_ – Se quejó Vegeta alzando una ceja en tono despectivo. Bulma sabía que, pese a los años, Vegeta seguía manteniendo esos mal disimulados celos por Yamcha, aunque después de tantos años juntos y dos hijos se había calmado un poco. Definitivamente Vegeta era muy posesivo con lo que era suyo.

\- _Pero, luego sí conocí a un príncipe de verdad._ \- dijo Bulma

\- _¿Un ridículo príncipe azul? -_ preguntó Vegeta burlón.

- _No_ \- respondió ella divertida- _Un testarudo príncipe saiyajin gruñón_.

Vegeta se acercó a ella con una mirada amenazante.

- _¿Acaso tienes alguna queja, terrícola?_ \- cuando la llamaba de esa manera, sólo podía significar una cosa.

- _Uff -_ dijo Bulma con cara contrariada- _¿Por dónde empiezo?_ \- lo miró con picardía, mientras enredaba sus brazos tras el cuello de Vegeta.

La llave inglesa cayó al suelo, otra vez olvidada hasta nuevo aviso. Al parecer no terminaría hoy, pero no le importaba demasiado en realidad.

La puerta del laboratorio fue conveniente cerrada con el código de bloqueo.

Definitivamente el asunto de Bra no sería lo más memorable de aquel día.

* * *

Hola! Dos cositas sobre este capítulo:  
1\. La idea del asunto explosivo con la máquina del tiempo es de un one shot que escribí antes, sobre Goten y Trunks, se llama _"Hermanos",_ por si a alguien le interesa qué pasó ahí.

2\. Quizás el capítulo está un poco largo, pero necesitaba describir un poco a Bra. En Z la vimos con suerte dos capítulos, y por el bien de la humanidad omitiremos a GT XD Pero muchas veces he leído que la pintan como alguien realmente desagradable. Yo no creo que sea perfecta ni mucho menos, pero tampoco creo que sea sólo una tonta bonita con una gran tarjeta de crédito, ni Goten un musculoso tonto. Creo que son más complejos que eso.

En fin, no me extiendo más. Tengo casi casi listo el capítulo que sigue. Me encantaría saber que piensan lectoras/es.

Un abrazo!


	3. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Goten?

**Capítulo 3.- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Goten?**

* * *

La vida en Corporación Capsula era apacible. Todo funcionaba de forma natural y fluida mientras el tiempo seguía su curso. No sin sobresaltos, pues los guerreros Z tenían una extraña capacidad para atraer siempre problemas sobre sí. Pero, pese a todo, la vida era pacífica ahora.

Y era en esa vida pacífica en que ellos habían crecido.

Bra podía vanagloriarse de conocer a la perfección a Goten, después de Trunks claro está.

Ella sabía leer sus expresiones, entendía los cambios en su mirada, cuando estaba nervioso y acariciaba incesantemente su nuca. También cuando rara vez decía alguna mentira o se preocupaba por algo y su ceño se fruncía de forma extraña en su cara.

Sabía cuándo se emocionaba por algo, así como cuando se sentía avergonzado o incómodo.

Por eso, es que no entendía qué había cambiado en Goten en el último tiempo. Lo notaba quizás un poco más distante. Es el trabajo, había asumido como explicación. Pero en los últimos meses, definitivamente algo le pasaba, se venía comportando de una forma curiosa. A veces parecía retraído. Se quedaba largos minutos mirando a la nada en silencio, para luego, al saberse descubierto, comenzar a reír con una risa que no llegaba a sus ojos. A veces parecía melancólico _¿Goten melancólico? Eso sí que era extraño_.

Quiso indagar con Trunks, pero cuando le planteó la duda, él simplemente se río.

- _Estás alucinando Bra. Hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, sólo debe estar cansado. Además, yo lo veo como siempre_. - le había dicho Trunks, aunque secretamente también había notado una inquietud en su amigo.

Desde hace algún tiempo, Goten parecía querer evitarla. Y eso le dolía como nada en el mundo. No era nada evidente, no había nada que pudiera reprocharle. Pero era como si de pronto se sintiera incómodo con ella. Cuando Bra bromeaba y buscaba su mirada en complicidad, Goten rehuía de sus ojos. Era extraño, pero demasiado sutil como armar un escándalo. Eso era lo peor de todo

¿ _Qué le pasaba a Goten?_ escribió ese día al final de la página.

En ese libro era el único lugar en que se dejaba llevar por su ser emotivo y sentimental.

Para todos Bra era una chica fuerte y orgullosa ¡y lo era! Con esa elegancia natural que había nacido con ella, llevaba adelante sus estudios. Tenía muy pocas amigas, pero Pan sería siempre su compañera favorita. No sólo porque con ella pudiera ser la verdadera Bra, que podía levantar un auto si se lo proponía a sabiendas de que nadie la llamaría fenómeno de circo, sino porque también era su histórica compañera de entrenamientos. Pan era su amiga, pese a las enormes diferencias en sus formas de ser.

Bra gozaba tanto de ir de compras como de un buen libro. Le gustaba estar a la moda y cuidar su rostro, como le gustaba pasar horas en el laboratorio trabajando en sus propios proyectos. La Bra elegante y orgullosa y la Bra chispeante y con las manos manchadas de aceite de motor eran dos partes de su ser que convivían en paz en la intimidad de su círculo de seres amados tras las gruesas paredes de la Corporación Cápsula y la mirada siempre vigilante de Vegeta.

La Bra que era una fuerte guerrera saiyajin, y la Bra de uñas pintadas y cuidadas eran parte de una misma persona, desenfadada y a veces odiosa, que no temía mostrarse como era ante nadie. Era caprichosa, mimada, orgullosa y burlona, pero también era una buena persona.

Pero la Bra que dibujaba corazones y suspiraba a escondidas era un caso diferente. Nadie la vería soñando despierta con romances imposibles _¡Jamás!_ No, ella salía a veces con chicos y se divertía.

Pero esta Bra que se sentaba a volcar sus sentimientos en un simple cuaderno, era una Bra que en su corazón estaba solamente reservada para una persona.

 _¿Qué pasa contigo, Goten?_ Volvió a preguntarse, cerrando el cuaderno y suspirando como sólo lo haría esa secreta Bra.

* * *

 _¿Qué le pasaba a Goten?_

* * *

\- _Mierda_ \- masculló cuando volvió a consultar su reloj y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado otros veinte minutos y el informe de la corporación en que se suponía estaba trabajando seguía tan en blanco como al principio.

Se levantó sabiendo que no lograría mucho más allí sentado. Movió su cuello de un lado a otro sintiendo como los músculos de su espalda estaban agarrotados y tensos. Se acercó a la ventana y miró la ciudad desde la altura de su apartamento. Su ceño se frunció nuevamente. Vio su reflejo en el cristal. Eso no le gustaba nada. No era propio de él traer ese gesto, ni mostrarse preocupado, pero había algo carcomiéndole la mente desde un tiempo atrás.

\- _Gracias Bra_ …- lo miró con sus inmensos ojos azules- _eres muy dulce._ \- Bra se sonrojó.

¿De verdad se había sonrojado? El corazón dio un salto en su pecho en ese momento.

Era ligeramente consciente del hecho de que Trunks notaría aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Cuando vio ese sutil tono carmín en las mejillas de Bra no pudo evitarlo _¡maldita sea!_ La besó ligeramente en la mejilla.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo Goten?_ se dijo a sí mismo acariciándose las sienes en un intento por ordenar sus pensamientos.

 **ooo**

La había besado en la mejilla. Eso no era tan grave después de todo, eran amigos ¿no? Pero él había sentido su olor cosquilleándole en la nariz. Sintió un extraño embriagamiento que nada tenía que ver con la real borrachera que tenía. En esos instantes fue perfecta y cruelmente consciente de lo que hacía. Peor aún, de lo que realmente quería hacer.

Recordó como al día siguiente, cuando Trunks lo despertó sacudiéndolo con fuerza para que se quitara de encima, seguía siendo consciente de lo que había hecho.

Concretamente no había sobrepasado ningún límite _¡Vamos! no es como si hubiera desnudado a Bra_ \- tragó en seco y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina ante la idea.

Cierto, no había hecho algo como desnudarla, pero había algo en la forma en que besó su mejilla, en su tono de voz, en los ojos encendidos de ella, que volvían ese momento en algo tremendamente sensual, era como un juego, secreto y prohibido.

Bra los dejó en la cama de Trunks como pudo. Rió internamente al pensar en el gesto molesto de Bra por haberla despertado. Se merecían haber dormido apilados de cualquier forma.

 _Bra…_ pudo sentir su ki muy cerca de allí. Era sábado después de todo. Seguramente estaría abajo desayunando. Tomaría el café que tanto le gustaba, con dos de azúcar, y comería algunos de los pastelillos que su abuela mantenía en una dotación interminable en esa casa.

 _\- Oh Dios, mi cabeza._ \- se quejó Trunks de forma lastimera.

- _Creo que se nos fue de las manos, ¿no? -_ le dijo Goten protegiendo sus ojos de la luz que se colaba por la ventana. - _Creo que me va a doler todo durante tres días-_ dijo comenzando a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de hidratar su cuerpo. El estómago se le revolvió. _Nunca más tomaré vodka, nunca más tomaré vodka,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Ya no estaba en edad de eso.

 _\- Y eso no es lo peor-_ dijo Trunks en tono infeliz- _Ahora le debemos la vida a ese pequeño monstruo manipulador-_ dijo riendo. Aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido infinitamente de Bra, sabía que no le saldría gratis. Aún así, rió.

Goten no rió. Sólo se quedó en silencio. Se sintió mareado.

Trunks abrió los ojos de repente, recordando algo.

\- _Oye Goten, a propósito de Bra ¿qué fue eso de anoche? Me pareció que tú…_

Goten se levantó de golpe con una mano sobre la boca

- _¡Mierda, quítate Trunks! -_ le dijo empujándolo al pasar en dirección al baño.

Trunks rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. Seguro fueron imaginaciones suyas, cerró los ojos dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, pero tras unos segundos volvió a abrirlos violentamente.

 _\- Mierda_ \- dijo levantándose. - _¡Goten, hazme un sitio!_

Definitivamente, el vodka había sido una pésima idea.

 **ooo**

Goten sonrió ante su reflejo al recordar ese día. Pero luego su gesto volvió a inquietarse. Cómo podía un simple beso en la mejilla de Bra haberlo alterado tanto ¡ _Por favor!_ ¡Estaba hablado de Bra! La conocía desde _¿siempre?_ , eran amigos, era la hermana de Trunks. De niños solían ser víctimas de sus rabietas. En ocasiones hacía las veces de su compañero de juegos ¡Se conocían de toda la vida!

Pero aquella Bra que lo obligaba a sentarse y agradecer por una taza de té invisible mientras alzaba el meñique no era la misma Bra que le sonreía hoy. No era la misma que besó en la entrada de la cámara de gravedad. Y definitivamente no era la misma Bra que hacía enloquecer sus sentidos cuando se sentaba a su lado o cuando reía de alguna tontería dicha por él. _Dios, diría estupideces todo el día de ser necesario con tal de verla reír._

Se sentía confundido. Confundido y culpable ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Se trata de Bra! no podía estar pensando así de ella. Era imposible que estuviera pensando en las suaves curvas de su figura o en la forma coqueta en que guiñaba un ojo mientras sacudía su larga melena. Y era definitivamente imposible que estuviera pensando en cómo se ajustaba a su cintura el vestido rojo que había llevado en la cena de hace unos días, o en cómo se mordía el labio con enojo, de una forma que a él le pareció increíblemente sensual, mientras discutía con Vegeta- cerró los ojos dejándose llevar- _o en cómo se verían sus propias manos en torno a su cintura, en la suavidad de su piel, su fragancia…_

Una joven Bra de tan solo dieciséis años revoloteó por su mente. Ese día se estaba quejando por alguna tontería de la escuela, mientras se sentaba junto a ellos en la mesa con esa falda endemoniadamente corta que solía usar. Goten recordó sus largas piernas, y cómo esa falda se movía de un lado al otro al compás de sus caderas ¿Realmente esa era Bra? Cuando sintió que su mano se deslizaría en cualquier momento por esas torneadas piernas se asustó. Se asustó mucho.

Habían pasado año de eso y lo había atribuido a un momento de estupidez pasajero, trató de calmarse pensando en otra cosa. Luego Bra le preguntó algo, y él se concentró en su tierna expresión de niña enojada. Había sido sólo una tontería, nada más que eso.

Se había jurado a sí mismo no volver a cometer aquella imprudencia, no era correcto y no tenía sentido.

Miró hacia abajo. – _No puede ser_ \- Pensó enojado consigo mismo.

Al parecer para su cuerpo no es tan imposible que estuviera pensando en Bra de esa manera, y se lo hacía saber duramente, como castigándolo. Necesitaba solucionar aquello, pero la culpa y el placer pugnaban en él de tal manera que se sentía perdido. No era ningún niño, pero aun así, se sentía perdido.

Quizás si salía a entrenar un poco se calmaría. Empezaba a sentir asco de sí mismo. Así que se calzó las zapatillas y salió a correr. No se detuvo en tres horas. No podía dejar de pensar.

 _¿Cómo había empezado toda esta locura?_ Goten lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

Un nuevo capítulo arriba :)  
Espero les guste


	4. El comienzo de todo

**Capítulo 4.- El comienzo de todo.**

* * *

La carretera seguía avanzando bajo sus pies. Kilómetro tras kilómetro seguía corriendo a una velocidad inhumana con el firme propósito de despejar su cabeza de tan atormentadoras ideas.

¿Cómo había empezado todo? Goten lo tenía muy claro, pues todo fue un mismo día. Ese jueves se dio cuenta de tres cosas:

Primero, Bra ya no era una niña.

Segundo, Bra tenía una especie de novio o algo así.

Tercero, la certeza de las dos primeras cosa le producía sentimientos que jamás imaginó sería capaz de tener. Una gran inquietud el primero, una furia incontenible el segundo.

Eran cerca de las once y Goten se frotaba los ojos agotado. Llevaba exactamente seis largas horas allí sentado junto a Trunks, sin despegar sus adoloridos traseros de las sillas de la biblioteca de Capsule Corp, lugar que habían elegido hace un par de años como refugio para trabajar fuera de la oficina. _"La pequeña CC"_ , solía llamarla Bunny.

En un plato junto a ellos se veían los restos de lo que había sido la cena y una pequeña pila de tazas de café vacías, junto a envoltorios de chocolates. Por alguna razón cuando Trunks estaba nervioso comía demasiados chocolates.

 _\- Me recuerdas a Boo_ \- le había dicho Goten una vez hace años, cuando aún estaban en el instituto y Trunks había tragado al menos una docena antes de comenzar su examen de titulación.

 _\- Idiota-_ fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

Junto a esa pequeña montaña de basura, Trunks leía una vez más los gráficos que aparecían frente a él en su computadora. Repasaba cada diapositiva una y otra vez, todo debía estar perfecto. Y, de hecho, lo estaba. Tantas horas de trabajo habían rendido al fin sus frutos. Estaba todo listo para el primer balance general, el contable sin duda los felicitaría.

Sólo faltaba mandar a imprimir la última parte del documento y todo estaría listo.

 _\- Hey! -_ dijo Goten rompiendo el silencio - _¡Bra está en casa!_

 _¿Qué dices_? - preguntó Trunks. Estaba tan absorto en su lectura que ni siquiera había notado que el ki de su hermanita se había hacho sentir desde hace algún rato en la casa- _Ha de haber llegado hace poco, se supone que tenía una cita o algo así._

 _Algo así_ \- murmuró Goten, sintiendo efectivamente una débil presencia junto a Bra en la planta baja. Sin saber por qué, se sintió inesperadamente incómodo. Incómodo y sediento. Sintió una urgente necesidad de ir a la cocina, desde donde se sentía la poderosa presencia de Bra junto con la otra insignificante _\- ¿Quieres una soda? Voy por una a la cocina._

 _\- No hace falta, aún quedan aquí-_ le dijo Trunks apuntando al pequeño frigobar instalado en un rincón, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

Goten comenzó a revolverse por la habitación de un lado a otro. Abrió el frigobar y miró en su interior.

 _\- ¡Lástima! sólo queda de uva, sabes que no me gustan las de uva. Demasiado dulce. Voy por una de limón. Eso me gusta ¡Eso es! una soda de limón, no tiene nada de malo Sólo iré a ver si hay en la cocina. Las de uva son demasiado dulces_ \- Trunks sólo alzó las cejas ante la inesperada verborrea de Goten.

 _¿Qué le pasa?_ parecía un loco hablando a toda velocidad cosas que apenas alcanzó a escuchar, mientras salía de la habitación.

Pero sí había algo que alcanzó a oír muy bien: " _sólo quedan de uva_." Sus favoritas. Se estiró en su silla y se puso de pie sintiendo como todos sus músculos reaccionaban ante la repentina brusquedad del movimiento tras mantener la misma rígida posición por horas.

Se agachó junto al frigobar y lo abrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 _¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Goten?_

Dentro del frigobar no había una sola lata de soda de uva. Todas las que quedaban eran de limón.

Miró extrañado en la dirección en que su amigo se había marchado. _Definitivamente estaban trabajando demasiado, Goten empezaba a volverse loco._ Quiso aferrarse a esa idea para desterrar de su cabeza otras incipientes que lo asustaban. Sólo sacudió la cabeza y volvió al trabajo.

Cuando el menor de los Son entró en la cocina lo hizo siendo en extremo consciente de lo que percibía cada uno de sus desarrollados sentidos. Era curioso, pero algo lo había puesto en estado de alerta.

Sus oídos atentos a cada una de las voces que escapaban de allí, un leve murmullo seguido de una pequeña carcajada de una voz que conocía muy bien. Tenía la risa de Bra grabada en su cabeza. Luego un repentino silencio.

Decidió entrar a la cocina haciéndose el desentendido. Bra era como su hermanita, ¿no? Estaba bien que el ingenuo que quisiera salir con ella supiera que no estaba sola en aquella casa, ¿cierto? Claro que sí. No podía arriesgarse a que algún cretino se aprovechara de ella.

Claro, obviando el supuesto de que Ba podía enterrarlo en el jardín de una sola patada o romperle la cara con un ataque de energía. De pronto, esa idea se le hizo graciosa. Sin haberlo visto aún, ya le desagradaba aquel insecto

 _¿Insecto?_ Se paró en seco sin reconocerse a sí mismo. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Respiró y sonrió. Todo está bien. Esto estaba bien porque Bra era como su hermanita ¿No?

De todos modos, decidió entrar. Recordándose a sí mismo que tenía sed.

Con una sonrisa amistosa muy del estilo personal que sólo Goten tenía, abrió la puerta doble que lo separaba de la cocina.

 _\- ¡Buenas noches! Sólo vengo por…_ \- Las palabras, al igual que la sonrisa, quedaron congeladas en su cara.

Frente a él, se encontraba Bra. Era una gloriosa visión de la joven: sentada, con las piernas sugerentemente abiertas, sobre la encimera de la cocina, con la respiración agitada, los labios hinchados y un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. Su vestido, de por sí corto, levemente levantado, enseñando el nacimiento de sus blancos muslos.

A Goten se le secó la garganta. Ahora sí que estaba realmente sediento, pero algo en su interior le decía que no tenía nada que ver con la soda. Se sintió estremecer, como cuando caes a un abismo en un sueño. Sin embargo, había algo que no calzaba en aquel cuadro sobrecogedor, algo que iba mal ¿Qué era? ah! claro, el idiota que aferraba la cintura de Bra con manos, en su opinión, demasiado temblorosas.

Lo que más pertubó a Goten de esa escena no fue sólo la imagen sensual de Bra, si no que sus brazos estaban enroscados tras el cuello de ese tipo. No del suyo.

Por un momento sintió que hacía demasiado calor ¿o era sólo él? ¿Cuántos pasos tardaría en estar junto a él y partirle la cara de un puñetazo? ¿cuatro? quizás menos.

Cuando puso un pie dentro de la cocina, Bra lo vio inmediatamente. Tan concentrada estaba en lo otro, que no se percató antes de su presencia.

 _\- Mierda-_ masculló apartando al pobre chico que la miró confundido. Rápidamente se bajó del mesón, arregló su vestido y tosió fuerte un par de veces. – _Goten ¿qué haces...?_

Goten salió de su trance, parpadeando confundido, relajándose para que la furia sin razón que lo había invadido abandonara su cuerpo.

 _\- Vengo sólo por una soda_ \- Dijo interrumpiéndola. - _Trunks y yo estamos trabajando arriba._

 _\- Ya veo-_ murmuró Bra con expresión ausente. - _Esto…te presento a …_

 _\- Claro, claro, un gusto_ \- Dijo Goten sonriendo.

Algo le dijo que era mejor ni siquiera escuchar el nombre de ese tipo que lo miraba con una ceja en alto, como invitándolo a retirarse. De pronto se sintió muy, muy estúpido _¿Qué seguía haciendo allí?_ se sintió como un espectador indeseado de un momento privado, ahí parado con cara de idiota sin decir nada.

\- _Deberías tener más cuidado, Bra-_ dijo al fin sonriendo amablemente - _Ya sabes cómo es Trunks, se parece a tu padre más de lo que le gusta admitir-_ le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Bra soltó una risilla nerviosa, demasiado aguda para sonar del todo natural- _Claro! Gracias, Goten._

 _\- No hay de qué_ \- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y emprender la retirada.

 _\- ¿Goten?_ \- preguntó Bra, en un tono que le recordaba demasiado a la pequeña que le hizo prometer que iría a su cumpleaños.

Se volteó en medio segundo- ¿S _í?_

 _\- ¿No venías por una soda?_ \- le preguntó señalando el refrigerador con la cabeza.

 _\- Ah, si_ \- Dijo Goten rascándose la nuca y riendo- _Venía por una soda_. - Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y abandonó la cocina.

Bra soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que Goten entró en la cocina.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Goten se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras de pronto ¡Qué tontería! Bra sólo estaba con un chico en la cocina… un chico que no era él. Y esa idea lo ponía increíblemente molesto.

No era su problema después de todo. Lo sería, en todo caso, de Vegeta.

Vegeta… precisamente ese fin de semana Vegeta había sido arrastrado por Bulma a pasar una noche afuera en un viaje de la Corporación.

Esa noche sólo estarían él y Trunks en casa, así que podrían trabajar tranquilos, pues los abuelos de Trunks estaban en mitad de sus vacaciones en una isla tropical, Bulma y Vegeta en la reunión anual de socios en la capital de Sur y Bra saldría a cenar con un chico.

Ahora recordaba las palabras de Trunks.

¿Qué habría sucedido de no entrar en ese momento? ¿Acaso Bra.. ? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. La sorpresa y la furia hacían mella en su persona. Intentó calmarse. Lo peor de todo era no entender qué le ocurría.

Se quedó allí parado unos momentos. El sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse lo distrajo. Luego silencio. Esperó con el corazón latiéndole con prisa.

Los pasos de Bra, subiendo la escalera de la ovalada forma de aquella gran casa, se acercaban lentamente.

Se volteó cuando la sintió detrás de él.

 _\- Goten, creí que estarías con Trunks_. – le dijo con sorpresa.

 _\- Pues hacía allá voy-_ respondió Goten sonriendo.

Bra lo miraba sin hablar. Por un momento, un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ellos.

\- _¿Y bien?_ \- dijo Bra riendo de pronto y relajando el ceño- _No es que te lleves al premio a la persona más oportuna._

Ambos rieron, la camaradería restaurada.

 _\- Lo siento, lo siento -_ se disculpó Goten agachando la cabeza- _Pero ¡hey! ¿no estás un poco pequeña para esas cosas? -_ le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza. Fácilmente medía diez centímetros menos que él. Era pequeña en comparación.

 _-Ja!_ \- rió Bra- _No me digas que ahora son tres los psicópatas celosos_.

\- _¡Claro que no! Es sólo que no me agradó ese gusano-_ bromeó Goten adoptando el tono y postura de Vegeta. Bra rió con ganas por la imitación. Goten también, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le sopló que esa broma encerraba más realidad de lo que quería admitir.

 _\- ¿Acaso estás celoso, Son Goten?_ \- Goten sólo sonrió, un escalofrío sacudió su espina - _Ademá_ s - añadió rodando los ojos- _no soy una niña, Goten. Por si no lo recuerdas cumplí veintiuno el mes pasado_.

 _\- Cómo olvidar el evento social de la temporada. -_ Dijo Goten divertido recordando la fiesta de niveles exageradamente altos que habían dado.

 _\- Hay cosas que vale la pena celebrar. -_ respondió Bra encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

 _\- Por supuesto_ \- concedió Goten – _Como, por ejemplo, la cara de odio de tu papá cuando ese fotógrafo quiso tomarle una foto para el periódico local por ser "el esposo más deseado de la ciudad_ "

Bra ahogó una carcajada. - _No te metas con papá, Goten_.

 _\- Estamos bien, ¿no? -_ Habló Goten después de un momento de tranquilo silencio. Era extraño, pero ni él sabía si esa pregunta iba tanto para Bra, como para sí mismo.

Bra lo miró sin entender bien a qué se refería.

\- _Claro_. - Y le sonrió, como siempre, aunque su corazón se aceleró al ver algo que no acostumbraba en su mirada. Allí había duda, una curiosa disputa interna se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros; un punto feroz que nunca antes había visto Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y lo adelantó en la escalera, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir de prisa.

Ni en cien años el muchacho con el que había salido esa noche le podría provocar lo que Goten lograba con sólo una mirada.

Goten le sonrió y la miró alejarse en silencio. Cuando estaba un par de escalones más arriba que él, se volteó sin aviso.

 _\- Hey! Goten_! - le dijo arrojando algo.

Goten atrapó el objeto en el aire. Bra le guiñó un ojo divertida y se marchó. Su sonrisa no pudo ser más ancha, ni la carcajada que le siguió más sincera, al ver lo que tenía en la mano.

Una lata de soda de limón.

El mocoso de la cocina ya había sido olvidado. Por parte de ambos.

* * *

Hola! Dejo por aquí un capítulo más de esta historia. Me llegaron un par de mensajitos privados muy lindos por el capítulo anterior que me dieron mucho ánimo para seguir con éste, así que muchas gracias!

Me encantaría saber que les va pareciendo la historia.

Saludos!


	5. Un alto en el camino

**Capítulo 5.- Un alto en el camino.**

* * *

Goten paró de correr. Estaba exhausto, así que se detuvo unos minutos a recuperar el aliento.

No debía abandonar los entrenamientos. Seguramente en su próximo viaje a Paoz su padre se lo haría notar.

Gokú y Vegeta eran de una clase especial. A menudo, Goten se preguntaba cómo se sentiría vivir para entrenar, siempre preparándose para una inminente batalla, que a veces llegaba, a veces no. Ser consciente de cada uno de los músculos de tu cuerpo cada día, saber que éste reaccionará mecánicamente para defenderse ante un ataque.

¿Cómo reaccionaría él si lo atacaran precisamente ahora? ¿Le pasarían la cuenta todas esas horas de oficina? Si bien era cierto que a veces entrenaban junto a Trunks, Pan o la misma Bra cuando coincidían en Capsule Corp o en su hogar paterno, nunca era la intensidad de un entrenamiento como los de antaño.

Era más bien un ejercicio que los mantenía en forma y les ayudaba a no dejar de lado esa parte guerrera. Al menos, así era para todos ellos, a excepción de Pan, claro está.

Al seguir viviendo en el hogar familiar, Pan estaba más cerca que cualquiera de su padre. No había abandonado los entrenamientos ni un solo día de su vida, por eso resultaba lógico que cuando se enfrentaban fueran recurrentes sus victorias.

Se sentó un rato a un lado del camino. Comenzaba a caer el rocío, así que el frío de esa noche se sentía agradable contra el calor de su piel.

 _Esas dos niñas,_ \- sonrió para sí mismo- _ya no eran unas niñas en realidad_.

Veía crecer ante sus ojos a su pequeña sobrina, añorando los días en que correteaba por la casa subiéndose al barandal de la escalera y hacía equilibrio sobre el techo.

Desde pequeña vio en ella a Milk. - _Pobre Pan_ , pensó divertido. Tendría el carácter de mil demonios que su madre tenía, sin duda.

Ella y Milk eran muy similares. Además, Pan le recordaba mucho a lo que había sido Videl cuando la conoció en los entrenamientos junto a Gohan.

¡Ay de aquel que osara entorpecer su camino! pues su sobrina barrería con todo lo que se le cruzara por delante. De eso estaba seguro.

Esa era una diferencia entre Pan y Bra.

A sus ojos, Bra siempre había sido más débil que Pan. Y no se refería sólo a la fuerza física o poder de pelea. Si no que había algo en la forma de ser innata de Bra, quizás mucho más femenina que Pan, que la hizo parecer siempre más frágil.

Goten rió con ganas _¿Bra una chica débil_? Jamás. Seguramente de haber estado allí y escuchado eso ya le habría arrojado algo en la cabeza.

Bra era fuerte, había sangre saiyajin en sus venas después de todo. Si bien no se dedicaba a entrenar con la constancia de Pan, tampoco lo había abandonado del todo.

En realidad, Bra había sido cualquier cosa, pero no una niña frágil. Mucho menos ahora que era una mujer con el mismo endemoniado carácter de Bulma, la estoicidad de los Brief y la temible ira de Vegeta

Además, si alguien osara sólo intentar dañarla (lo que sería muy difícil considerando que la chica podía levantar un auto), siempre estarían un paso detrás de ella su padre y su hermano, dispuestos a masacrar a quien sea, por mucho que Trunks lo negare poniendo mala cara cuando se refería a _"ese monstruo mimado"._

 _Y también..._ \- una cálida sonrisa se extendió en su rostro- _probablemente él mismo estaría junto con ellos, dispuesto a defenderla._ Bra provocaba en él sentimientos de ternura desde siempre, pese a su difícil carácter.

Quizás era porque se trataba de la versión femenina de su mejor amigo a quien tanto quería. Quizás era porque la había visto crecer.

Recordó la imagen de Bra sobre la encimera de la cocina. _Los ojos brillantes que por un segundo se cruzaron con los suyos._

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y vio a una Bra de unos seis años haciendo un berrinche por alguna tontería. Esa era la correcta.

 _Las mejillas arreboladas de Bra en la cocina…_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 _Sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos…_

Se rindió y se dejó caer hacia atrás contra el pasto.

Se dejó caer en aquello que tanto había evitado en los últimos meses. Era un gesto de rendición más profundo de lo quería admitir. Por más que había corrido, había perdido esa carrera.

Cerró los ojos suavemente. Y la vio.

 _Los labios hinchados y entreabiertos de Bra diciendo una sola palabra, como en un susurro prohibido._

 _Goten…_

Eran sus propias manos las que aferraban su cintura con seguridad y no las de ese mocoso.

 _Goten_ … seguía llamándolo ella con desesperación.

Los delgados brazos de Bra aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello, mientras él la levantaba contra la pared.

Sus ojos, enormes y brillantes clavados en los suyos, para luego cerrarse, llamándolo por última vez con latente deseo. Luego, se abandonaría en él. Entonces él la haría suya, allí y en todas partes. Casi podía sentir la suavidad de los labios de Bra sobre los suyos. Las curvas de Bra bajo sus manos.

Las manos de Bra sobre su cuerpo, comenzando a bajar por su abdomen hasta llegar al borde su camiseta. _Goten…_ lo llamó con deseo.

 _¿Acaso estás loco, Goten? -_ le preguntó su propia voz dentro de su cabeza. Se detuvo en seco, de pronto completamente consciente del rumbo evidente de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia arriba. La noche estrellada parecía querer aplastarlo allí de espaldas contra el pasto.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, esta vez con pesar. La intensidad de aquello de verdad lo estaba asustando.

 _Bra…_ \- susurró a la nada.

* * *

Hola! Dejo aquí un nuevo capítulo y espero en un ratito poder subir un par más, ya que por razones personales creo que no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido por algunas semanas.

Quiero tomarme un momento para agradecer: Hay un/a lector/a desconocido/a que me ha dejado reviews en cada capítulo. No sé como identificarte, pero si sigues leyendo, muchas gracias! A ratos he estado dudosa de si seguir publicando o no, pero tus mensajes de verdad que me han dado mucho ánimo y ganas de seguir. Agradezco montones tu opinión siempre constructiva y cariñosa, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia. Para tratar de agradecerte, éste y los capítulos que voy a subir en un rato, te los dedico con cariño :3

Y al resto de los lectores silenciosos, espero se animen a dejar un comentario!

Muchos saludos!


	6. Pizza y conversaciones nocturnas

**Capítulo 6.- Pizza y conversaciones nocturnas.**

* * *

 _¡Oye!_ \- Goten parpadeó sorprendido _\- ¿Me estás escuchando_? - Sin saber cómo, tenía a Trunks delante de él agitando una mano frente a su cara y mirándolo de forma extraña.

 _Sí, claro_ \- murmuró por respuesta, sonriendo y rascando su nuca. No tenía ni idea de qué estaría hablando Trunks.

 _¿Y bien? -_ le preguntó Trunks con cara de pocos amigos, señalando una carpeta sobre el escritorio. Goten jamás la había visto en su vida.

 _Emmm_ \- balbuceó Goten. - _Pues, yo diría…_ \- intentó un respuesta- ...q _ue ¿no?_

Trunks lo miró alzando las cejas

 _¿Entonces, sí?_ \- Trunks le puso cara de pocos amigos

\- _Entonces ¿moras con crema?_ \- intentó bromear para salvar la situación. Trunks bufó molesto y sacudió la cabeza. Suspiró resignado. Rodeó el escritorio para volver a su puesto

 _-Claro Goten, cuando el departamento de robótica pregunte por la cantidad de presupuesto para este año yo les diré "moras con crema". ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? estás muy distraído._

 _\- Lo siento, Trunks, no sé qué me ocurre. Quizás estoy cansado._

\- S _abes que puedes decirme si hay algo que te preocupa_

La verdad era que Goten sabía perfectamente que es lo que pasaba con él.

" _La verdad, Trunks, amigo, es que creo que no puedo dejar de pensar en tu hermana pequeña ¿la recuerdas? Esa que hace nada era una niña volando tras de nosotros por algún capricho tonto relacionado con zapatos ¿sí? Pues bien, resulta que llevo semanas soñando que le hago el amor en la cocina de tu propia casa ¿Crees que eso molestaría a Bulma?"_

Sonrió divertido ante este pensamiento.

 _\- Lo sé, Trunks, gracias. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte_.

 _\- Entonces_ \- le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco - _necesito que vuelvas aquí. Tenemos que dirigir una compañía, ¿sabes?_

 _\- Claro, claro_ \- le dijo Goten bostezando y estirándose sobre la silla.

Trunks comenzaba a revisar unas cifras en la pantalla de su computadora. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Cuando levantó la vista para preguntar algo a Goten no lo encontró donde había estado hasta hace diez segundos.

Goten se había levantado en silencio y con mirada ausente estaba parado frente a la enorme ventana de la oficina de Trunks, desde donde podía observar la ciudad en pleno.

De pronto sintió ganas de lanzarse en picada desde allí y sobrevolar la ciudad a toda velocidad, atravesar las nubes e ir a nadar a la cascada cerca de su casa. Cómo extrañaba el verde, el sol sobre su cara, sentirse realmente joven. Correr hasta que sus piernas ya no respondan y luego de eso rodar por el pasto.

Trunks empezó a molestarse de nuevo. – _Goten_ … -comenzó en tono de reproche.

 _\- Tercer cajón a la derecha, bajo la carpeta de contratos_ \- le dijo sin voltearse. - _Ahí dejé el informe con los números que me pediste esta mañana._

Trunks abrió dicho cajón y efectivamente se encontró con lo que andaba buscando. Miró a Goten extrañado ¿Que le ocurría? Goten no dejaba de mirar hacia afuera, completamente ajeno a la fría mirada que le dirigía Trunks.

Muy lejos de allí, podía verse a sí mismo sumergiéndose en el agua para nadar libremente hacia la orilla del pequeño lago que se formaba a los pies de la cascada. Bra lo miraba desde allí con una mueca graciosa, como burlándose de él.

Suspiró con fuerza.

 _\- Definitivamente, algo extraño le pasa_ \- pensó Trunks. Era hora de hacer algo al respecto. Y él sabía perfectamente qué.

 **ooo**

 _\- Ufff..._ \- dijo Goten palmeando su enorme panza. _\- Estoy muy lleno._

 _\- ¡Y que lo digas!_ \- dijo Trunks- _necesito dormir un rato. Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, no sé por qué pasó tanto tiempo desde la última vez._

 _\- Es verdad_ \- dijo Goten- _deberíamos incluirlo en tu apretadísima agenda. Seguro tu asistente estaría feliz-_ bromeó, haciendo alusión a la vieja pasa amargada que Trunks tenía por asistente.

No entendían como esa aburrida mujer había podido trabajar codo a codo con el alegre y creativo Dr. Brief, pero ya era casi parte del inventario de la empresa, así que había llegado a ellos con el mismo entusiasmo con que se recibe una extracción de muelas.

\- " _Judy" -_ dijo Trunks poniendo voz seria- _no olvides confirmar la reunión de esta noche._

 _\- Claro, señor Brief_ \- dijo Goten imitando su tono nasal. Era como si estuviera permanentemente constipada- _A las 19.30, en la sala de la televisión de su casa. Cita de pizzas y cervezas con Son Goten ¿Quiere que encargue unos antiácidos también?_

Trunks sonrió con ganas

\- ¡ _Eso hubiera sido una buena idea! -_ Rió viendo las sesenta y tres cajas vacías de pizza tamaño familiar que estaban arrumbadas junto a ellos, además de las incontables latas de cerveza.

Una noche de video juegos, pizza y cerveza entre amigos era lo que ambos necesitaban. Sin importar que ambos ya hubiesen superado lo treinta y fueran importantes y ocupados hombres de negocios, seguían siendo los mismos traviesos de siempre. Los dos se sentían como en los viejos tiempos.

Goten definitivamente estaba actuando raro y Trunks estaba al borde de sacarse los pelos de estrés, pues el trabajo en Corporación Cápsula nunca terminaba. Esto era justo lo que necesitaban

Un fuerte eructo salió del fondo de la garganta de prestigioso presidente de la Corporación.

 _\- Hermoso_ \- dijo Goten celebrando su flatulencia.

 _\- Tengo mejores-_ dijo Trunks encogiéndose de hombros con poca modestia. Golpeó un par de veces su pecho para luego entrecerrar los ojos y soltar un eructo que hizo temblar las lámparas.

Goten soltó un par de lágrimas de tanta risa mientras se tapaba la nariz- _¡Eres un cerdo!-_ le dijo golpeándole el hombro con fuerza

\- _¿Puedes superarlo, Goten?_

A final de cuentas, seguían siendo unos niños.

 _\- Ahhh-_ suspiraron los dos satisfechos después de un rato de reír.

 _\- Esto es vida_ \- dijo Goten estirándose en el sofá- _Ojalá fuera así todos los días._

 _\- Ojalá!_ \- le dijo Trunks. - _¿Te apetece otra partida, señor perdedor?_ \- le dijo apuntando a la consola.

 _\- Enciéndela_. - dijo Goten en el mismo tono que usaría antes de ir a una batalla mientras se tronaba los dedos.

Después de una serie de partidas y un par de pizzas más, Goten decidió que era hora de irse.

 _\- Creí que te quedarías_ \- le dijo Trunks desde el suelo cuando Goten se puso de pie.

 _\- Tengo un departamento de soltero que atender ¿sabes_? _No todos seguimos viviendo con papi-_ le respondió Goten con sorna.

 _\- Uy, claro_. -rió Trunks - _¿Será que el soltero codiciado tiene una nueva cita esta noche? ¿Quién es la desafortunada chica? ¿O te quedarás en tu cama viendo películas de niñas?_

Goten le soltó un suave puntapié en la pierna. - _Eso no te importa, vieja metiche_.

Rieron con ganas.

 _\- Gracias Trunks. Necesitaba esto._

Trunks solo se encogió de hombros - _Cuando quieras Goten, sabes que esta es tu casa._

 _\- ¿No me vas a acompañar a la salida? Los rumores dicen que eres un perfecto caballero-_ Le dijo Goten tomando el pomo de la puerta.

Trunks bufó.

 _\- Como si no supieras donde está, damisela en apuros_. - Así era la relación entre ellos. No había ofensas. Ninguno era una visita en casa del otro. Eran hermanos.

 _\- Nos vemos_ \- se despidió Goten.

 _\- Nos vemos_ \- saludó Trunks con la mano, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón para una última partida en solitario.

Atravesó toda la casa en silencio. Era muy tarde ya y supuso que todos dormían. Cruzó la cocina y alcanzó la puerta que daba al jardín. Decidió que sería buena idea volver volando a su departamento en el centro. Había comido mucho, así que no le apetecía viajar en auto. Además, la noche estaba fresca y era muy agradable.

 _\- Hey!_ \- escuchó de pronto a su espalda cuando se disponía a partir. Miró sobre su hombro, sabiendo por el ki que sentía con quien se encontraría allí.

Gracias a la _"noche de chicos de emergencia_ ", como la había bautizado Trunks, no había pensado en lo que le preocupaba. Sin embargo, eso mismo se materializaba frente a él ahora, en forma de una linda jovencita que le sonreía desde el techo.

 _\- Hey_! - saludó Goten de igual forma sin poder evitar ir volando a su encuentro. Una pequeña vocecita dentro de su cabeza le dijo que lo mejor era alejarse ya mismo de allí _. ¡Perfecto_! ¡Como si ya no estuviera suficientemente confundido _! Eres idiota Son Goten._

\- ¿ _Qué haces aquí, Bra_? - le preguntó al verla sentada de piernas cruzadas con una manta delgada sobre ella y una taza de café humeante entre sus manos. - _Ya es muy tarde._

 _\- No podía dormir-_ respondió Bra con una sonrisa traviesa. - _No lo comentes con nadie, pero al parecer, tenemos unos vecinos muy extraños._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres_?- preguntó extrañado Goten tomando asiento junto a ella. Corporación Cápsula no tenía vecinos, pues era una enorme hectárea cerrada. Como una pequeña comarca en las afueras de la ciudad.

 _\- Pues, creo que estaban haciendo una desagradable competencia de eructos hace un rato ¿No es extraño? -_ le preguntó mirándolo divertida.

Goten río con muchas ganas, tosió tratando de contener la risa antes de despertar a alguien con sus carcajadas.

\- _Pues la verdad es que sí, hay gente muy extraña._

Eso era lo genial de estar con Bra. Se conocían desde siempre y ambos habían visto todas las etapas y los peores momentos del otro. Goten no se sentía avergonzado frente a ella, y a ella no le molestaban tonterías como las cochinadas que solía hacer con Trunks.

Ese era el problema; estar con Bra era tan sencillo como respirar. Y, a la vez, tan peligroso como dejar de hacerlo.

 _\- Son unos cerdos_ \- rió Bra.

Su risa le cosquilleó en los oídos, produciendo un suave escalofrío en la región más baja de su estómago.

 _\- Te hubieras unido si estabas despierta._ – le dijo con amabilidad.

 _\- No fue lo suficientemente tentador para la gran Bra ¿Una noche con Trunks, el perfecto hermano controlador? Paso_.

 _\- ¿Segura? teníamos pizzas con doble queso._

 _\- ¿Doble queso y pepperoni?_

 _\- Doble queso y pepperoni_ – afirmó entusiasta Goten

Bra chasqueó la lengua- _Lástima._

Rieron muy bajito.

 _\- ¿Y qué haces aquí?_ \- le preguntó Goten- _Además de no dormir, claro está. ¿Sabías que tienes que dormir para poder crecer? así no vas a dar nunca el estirón, pequeña._

 _\- Lo siento, no todos somos brutos gigantones como tú y Trunks. Además, te recuerdo que el tema de la altura es algo sensible en esta casa_.

Goten rió por lo bajo al recordar la última fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma, en que Oolong, ebrio y totalmente desinhibido, se sintió con la valentía suficiente para dar una larga cátedra de chistes sobre la baja estatura, dirigidos al dueño de casa.

 _\- No recuerdo haber visto a Vegeta tan enojado, ni si quiera contra algún enemigo._

Bra se encogió de hombros petulante- _Fue bueno contar con la ayuda de Shen Long._

 _\- ¿Y bien_?- dijo Goten tras otro silencio apacible.- _No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _\- Eres una vieja metiche, ¿sabías?_ \- A Goten esto le hizo mucha gracia.

.

 _Probablemente sea porque paso demasiado tiempo con tu hermano. Al parecer los Brief poseen esa particular cualidad de ser "viejas metiches", como tú dices._ – le respondió alegremente.

 _No todos_ \- dijo Bra, acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás orgullosa. Luego de un brevísimo silencio relajó el gesto. Se inclinó hacia adelante rodeando las rodillas con sus brazos, mirando con la cabeza ladeada a Goten. - _Podrías pasar más tiempo con otro Brief menos metiche que Trunks, si así lo desearas_

Goten tragó saliva, nervioso, repentinamente sonrojado. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco. Recordó al mocoso de la cocina y se sintió quince años menor.

Estaba acostumbrado a coquetear con chicas. De hecho, podía considerarse un experto en eso, se le daba con facilidad, pero esto era diferente ¿Estaba Bra coqueteando con él? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de eso.

Seguía al borde del abismo respecto a ella, sabiendo que se movía por un terreno peligroso. Aún no lograba entender qué era lo que en realidad le sucedía y le daba miedo cagarla.

¿Estaba ella bromeando y él tomándoselo muy en serio? Pensó que lo mejor sería salirse por la tangente.

 _\- Creo que prefiero seguir junto a Trunks antes que pasar horas junto al señor Vegeta. Sé que no es para nada metiche, pero valoro más mi vida_ \- le dijo sobando la parte de atrás de su nuca, nervioso.

Bra lo miró fijamente. O Goten era tan idiota como para no captar la indirecta, o ella acababa de ser amablemente rechazada. Sintió un ínfimo momento de furia y ganas de largarse de allí y dejarlo hablando solo con su cara de bobo. Pero ella había llegado ahí antes, en primer lugar. Y en segundo, no podía mentirse a sí misma, le gustaba estar así con él. No lo había hecho desde que éste había empezado a comportarse esquivo _¿Sería este un buen momento para preguntarle?_

Decidió simplemente responderle, después de todo, aunque Goten actuara de forma esquiva, todavía eran amigos, ¿no?

 _\- Me gusta subir aquí. Es tranquilo y silencioso, salvo los viernes de eructos. Ese día no te lo recomiendo._

Goten rió divertido _._

 _\- Desde que era pequeña veía a papá desde mi balcón subir aquí a veces. Sólo se quedaba de pie mirando a la nada_. - La mirada de Bra se tornó ausente y su tono cálido- _Siempre me preguntaba por qué lo hacía. Me entristecía pensar que papá estaba aquí sólo, cuando hacía tanto frío. Una vez lo vigilé desde mi ventana toda la noche. No se movió hasta que empezó a amanecer. Mamá me regañó por pasar toda la noche fuera de la cama._

Bra sonrió a la nada recordando ese día, antes de seguir con su monólogo.

 _\- Ahora creo entender un poco lo que papá hace aquí. Es un buen lugar para pensar, ¿sabes? Ver todo desde la altura te da otra perspectiva de los problemas_.

Goten sólo la escuchaba en silencio, perdido en lo hermosa que se veía hablando con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia arriba, dándole un suave perfil a su cuerpo. Al escucharla no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento Bar había crecido tanto.

 _¿Hay algo que te inquieta, Bra?_ – le preguntó con sincera preocupación

Ella lo miró como saliendo de un trance. Ladeó la cabeza y dijo en tono bromista - ¿ _Además de empresario eres psicólogo, Goten?_

 _\- Claro, me gradué con honores. Te lo perdiste._

 _\- Lástima_ \- dijo en un susurro.

 _\- En serio, Bra ¿estás bien? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?_

¿Que si quería hablar de algo? ¿con él? ¡Claro! _Qué te parece si hablamos de lo enamorada que he estado siempre de ti Goten y de cómo me frustra verte pasar por mi casa sin poder correr y abrazarte. Cuando era una niña todo era más fácil._ Suspiró nostálgica

\- _No, todo está bien. Son sólo tonterías sin importancia_.

Goten no le creyó nada ¿Iría todo bien con sus estudios? ¿Habría discutido con Vegeta? ( _no, eso siempre lo hacen y nunca es en serio,_ pensó) Quizás se trataba de ese mocoso de la otra vez en la cocina ¿le habrá hecho algo malo? Se estremeció.

¡Qué fácil era saber qué le ocurría a Bra cuando era una niña! Por lo general en esa época sus problemas se limitaban a que Trunks no quería jugar con ella. Pero ahora, Bra era una mujer en toda regla, con los problemas de una persona adulta. Y eso es algo que Goten debía empezar a asumir.

Bra era una adulta, como él ¿ _Tal vez no fuera tan imposible, después de todo...?_

 _\- ¿Sabes que no te creo nada, cierto?_ \- le dijo en tono amigable

 _\- Como dije antes, vieja metiche_.

Goten dejó escapar una risita.

 _\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo_ \- le dijo dándole pequeño codazo en las costillas. Bra sonrió.

 _\- Lo sé_ \- se enderezó en su lugar altiva, dejando que la manta resbalara unos centímetros por sus hombros- _Pero no olvides quien soy_. - le dijo heroica, guiñándole un ojo. Una brisa helada se levantó sin aviso y Bra tembló un poco.

Goten sintió la súbita necesidad de rodear sus hombros con un brazo y atraerla hacia su persona. Sólo sería para evitar el frío, trató de convencerse a sí mismo. Y a punto estuvo de hacerlo, pero una vez más el abismo se abrió frente a él. Si la tocaba ¿sería luego capaz de detenerse?

La urgencia lo invadió. Decidió que lo mejor sería irse, poner distancia de ella.

\- _Bueno, ya sabes. Si necesitas hablar, puedes llamarme… o algo.-_ Le dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

 _\- Claro, te llamaré…o algo_ \- Le dijo Bra, burlándose de su poca elocuencia. Goten le sonrió y se puso de pie.

 _\- Adiós Bra_ \- se despidió sonriendo como sólo él podía hacerlo.

 _\- Adiós Goten_ \- dijo Bra con sus ojos repentinamente serios.

 _Sería tan fácil_ , pensó Goten, solo era cuestión de agacharse y depositar allí un pequeño beso. Sacudió la cabeza tras un silencio. Bra lo miraba alzando una ceja extrañada. Goten se echó a reír mientras retrocedía y emprendía el vuelo.

Definitivamente, había algo raro en Goten.

* * *

Listo el capítulo 6 :)

No sé ustedes, pero yo morí un poco con la escena de la competencia de flatulencias. Es que me imagino a Trunks tan lindo y perfecto como siempre, el distinguido presidente de CC haciendo esas cochinadas, como que es algo que ellos harían fuera de la oficina. Los amo, y amo escribir de su relación de amistad 3

Lo otro, se imaginan a Oolong siendo masacrado por Vegeta por burlarse de él por su estatura? Pobre cerdito pervertido jajaja


	7. Verdades tan evidentes

**Capítulo 7: Verdades tan evidentes que si fueran puños te romperían la cara.**

* * *

Un cálido rayo de luz insistía en pegarle justo en los ojos.

\- _Cinco minutos más_ \- susurró Goten. Se dio vuelta en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con el cobertor.

" _Podrías pasar más tiempo con otro Brief menos metiche que Trunks, si así lo desearas_ "

Abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Bra realmente había dicho aquello? Si, lo había hecho. Pero ¿sería posible que se estuviera refiriendo a si misma? ¡A quién si no! No creía que realmente le estuviera ofreciendo pasar más tiempo con Vegeta.

Se puso boca arriba en la cama. Definitivamente ya no seguiría durmiendo. Miró su reloj de pulsera que descansaba en el velador. Eran apenas las 9.30. - _Maldición_ \- suspiró. Era sábado.

Se desperezó con ganas y sacudió su revuelto cabello. Se sentó en la cama finalmente, ya habiendo asumido que no podría volver a dormir. Miró hacia el lado.

Junto a él había un cuerpo pequeño. Una larga melena castaña descansaba sobre la almohada. Era una preciosa mujer de curvas pronunciadas y sonrisa coqueta, la recordaba del bar de anoche.

¿Su nombre? ¡ _Diablos!_ ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bien podía ser Katrina como Eduvigis.

Se acercó a ella en silencio tratando de no despertarla. La observó detalladamente. Su larga y esponjosa melena café cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. Tenía unos labios muy gruesos y pestañas cortas y tupidas. Recordaba como sus ojos oscuros se cerraban con placer mientras gemía bajo su cuerpo. Se acercó un poco más a ella. Olisqueó su piel. Durazno, quizás.

No se parecía en nada a Bra.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose miserable. La miró con un evidente gesto de disculpa en los ojos.

Goten era, sin dudas, un casanova, la rutina de acudir a algún bar, generalmente en compañía de Trunks, y seducir a alguna chica guapa era normal para él. Vivía sin culpas ni remordimientos. Era soltero y dueño de su vida. Nadie tenía nada que reprocharle.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez sabía que no había sido correcto. No fue al bar por diversión, mucho menos se acercó con un galanteo mayor al de otras veces a esa chica sólo porque sí.

Fue perfectamente consciente de por qué había insistido en acompañarla a su casa después de un par de horas de charla vana.

Quizás su charla no había sido tan vacía. La verdad es que no lo recordaba, porque su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

Su cabeza, al igual que su corazón, esa noche se habían quedado junto a Bra en el techo de Corporación Capsula.

Goten no fue al bar esa noche por diversión. Fue por un motivo que salía del fondo de su ser y le pedía a gritos, de forma desesperada, una respuesta.

Necesitaba violentamente confirmar que todo eso que le estaba pasando se debía sólo a que había estado trabajando demasiado y había descuidado un poco su vida personal. Claro, eso, y el inquietante hecho de que en el último tiempo Bra lo encendía como nada lo había hecho desde que tenía trece años y tuvo sus primeros sueños húmedos.

Necesitaba volver a un punto seguro en su vida. Algo sobre lo que tuviera pleno control. Una buena salida con alguna chica divertida y un rato agradable en su cama después era todo lo que necesitaba. Inconscientemente se esmeró en acercarse a la que era más distinta a Bra de todas las mujeres que esa noche estaban en el local.

Aunque, de todos modos, eso no habría sido muy difícil. No había conocido en toda su vida a alguna mujer tan linda como la mujer que Bra era ahora. En ella no había curvas demasiado exageradas, ni un rasgo que fuera en particular hermoso. Era todo. Todo el conjunto de lo que Bra era la hacía una persona incomparable, desde su rostro perfecto a su carácter de mierda.

Además, claro, de la poderosa sangre que corría por sus venas. La misma que corría por las suyas.

¡Su aroma era tan diferente! Bra solía oler a algo muy especial, era una especie de mezcla entre su perfume, algo cítrico, y su olor natural. Bra olía a algo muy suave. Cuando Goten estaba junto a ella y respiraba su aroma le parecía estar hundiéndose en un colchón muy suave en el que le gustaría dormir largas horas.

Esta chica tenía un aroma frutal, demasiado dulzón para su gusto.

 _¡Qué mierda estaba pensando!_ como si esa chica, cuyo nombre no recordaba por más que se esmerara en hacerlo, fuera el problema

El único problema allí era él. Él y sus extrañas ideas sobre Bra.

 _No es correcto_ , se repetía una y otra vez. _Tienes a una chica hermosa con la que hiciste el amor hace unas horas Goten. Seguramente es divertida e inteligente ¿Por qué no puedes fijarte en ella y ya? sería el fin del asunto._

 _\- Pues, idiota_ \- se dijo a sí mismo- _no puedes fijarte en ella porque estás enamorado de otra persona._

Sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban sus párpados. - ¿ _Yo estoy enamorado de Bra?_ \- se dijo en un tono muy bajito, pese a querer gritarlo.

Se acomodó apoyando la espalda desnuda en el respaldo frío de la cama, sintiéndose de pronto liberado.

Al menos, al fin lo había admitido a sí mismo, y si lo pensaba un segundo, en realidad era bastante evidente, tan sólo se había empeñado en negarlo. Disfrutó por un par de minutos de esa incomparable paz que daba sincerarse con uno mismo y saber que todo lo extraño que había estado sintiendo en el último tiempo, ahora tenía mucho sentido.

Todo era por Bra.

De hecho, siempre había sido por Bra.

 _\- Bra_ \- dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios. La silenció de inmediato mirando a la chica que dormía aún a su lado.

La vio en silencio unos segundos. Sólo él podía darse cuenta de que esa extraña electricidad, la calidez y la forma en que Bra lo encendía, se debía a que evidentemente sentía algo por ella, mientras estaba en la cama de otra mujer.

 _\- Goten, eres un idiota_ \- pensó para sí mismo.

Se levantó de la cama y levitando un poco por la habitación, para no hacer ningún ruido, recogió sus ropas esparcidas en el suelo. Escribió una nota a toda prisa en una hoja que encontró por ahí y salió del departamento de la chica sin nombre cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Faltaba poco para las diez. Aún alcanzaba a ir a su propio apartamento, tomar una necesaria ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Hoy era sábado.

El día en que los Son solían almorzar en familia.

Un par de horas después emprendía el rumbo a su hogar. La inquietud de su cabeza habiendo desaparecido tras sincerar sus sentimientos. Ahora un nuevo peso mucho peor se había instalado en su corazón.

Estaba enamorado de Bra Brief. Y eso era lo único de lo que estaba realmente seguro ¿Que si viviría para contarlo? lo dudaba mucho.

¿Estaba enamorado? ¿Así como un torpe quinceañero? Eso parecía.

Por eso había corrido al bar después de despedirse de Bra. Necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo que eso era una reverenda estupidez, que no sentía nada realmente por Bra, que sólo se había estado confundiendo al ver que ésta ya era una mujer adulta. Necesitaba saber que no era un sucio traidor que se había enamorado de la hermanita de su mejor amigo, de la que estaba separado por poco más de una década.

 _Eres asqueroso Goten_ \- se dijo.

" _No sé cómo lo hacen realmente"_ \- les había dicho, a él y a Trunks, una molesta Bulma hace muchos años atrás, cuando aún eran unos niños- _"¿Es que no pueden estar un sólo día sin meterse en problemas? ¡Cuando crecerán!"_ \- dijo más para sí misma saliendo de la habitación mientras apagaba la alarma de incendios de la Corporación y trataba de calmar al personal en el camino.

 _¿Qué te parece Bulma_? Pensó Goten. Había crecido, sí, pero seguía metiéndose en problemas, pues ahora se sentía peligrosamente atraído por la pequeña princesita de Capsule Corp.

¿Y qué si estaba "enamorado" de Bra? Cómo si eso hiciera menos enfermo todo el asunto. Él quería más, no quería sólo tomarla de la mano.

Entonces, la imagen de ellos dos, juntos, tomados de la mano, le provocó una infinita ternura.

 _Esto se pone cada vez peor_ \- pensó, deseando poder salir de su propia cabeza.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar desde su bolsillo trasero.

Lo tomó y contestó sin ver quién era.

 _\- ¿Diga?_

 _\- ¿Tío Goten? ¡al fin contestas!_

 _\- Hey! ¿Cómo estás pequeña pesadilla_?

 _\- Tan adorable, como siempre_ \- rio Pan al otro lado del teléfono.

 _\- ¿Te veré hoy, enana?-_ Preguntó Goten. Quería mucho a Pan. Sin duda, la perspectiva de ver a su familia lo ponía nervioso, pues sentía que, ante la menor provocación, el nombre de Bra escaparía corriendo de su boca. Estar junto a Pan, que era como una hermana para él y lo distraía, seguramente lo ayudaría.

 _\- ¡Claro!_ \- respondió ella. - _Por eso te estoy llamando ¿Ya vienes? Necesito pedirte algo._

 _\- Dime_ \- dijo Goten deteniéndose al instante.

 _\- ¿Crees que puedas traer algunas botellas de vino?_

 _\- Pan_ \- dijo Goten serio. - ¿ _Gohan está al tanto de tu problema de alcoholismo_?

 _\- ja ja ja-_ rio irónica Pan. - _No seas ridículo_. _Además, hace años cumplí la edad suficiente para comprar mi propio licor ¿No has notado que ya soy una adulta?_

Goten suspiró de forma extraña _._

 _\- Al parecer, tiendo a olvidarlo últimamente._

 _\- ¿Qué dices?_

 _\- Nada, no es nada._ \- dijo acariciando el espacio entre sus ojos. - _¿Cuantas debo llevar?_

 _\- La abuelita dice que con unas diez estará bien_

 _\- ¡_ _Diez! pero si sólo somos nosotros ¿para qué quiere embriagarnos mamá?_

 _\- No seas ridículo_ \- rió Pan.- _Tenemos invitados este sábado_.

Goten tragó saliva. Sabía que se arrepentiría de preguntar.

 _\- ¿Quién irá, Pan?_

 _\- ¡Pero que pregunta! la familia de Bulma, claro._

Se estremeció. Tal vez debería haberse quedado con la chica sin nombre. Tal vez debería inventar una excusa para no ir a su casa. Tal vez debería darse a sí mismo un puñetazo.

 _\- ¡HOLA! ¿me escuchas tío?_

 _\- Estaré allí en una hora_ \- respondió Goten ausente.

Definitivamente, debería darse un puñetazo a sí mismo.

* * *

Pobre Goten! Tanta cosa en la cabeza es para volverse loco.

Qué irá a pasar en el almuerzo familiar? (música de suspenso) Sólo yo lo sé muajaja

Un saludo a quien pase a leer por aquí :)


	8. Almuerzos familiares

**Capítulo 8.- Almuerzos familiares.**

* * *

 _\- ¿Me pasas la ensalada, por favor, Goten?_ \- dijo Trunks, mirándolo apenas, mientras asentía con la cabeza a lo que Gohan le preguntaba del otro lado. Estiró la mano hacia Goten, sentado a su lado, para recibir la fuente con ensalada, pero se quedó con la mano vacía.

 _\- ¡Hey! La ensalada por favor, Goten_. - Nada. La mirada de Goten estaba absolutamente ausente, su cabeza a cientos de kilómetros de ahí. – _¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? De acuerdo, al parecer estaba enamorado de Bra. Bien, primera cosa establecida, pero ¿y ahora? ¿debía decirle algo? ¿Sería siempre así? ¿Constantemente cuestionándose y esquivando su mirada como venía haciendo? Era un hombre adulto, no un niño pequeño y asustadizo. Él le había prometido que siempre serían amigos, ¿le fallaría ahora? ¿Desde cuándo realmente le gustaba Bra?_

 _\- Goten, la ensalada_ \- Insistió Trunks en un tono más firme.

¿Desde cuándo se había fijado en Bra? Se sintió asqueado ante la sola idea. La palabra "abusador de niños" voló a su cabeza. No, él no era eso. Jamás la había mirado de manera indebida ¿O sí?

Recordó a Bra en sus quince años, mientras le lanzaba ataques de agua a Trunks en la piscina de la Corporación. Él los miraba discutir desde el borde. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo se veía el joven cuerpo de Bra en ese pequeño bañador color rojo _¡Definitivamente, ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña!_ , recordó haber pensado entonces, avergonzado y sonrojado.

¿Sería posible que entonces ya…?

 _\- ¡GOTEN! ¡QUIERO LA ENSALADA!_

Todos los comensales habían volteado para mirar a Goten. Incluso Gokú había dejado de llevarse un enorme pedazo de carne a la boca ante el grito de Trunks, momento que Vegeta aprovechó para tomar, en absoluto silencio, el último muslo de jabalí que quedaba en la fuente.

" _Una vez más te he superado, Kakaroto",_ sonrió de costado el príncipe, disfrutando de su triunfo privado. Si lo habían arrastrado a ese burdo almuerzo en casa de Kakaroto, al menos haría que valiera la pena.

 _\- Esa no es forma de pedir las cosas, Trunks_. - le dijo Goten con mala cara al ser abruptamente sacado de sus cavilaciones.

Todos rieron. Goten no entendía nada. Siempre había sido muy despistado, pero esto era demasiado.

 _\- ¿Qué tienes Goten? -_ le preguntó Gohan interesado- _Estás muy distraído._

 _\- Le pasa a menudo últimamente_ \- contestó Trunks

 _\- No es nada, sólo estoy algo cansado_ \- respondió sonriendo a Gohan y poniendo mala cara a Trunks

 _\- Siempre he dicho que mis hijos trabajan demasiado_ \- aseguró Milk desde la cabecera de la mesa.

 _\- No creo que sea eso, señora Milk_ \- dijo Trunks divertido- _¿Qué hiciste anoche, Goten? Te llamé un par de veces y jamás contestaste. Así que fui a ver si andabas por el bar, y pues…_ \- Trunks lo miró levantando sugerentemente las cejas- _Te vi en plena conquista._

Varias cosas pasaron simultáneamente.

Milk pegó un grito escandalizado hacia el cielo. Su _pequeño_ tenía treinta años, sí, pero seguía tan preocupada como siempre de su formación y no le gustaba nada eso de _andar de conquistas_. Ella quería que Goten sentara cabeza, y pronto.

Bulma trató de calmarla haciendo un gesto a Gokú para que la ayudara. Gokú comenzó a golpear su pecho con fuerza. Se sobresaltó tanto con el grito de su esposa que se tragó medio hueso y ahora se ahogaba. Ox Satán trataba de darle palmadas para ver si así pasaba, pero fue peor.

Gohan se levantó y aferraba a su padre desde atrás tratando de hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich, mientras Pan y Trunks miraban la escena de caos que se había desatado sin poder ahogar sus risas, al igual que Piccolo, quien formaba parte de aquella familia de locos, mientras que, cruzado de brazos, de pie junto a Gokú, daba instrucciones a Gohan.

Vegeta seguía masticando su carne como si nada. Bulma comenzó a gritar a Vegeta.

Goten quedó estupefacto ante tan dantesco espectáculo que había provocado indirectamente _¿Tanto escándalo sólo porque que Trunks había hablado de su conquista de anoche?_

Con algo de resquemor se volteó a mirar frente a él. Allí estaba sentada Bra, mirándolo con un gesto indescifrable en sus ojos claros ¿Se había molestado acaso? _Imposible,_ pensó Goten. Aunque le parecía reconocer esa mirada de antes en la joven saiyajin, sólo que no recordaba de qué.

Bra lo sabía muy bien, pues se sentía de la misma manera cada vez que Goten aparecía por su casa con una nueva chica.

Bra parecía pasar de todo aquel circo en la mesa. Por un instante se miraron a los ojos en silencio. Ambos parecían querer decir mucho al otro, pero ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios.

La única que se percató de ese silencioso intercambio fue Videl, quien estuvo a punto de llamar a Goten para pedirle ayuda con Milk, pero que al ver la forma en que ambos jóvenes se miraban sin decir nada prefirió callar, intrigada.

¿Qué veía Goten en los ojos de Bra? Quizás fueran puras ideas suyas, pero le pareció ver, por una milésima de segundo, decepción. Había sido rápido como un pestañeo, pero definitivo como un golpe. La idea de que Bra se entristeciera por sus andanzas con otras chicas le producía dos sentimientos igual de intensos, aunque opuestos.

Por una parte, la idea de que Bra sintiera algún tipo de celos por él le hizo sentir una gran calidez en el pecho, despertaba en él ilusiones que se había cuidado de mantener muy a raya.

Por otro lado, se sentía de la peor calaña del mundo ante la posibilidad de ser él, el causante de esa tristeza.

 _Eres un idiota, Gote_ n, le dijo una vez más su cabeza al pensar en la mirada molesta de Bra y en la chica sin nombre que ya habría despertado, tal vez sorprendida de no encontrarlo junto a ella.

Pero tan rápido como llegó, la tristeza desapareció. Bra resopló como desinteresada y apoyó elegantemente su barbilla en su mano mirando con cara de aburrida el final del espectáculo que ambas familias habían protagonizado.

De ponto su cara se iluminó, aunque no sus ojos.

 _\- ¡Oye, Pan! -_ la aludida se volteó a verla secando una lagrimilla de risa que escapaba del borde de su ojo. A su lado, Trunks trataba de normalizar su respiración después de tantas carcajadas.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, Bra? –_ Le preguntó, todavía entre risas.

\- _¿Qué te parece una sesión de entrenamiento después de almuerzo? Hace semanas que no lo hacemos._

\- ¿ _Tienes ganas de que te den una paliza, princesa saiyajin? -_ bromeó Pan.

- _¡Bah_! - bufó Bra - _¿Con esta chaqueta? ¡Olvídalo! Tú serás la que termine apaleada_ \- ambas rieron.

Era un juego muy de ellas exacerbar aquellas cosas que más las diferenciaban: la rudeza de Pan y el gusto por ciertas banalidades de Bra. Habían aprendido a reírse de sí mismas, aunque otra cosa era si alguien extraño a ellas osaba si quiera a insinuar una broma de tal clase.

\- _¡Claro, Bra!_ \- respondió ya en serio Pan- _Me encantaría_ \- le dijo sonriendo.

\- _Perfecto-_ dijo Bra, volviéndose para ver como Gokú, al fin, iba recuperando el color de su cara ahora que volvía a respirar. Ni si quiera insinuó mirar a Goten, se sentía molesta.

\- _Ahhhh_ \- Suspiró aliviado Gokú- _¡Por poco_! - Su eterna sonrisa de pronto desapareció y miró a todos lados contrariado- _¡Vegeta!_ \- dijo apuntándolo con un dedo acusador- _¡Te comiste el último pedazo!_

 _\- Un guerrero de verdad es efectivo y silencioso, Kakaroto_ \- le respondió Vegeta con superioridad, moviendo frente a su nariz lo que quedaba de carne pegada al hueso.

 _\- ¡Comparte un poco de eso, Vegeta! No seas egoísta_ \- dijo Gokú antes de lanzarse por la carne.

 _\- Papá_ \- susurró Gohan en un tono que sonó demasiado parecido al de un adolescente avergonzado

Todos rieron al escucharlo. No importaban los años, Gokú siempre sería el mismo niño.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez, queridos lectores! Después de lo que siento fue mucho tiempo, vuelvo a retomar esta historia. Les pido disculpas por la ausencia a quienes la siguen, pero al fin ya terminé con mi examen de licenciatura, así que soy una persona ¡libre y feliz! Este capítulo es cortito, pero tengo la idea de volver a actualizar dentro de esta misma semana.

Espero quienes me han escrito preguntando por el resto y han seguido el fic continúen por aquí y les guste este capítulo. También a los nueves lectores, una cariñosa bienvenida.

Especialmente le dedico este capítulo a **Luf** y a **Rogue85** , cuyos reviews siempre me alegraban el día. ¡Espero aún anden por estos lados!

Les dejo un abrazo cariñoso, y como siempre, espero leer qué les va pareciendo esto. Me encanta saber de ustedes :)

Saludos! Pau.


	9. De entrenamientos y otros desastres

**Capítulo 9.- De entrenamientos y otros desastres.**

* * *

— _Si he de ser sincera contigo, Bra,_ — le dijo Pan estirando su cuello, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, mientras hacía grandes círculos con su brazo — _haz mejorado mucho tu velocidad. Eso te ayudará a saquear el centro comercial mucho más rápido._

— _Hay otras cosas para las que también me será útil mi velocidad_ — contestó Bra, mientras secaba una pequeña gota de sudor que bajaba por su frente — _Dos rounds de cinco no está mal para ser una princesa ¿no crees?_ _La próxima vez los perderás todos._

— _Claro, claro_ — Pan sacudió su mano restándole importancia. — _Pero si quieres llegar a ganarme de verdad, necesitas concentrarte_.

Pan se sentó en el suelo estirando las piernas en gesto desenfadado.

— ¿ _Qué ocurre_? — le preguntó ahora en un tono más cariñoso.

Bra la miró, dubitativa, hasta que al final tomó asiento junto a ella, cruzando las piernas en el suelo, a lo indio.

— _No sé a qué te refieres_.

— _Yo creo que sí lo sabes Bra. Pegar con furia es sólo una parte de un buen combate, ¿sabías? También debes estar concentrada y despejar tu mente. La sola rabia no te servirá de mucho en un enfrentamiento real. Mira a Vegeta, por ejemplo, a pesar de todo, siempre mantiene la cabeza fría_.

— _¿Quién te dijo que yo estoy enrabiada?_ — preguntó Bra, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Pan sólo la miró alzando las cejas con cara de suficiencia.

— _De acuerdo_ — concedió, en tono resignado.

— _Bra, te conozco_ — dijo Pan arrancando un par de briznas de pasto. — _De hecho, te conozco tan bien, que casi me atrevería a pensar que tu enojo tiene algo que ver con cierto tío tonto que yo tengo._

Bra se demoró más de un segundo en responder.

— _Eso no es cierto_ — Sonrió orgullosa, echando los brazos y cabeza hacia atrás para recibir en su cara los cálidos rayos del sol. — _No digas tonterías, Pan ¿Tanto te afectaron mis golpes?_

— _Bra_ … _Si quieres mentirme está bien, pero no te mientas a ti misma._

Bra la miró con cara compungida. Claro que Pan había sabido de su amor por Goten, pero ¿qué diría si supiera hasta qué punto le seguía afectando eso incluso el día de hoy? No quería ponerse en ridículo.

Cuando quiso decir algo, Pan se puso súbitamente de pie. Levantó ambos brazos y giró su cadera hacia un lado y luego otro en cortas repeticiones.

— _¿Cinco de siete, princesa_?

Bra sonrió agradecida de que Pan no la presionara más con el tema. Como su abuelo Gokú, tenía el instinto desarrollado para ciertas cosas.

— _Vas a ser humillada el día de hoy, Pan._

— _Eso quiero verlo._

* * *

— _¿Y bien?_ — le preguntó Trunks, alzando las cejas.

— _¿Y bien, qué?_ — le devolvió Goten, parpadeando confundido.

— _¿Qué ocurrió con la chica?_ — Trunks rodó los ojos. — _Era muy guapa ¿Volverás a verla?_ —le preguntó, rogando que Goten le dijera que sí, que la chica era genial y que se había enamorado de ella perdidamente. Al menos así se sentiría más tranquilo por sus tontas sospechas.

Se sentía fatal por estar desconfiando de Goten, pero no era ningún ingenuo. Sabía que había algo extraño en Goten desde hace bastante tiempo y conocía muy bien a su hermana. Sabía de ese curioso equilibrio entre la amabilidad de él y lo iracunda de ella. Por eso, desde hace varios años, estaba siempre atento cuando los veía jugar. Vigilaba las miradas y veía de reojo los roces.

Nunca tuvo nada que reprochar. Pero aún así… Tal vez, al final, en lo que respecta a Bra, sí fuera más parecido a Vegeta de lo que creía.

De todas maneras, de verdad deseaba que Goten se hubiese enamorado de la chica del bar.

— _Ni si quiera sé su nombre, Trunks. Olvídalo_ — le dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento. Ya casi todos se habían retirado. En la mesa sólo quedaban ellos dos sentados en un extremo y las madres de ambos junto a Videl en el otro.

— _¿Me vas a decir finalmente qué te ocurre, Goten? Tú no eres así._

— _¿Así cómo, Trunks_? — ya empezaba a cansarse de que todo el mundo le dijera lo mismo _"Actúas extraño Goten"_. — _¿Qué se supone que es distinto? Dime_.

— _Pues, que no es propio de ti tener esa mirada tan triste_. —Trunks le respondió, sin perder la calma habitual — _No creas que no me doy cuenta de que algo te pasa Goten, no soy idiota. Además, te conozco desde siempre. Si no quieres contarme, está bien. Aunque me duele un poco que no confíes en mi ¿sabes? Creí que nos contábamos las cosas importantes_.

Aunque le hablaba en tono tranquilo, decía mucho de cómo se había estado sintiendo. Al parecer, Goten no había disimulado tan bien su preocupación.

Trunks tomó un pedazo de pan que había quedado sobre la mesa y empezó a desmigajarlo con los dedos. Su mirada era gélida.

— _Lo siento. En realidad, creo que me he estado portando como un idiota, pero es que no estoy muy seguro de qué me ocurre ¿vale?_ — le dijo Goten apenado. Lo último que quería era alejar a Trunks, pero eso era lo más sincero que podía decirle sin ponerse al descubierto.

— _¿Vamos a dar una vuelta_? —Trunks se puso de pie de pronto.

— _Claro_ — respondió Goten extrañado.

¿Debería decirle a Trunks que estaba sintiendo cosas por su hermana? _Claro, que idea tan brillante,_ pensó, recordando una ocasión, hace muchos años, en que Trunks había espantado a un joven pretendiente de Bra cuando ésta tenía unos catorce años. Le había puesto cara de demonio y, en un tono amenazante camuflado con una leve tosecilla, le había dicho sólo una palabra. _"Piérdete_ ". La amenaza de dolor fue tan patente en su voz, que el chico nunca volvió si quiera a mirar a Bra.

Los hermanos Brief discutían y peleaban mucho ¡Vaya que lo hacían! Y muy a menudo, por lo demás. Bra y Trunks eran muy distintos, no sólo porque una década los separaba, sino porque además sus padres habían sido muy diferentes con ellos.

A Trunks siempre se le exigió de todo, desde ser el mejor en los estudios, hasta ser el guerrero más fuerte. En cambio, Bra siempre fue la pequeña consentida.

Por eso hoy Trunks era especialmente maniático de los detalles y una persona naturalmente estresada, mientras que Bra era la orgullosa y mimada princesita de su pequeño mundo y desbordaba esa enorme pachorra contra la vida.

Sin embargo, los dos compartían esa personalidad tan condenadamente magnética, que tironeaba de Goten de un lado a otro.

Pero aún a pesar de sus diferencias, ambos hermanos se querían mucho y estaban dispuestos a defender la vida del otro, a golpes y mordiscos si era necesario.

Si bien solían mantener bravas batallas campales cuando se cruzaban de mal genio, de todas maneras, se cuidaban con pequeños gestos.

Por ejemplo, Trunks siempre se aseguraba de que nadie con malas intenciones rodeara a Bra, y cuando sentía que alguien lo hacía, lo espantaba sin que ella supiera, como a ese pobre chiquillo. En ese sentido era más parecido a Vegeta de lo que él mismo pensaba.

Cuando Bra era pequeña, solía ser muy tierno con ella, pese a que había escogido como deporte jugarle bromas. En secreto, le gustaba contarle historias antes de dormir. También la recibía en su cama cuando ella tenía pesadillas por las noches. Vegeta le había prohibido ir a dormir con ellos, pues no podía tolerar que su hija fuera una cobarde. Pese a ello, Trunks la recibía en silencio. Le hablaba hasta que ella se dormía y luego la llevaba a su propio cuarto para que no fuera regañada al día siguiente.

Bra también tenía ciertos detalles con él. A pesar de sus peleas, Bra solía cubrir a Trunks en sus andanzas, como había hecho hace unos meses, cuando los había ayudado para no ser descubiertos en su borrachera. O aquella vez que había armado un berrinche terrible por nada, incluyendo gritos y llantos a decibeles inhumanos en la cocina para distraer a todos en la casa, mientras Trunks se escabullía silenciosamente por una ventana fuera de su hora de salir. Goten sonrió al recordar cómo, mientras él esperaba a Trunks unos metros más allá de la entrada de la Corporación, al poner éste un pie en el jardín, Bra había terminado abruptamente con su rabieta, siguiendo con su juego de muñecas.

Sí, los hermanos Brief eran muy distintos, pero se cuidaban mucho. Eso es algo que nadie pondría en duda ¿Cómo se lo tomaría entonces Trunks, si él le confesaba que creía estar enamorado de Bra?

 _¡Pero qué rayos estaba pensando!_ Como podía siquiera pensar eso cuando no tenía la menor idea de si Bra podría sentir algo similar por él. Cuando Bra era pequeña, era evidente que gustaba de Goten, pero era el típico amor inocente de una niña pequeña.

 _Es joven. Muy joven, y tiene al mundo a sus pies. Qué podría interesarle a ella de un tipo medio, un hombre de negocios como yo._ Si bien, apenas pasaba de los treinta, en ocasiones sentía que tenía cien años sobre los hombros.

Bra sintió por él ese amor tierno de la infancia. Eso estab claro.

Pero, al crecer, Bra solía salir a menudo con chicos cuando tuvo la edad suficiente, tras la solemne promesa de Vegeta de no pulverizar a todo muchacho que tocara su puerta, pero siempre había ese cariño especial para él en la mirada de la pequeña. De alguna manera, ella siempre estaba en casa cuando él aparecía por ahí. Casualmente, las noches que él pasaba en la Corporación, Bra no tenía otros planes más que quedarse allí.

¿Será que en realidad eran sólo muy buenos amigos y él estaba mal interpretando todo?

Recordó la época en que Bra había pasado por un detestable periodo de su adolescencia al que Trunks llamó _"el terrible y feo ogro de Capsule Corp"_.

Bra estaba constantemente de mal humor y solía gruñir por las habitaciones. Lo miraba con un deje de odio en los ojos que Goten detestaba _¿A dónde se había ido SU Bra, burlona y divertida?_ solía pensar en ese entonces.

Claro que jamás hizo la conexión de que, coincidentemente con el tiempo que duró esa faceta, fue lo que duró su noviazgo con Pares y la presencia de ésta en sus vidas, lo que, en su caso, incluía por supuesto tardes con ella en la Corporación.

¿Estaba malinterpretando todo, o Bra realmente podría sentir algo por él? Hace mucho que su amistad se había asentado definitivamente, ya separada de su relación con Trunks. Éste era su mejor amigo, su hermano, su compañero de aventuras, batallas y fiestas, en él confiaba plenamente y a ojos cerrados.

Pero con Bra no eran amigos sólo porque ella era la hermanita de Trunks. A punta de largos años juntos, tardes de juegos, conversaciones sobre la vida, bromas y venganzas planeadas en conjunto en contra del mayor de los Brief y andanzas varias, habían llegado a tener con el paso de los años una complicidad propia y agradable que le hacía sentirse muy querido en aquella casa ¿Podría esa amistad y cariño que siempre habían sentido uno por el otro transformase en otra cosa? Al parecer, al menos por su parte, eso era posible.

 _¡Claro que es posible!_ — se dijo internamente. Claro, siempre y cuando omitas que ella es trece años menor y que probablemente tengas una enferma fijación ¿Deberían prohibirle acercarse a todas las menores de edad, por precaución?

Pero Bra ya había cumplido veintiún años. La imagen de la Bra de hoy, vistiendo su antiguo uniforme escolar, se paseó de forma seductora por su cabeza.

Su mente no dejaba de torturarlo.

Suspiró cansado, mientras seguían avanzando en dirección al claro de dónde provenía el sonido de golpes y el ki de ambas jóvenes.

No se atrevía a confesar nada a Trunks por miedo a perder su amistad. No se atrevía a decir nada a Bra por miedo al rechazo ¡No se atrevía a decir nada a nadie!

El alegre sonido de risas femeninas llegó a sus oídos.

— _Ahí están_ — dijo Trunks, dando un paso al frente, adelantándose.

Goten se retrasó medio metro, mientras se repetía a sí mismo, en busca de calma, " _actúa normal Goten, no seas idiota y lo arruines. Sólo es Bra"_ , se dijo con falsa despreocupación.

La risa de Bra volvió a resonar desde el frente.

 _Sólo es Bra,_ se repitió.

Y ese era, precisamente, el problema.

— _¡Auch!_ — se quejó Bra, mientras acariciaba su hombro adolorido tras el golpe que le había asestado Pan.

— _Creo que con esto ya gané definitivamente_. — Pan infló el pecho, orgullosa.

— _Presumida_ — le dijo Bra entrecerrando los ojos — _Con razón te llevas tan bien con Trunks._

— _¡Hey!_ — se quejó el aludido haciendo aparición dentro del claro— _Eso fue muy gratuito, Bra._

— _Nombra al diablo y éste aparecerá…Ya me parecía haber sentido que teníamos público_

— dijo Bra en tono molesto, aunque con un deje de diversión, mientras se sentaba en el pasto cruzando las piernas. Pan, que se elevaba por encima de ellos un par de metros, descendió.

— _Sólo pensamos que necesitarían algo de ayuda con su entrenamiento_. _Además, necesitamos algo de ejercicio después de tanta comida, ¿no es así Goten?_

Un escalofrío sacudió a Bra. De espaldas a ella le llegó la alegre risa de Goten. No volteó a verlo.

— _Deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de insinuar querer pelear con mi sobrina, Trunks_ —dijo parándose apenas un metro detrás de Bra. — _Eres muy temerario si crees poder vencer a Pan. Después de todo, eres sólo un aburrido hombre de oficina_.

Goten se divirtió, sabiendo lo mucho que a Trunks le disgustaba el recuerdo de las veces que Pan lo había derrotado. Ella era la única que seguía entrenando a diario junto a Gokú.

— _¿Estás insinuando que la única guerrera poderosa aquí es Pan, Son Goten_? — le dijo Bra en tono burlón, cargado de veneno, poniéndose de pie — _Eso sí es arriesgado_.

— _¡No te ofendas, Bra! Sabes a qué me refiero._ — le dijo, aún alegre.

— _No_ — Bra estaba molesta — _No lo sé. Pero si piensas que puedes derrotarme ¡inténtalo! Vamos a luchar._

— _Bra, yo…_ — intentó Goten, nervioso.

— _¿Te da miedo, Goten?_ — Había desafío en su mirada.

— _¡Demuéstrale a estas niñas cómo se hace, Goten_! — Le animó Trunks, remarcando el "niñas" en tono de burla para Bra, y de disimulada advertencia para Goten, sentándose en el lugar donde antes estaba su hermana.

— _Vamos_ — dijo decidida Bra, adoptando una posición defensiva, con la palabra _"niñas_ " ardiéndole, amarga, en la boca.

— _Si eso es lo quieres_ — dijo Goten recobrando la alegría.

Habían entrenado juntos muchas veces antes en su vida, esto no tenía nada de diferente. Tenía que poner freno a sus nervios. No había nada extraño en esto. La distancia que había estado manteniendo con Bra en el último tiempo quizás empezaba a pasarle la cuenta y por eso la joven parecía molesta con él ahora.

Además, tenía que admitir que la extrañaba. Antes de todo este embrollo de sus sentimientos y oscuros pensamientos hacia ella, Bra era su amiga.

Separó un poco sus piernas, poniendo un pie delante del otro, ladeando su cuerpo y se agachó unos centímetros.

— _Cuando quieras._

No tuvo que esperar más de un segundo. Bra se lanzó en un ataque directo. Había sido veloz. Goten no se esperaba aquello y la esquivó con dificultad por apenas unos centímetros.

— _¡Oye!_ — le reclamó, elevándose unos metros.

— _Debes estar atento, Goten_. — le dijo Bra impulsándose hacia arriba. La pelea había empezado en serio.

Se habían alejado un poco más aún hacia arriba. Su combate era muy similar a una danza. Se movían hacia adelante y atrás, esquivando y adelantando un paso, luego dos atrás y a la carga de nuevo. Se detenían por breves instantes, ambos buscando el punto débil de la defensa del otro. Goten era veloz y fuerte, sin duda. Pero Bra era rápida y ágil, y como todo lo que hacía, luchaba con gracilidad. Se contoneaba y esquivaba los ataques con mirada burlona. Goten aceptó el desafío. Sin palabras, parecía que en esa batalla mantenían otro tipo de conversación, muy privada.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a alejarse del claro entre patadas y puñetazos.

Goten alargó el brazo para atacar el costado derecho de Bra, quien ágilmente dio una vuelta hacia atrás para quedar suspendida en el aire a un metro sobre él. Velozmente se acercó y le dio una patada en las costillas para luego volver a su posición segura.

A Goten la patada en realidad no le dolió, pero sí se quedó mirándola fijamente hacia arriba. El viento revolvía el cabello de Bra y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo. Su frente perlada de sudor y los ojos encendidos, supuso, por esa misma sangre saiyajin que hacía vibrar sus propias venas y que parecía tirar de él, hacia ella, como si de un destino inevitable se tratase. La imagen de Bra como una guerrera era algo glorioso y sensual.

— _Estás algo lento el día de hoy, Goten_ — le dijo Bra jadeando y limpiando el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo. Puso las manos sobre sus caderas. En su mirada se debatían la burla y la fiereza, y le habló en un tono ácido — _¿Tanto te distrajo esa tipa de anoche?_

Bra había vivido por años conviviendo con sus celos por las novias y citas recurrentes de Goten, y hasta ahora lo había logrado. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, el comentario de Trunks en la mesa había encendido fuego en sus venas ¡Ya era suficiente! Ella no era cualquier persona ¡Era Bra Brief! Y era una mujer adulta ¿No era su abuela mucho menor que su abuelo? ¿Por qué el idiota de Goten no podía entonces fijarse en ella, que era bella e inteligente y tenía que andar de salidas con chicas que seguro no le llegaban a los talones?

Es cierto que Bra había disimulado muy bien lo que sentía antes, pero esta vez no pudo refrenar su lengua.

Goten tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Las palabras de Bra haciendo eco en su cabeza _¿Distraído por esa chica?_ ¡Dios! Si ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Si había algo que lo distraía era el constate subir y bajar del pecho de Bra, agitado por el ejercicio, sus labios entreabiertos y su mirada furiosa _¿Le preguntaba por otras chicas, cuando él sólo podía verla y sentirla a ella en el último tiempo_? De pronto, cosa rara en él, se sintió furioso.

Con una velocidad pasmante, desapareció frente a ella para aparecer a sus espaldas y, con agilidad, tomarla por atrás y aferrarla con fuerza de los brazos en una llave que la inmovilizaba completamente, arqueando un poco su cuerpo. Si Bra seguía luchando por zafarse sin duda se haría daño, pero esta vez él no la soltaría.

Se acercó a su oído y sintió como el aroma natural de Bra inundaba sus sentidos, arrasando con todo vestigio de cordura a su paso. Era embriagante.

— _Creo que gano yo, princesa_ — le susurró muy despacio, sensual y con una voz grave que le sonó desconocida. Estaba a milímetros de la piel de su cuello y seguía sujetando sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al de ella. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Bra.

Se sintió animal, hombre y guerrero al mismo tiempo. Un temblor lo sacudió con fuerza. Soltó uno de sus brazos y posó esa mano en la cintura de Bra, aferrándola con fuerza.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, como despertando de un trance. La soltó de inmediato y retrocedió, asustado. Bra aprovechó ese descuido y lo golpeó con toda su fuerza hundiendo su codo en el estómago de Goten.

Bra comenzó a descender hacia el bosque que se veía a sus pies. Goten la siguió, sintiéndose avergonzado de su comportamiento y rogando porque ella no lo hubiera notado. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para alejar la idea de tener a Bra tan cerca. El calor de su cuerpo le había afectado.

Bra lo miraba de frente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

— _Esta vez me venciste, Bra_. — le dijo tratando de sonreír con la normalidad y dulzura de siempre, pese a su interna consternación e incipiente erección, mientras pasaba la mano por su estómago —. _Te has vuelto muy fuerte… -_ trató de animarla y desviar sus pensamientos.

— _No_. — Interrumpió ella, en tono serio. — _No, Goten. Yo no quiero victorias regaladas_ — dijo imitando su tono amistoso con burla, recordando cómo él la había soltado de pronto y de forma descuidada. Para ella era una muestra más de que él sólo la veía como una niña. " _No es una mujer, no es fuerte, no es una guerrera, así que hay que dejar ganar a la pequeña Bra"._

Se sentía burlada y ofendida.

No tenía idea de lo equivocada que estaba.

Ni en cien años hubiese imaginado que, si Goten la había soltado así, tan de golpe, era porque había estado a punto de perder la cabeza.

— _No quiero conformarme_. — le dijo con fuego en los ojos.

— _No siempre puedes ganar ¿sabes?_ — le dijo Goten, de forma cariñosa.

— _No quiero ganar siempre. Sólo quiero merecer lo que deseo, Goten._ — le dijo de forma seria y definitivamente molesta. — _Quiero ser digna de tener lo que deseo. No quiero conformarme con migajas_

— _¿Y qué es lo que deseas, Bra_? — Preguntó, temeroso del rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

Bra no le contestó.

Por toda respuesta lo miró descruzando los brazos y apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas de forma petulante. Lo miró con frialdad y desdén. Había más de Vegeta en ella de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, pero su corazón estaba más entristecido de lo que se debió haber permitido.

— _A veces… desearía que no fueras tan idiota, Goten_. —Se volteó, le dirigió una última mirada por sobre su hombro y emprendió el vuelo.

Goten se quedó allí parado, quieto como una estatua, largos segundos.

Tras un momento de completo silencio, se sentó estirando las piernas en el suelo, como si fuese un niño otra vez, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse. El ki de Bra se alejaba en sentido contrario a lugar donde aún esperaban Trunks y Pan. Se alejaba hacia la Corporación, lejos de allí. Lejos de él.

Abrió los ojos mirando al cielo.

— _A veces yo quisiera lo mismo, Bra._ — Su voz torturada resonó en el pequeño claro.

* * *

 _¿Qué clase de idiotez fue esa?_ Se reprendía mentalmente Bra, rememorando lo que había pasado con Goten en Paoz temprano ese mismo día, mientras iba y venía dentro de su habitación. No había nada en su ya establecido camino entre la puerta y la cama, pues ya había pateado y mandado a volar las cosas que habían estado allí.

Ella no tenía nada que reclamarle a Goten, eran amigos, sí, pero más allá de eso, él no tenía por qué responder a sus celos. Había actuado como una niñita tonta y celosa.

¿La gran Bra estaba celosa? _Sí_ — bufó molesta — _y mucho, al parecer._

Ella sabía, y había asumido, que la decisión de seguir amando a Goten, era sin llorar. No quería perder de ninguna manera su amistad, menos ahora que parecía que al fin él volvía a ser el mismo de siempre con ella, pensó, recordando su amigable conversación en el techo de su casa algunas noches atrás.

¿Tendría que ir a verlo y disculparse por su arrebato?

Pero Bra odiaba disculparse, pues nunca se equivocaba.

Suspiró con fuerza descansando su cabeza sobre ambas manos. Miró hacia abajo, releyendo las últimas palabras que había escrito en aquel extraño cuaderno. En la intimidad de su cuarto se creaba esa atmosfera perfecta que le permitía reflexionar lejos de la vorágine de todos los días.

Definitivamente, no se disculparía.

Pero sí tenía que hablar con Goten. La tensión de todo aquello se estaba volviendo insostenible para ella.

 _Y si, un "tal vez" fuese menos imposible de lo que ella creía, entonces …_ La idea le parecía cada vez más alocada, pero ¿no era la vida misma un constante ir y venir de locuras?

 _Continuará._

* * *

¡Hola! a mis queridas lectoras que aún siguen esta historia y saben perdonar que no actualice tan pronto como digo que lo haré. La verdad, en los últimos días he estado un poco melancólica y sólo escribía cosas muy tristes, así que no lograba encontrar el ánimo para editar este capítulo, que es un poco más largo que el anterior.

Pero justo cuando se me van acabando las ganas, me llega algún mensajito de ustedes que me alegra el día, así que ¡muchísimas gracias!

Me llevé una sorpresa enorme al revisar las estadísticas de este fic, porque tiene muchas lecturas! Eso me emocionó mucho. Así que, para los lectores silenciosos, ¡un agradecimiento también!

Cualquier duda o comentario (o si quieren hablar del maravilloso Goten XD), estoy a un PM de distancia o en fb.

Un abrazo! Pau :)


	10. Confesiones

**Capítulo 10.- Confesiones.**

* * *

Entonces ¿disculparse o no con Goten por lo desagradable que había sido el otro día? ¡Ni loca! ¡Pero en qué mierda estaba pensando! Ella no se disculparía por algo tan absurdo, además, no había dicho nada equivocado. Después de todo, no era su culpa que él fuera tan tonto.

No, ella no tenía nada por lo que disculparse. Pero sí había decidido ir y hablar con Goten.

Miró el diario, cerrado sobre su velador, descansando allí tan tranquilo y se sintió exasperada, repentinamente con ganas de tirárselo a Goten por la cabeza y meterle cada página por las orejas, a ver si así, lo que allí decía, le llegaba a su cerebro de gelatina.

¿Qué cosa tan terrible podría pasar si se lo dijera todo?

 _De acuerdo_ , pensó rodando los ojos, _podían pasar muchas cosas_. Pero ¿qué sería lo más grave?

 _Ella era Bra, había heredado de su madre la belleza e inteligencia, se recuperaría fácilmente de cualquier rechazo_ , pensó envalentonada, sabiendo que se mentía a sí misma, porque en lo que tocaba a Goten, todo era diferente.

Con él arriesgaba más que un simple rechazo. Entre ellos, además de su incondicional y unilateral amor, había una linda amistad. Además, estaba la familiaridad con que Goten convivía en su casa ¿Podría ella disimular para siempre su rechazo? ¿Lo olvidaría, se olvidaría de Goten y de todo, y tendría una vida feliz junto a otra persona?

 _Probablemente, eso sea algo difícil_ , pensó cabizbaja.

Por otro lado, empezaba a dibujarse en su cabeza una idea esperanzadora. Como todo en la vida, las posibilidades eran cincuenta y cincuenta.

¿Qué pasaba si, por alguna jugada del destino, Goten también pudiera llegar a sentir algo por ella?

 _Eso explicaría por qué actúa tan extraño últimamente…_ — se dijo a sí misma, mordiéndose el labio, mientras se miraba al espejo y terminaba de amarrar su pañoleta roja al cuello. Estaba lista para salir. El ki de Goten indicaba que estaba en su casa, en Paoz.

Pues, ya tenía su rumbo ¿Lo seguiría?

 _¡Ya qué!,_ pensó con desenfado, inflando su pecho y adoptando su cuidada pose altiva.

¿Qué más podía perder en ese intento, que su corazón?, se dio aires de valentía.

Pues, precisamente eso. S _u corazón_.

 _¿Lo valía?_

* * *

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie abría, pese a que se escuchaba gran estruendo en el interior.

Al tercer llamado, le abrió una versión elegante y arreglada de Milk, que se veía muy atareada corriendo de un lado a otro.

— _Bra, querida, buenos días._

— _Buenos días señora Milk ¿Está Goten en casa? Necesito hablar con él._

— _Claro, claro, adelante, pasa Bra. Goten salió un momento a dejar unas cajas a casa de Gohan, pero regresará enseguida_. — Le dijo indicándole con un gesto que entrara y tomara asiento mientras ella seguía corriendo, estresada, de un lado a otro

— _¿Está todo bien, señora Milk?_ \- preguntó Bra.

— _Sí_ — respindió la aludida, apareciendo en el comedor, al fin, con un abrigo bajo el brazo y la cartera en la otra mano

— _Lo que ocurre, es que el padre de Videl nos ha invitado a cenar a la casa Satán y como voy tan poco a la ciudad ya ni si quiera sé que debería llevar o qué ponerme._

— _Se ve muy bien_ — le dijo Bra con amabilidad, obviando sus ropas un poco anticuadas. Era divertido verla así. Ese tipo de cosas jamás supondrían un problema para su madre. Realmente eran muy distintas.

¿Tanto como lo eran ella y Goten?

— _Gracias querida, pero como Gohan no se dé prisa voy a perder la paciencia_ \- dijo comenzando a enrojecer de furia. Respiró hondo para calmarse.

— _Ya estamos listos, señora Milk_ — se escuchó la voz de Videl de pronto, en el comedor — _Gohan está… ¡Oh! ¡Hola Bra!_ — saludó Videl afectuosa, aunque mirándola de forma curiosa. — _Buscas a Goten ¿no es cierto?_

— _Bu- bueno, s-sí_ —titubeó Bra, sintiéndose de pronto nerviosa por lo directo de la pregunta de Videl. Nadie sabía que ella iría.

— _Vendrá en un segundo. Está afuera ayudando a Gohan_.

— _Claro_ \- le respondió con una sonrisa tensa.

— _En la cocina hay algo de té y unos pasteles por si quieres comer algo, Bra_ — Le señaló Milk, mientras se miraba detalladamente en el espejo del vestíbulo. Retocó un mechón rebelde que había osado escaparse de su lugar. _Perfecto,_ pensó satisfecha. No había aceptado rebeldías en sus hijos ¡mucho menos lo haría en su cabello!

— _Aunque, también hay algo de carne, patatas y estofado de esta mañana. Sírvete con confianza_ \- agregó Milk, tras pensarlo un momento, conociendo bien el apetito de los saiyajin y sus descendientes. Por mucho que Bra pareciera una reina de belleza, ella sabía muy bien como era su naturaleza.

— _Gracias…_ \- fue lo único que Bra pudo responder. Estaba nerviosa. Pese a ser ella la gran Bra, estaba muy nerviosa. La idea de sentarse a comer carne asada y estofado le parecía un poco bizarra en ese contexto. Iba a hacer algo muy importante el día de hoy.

— _¡Ya vámonos, mamá! -_ se escuchó el grito de Gohan desde el jardín de su casa.

Videl y Milk se despidieron y salieron por la puerta principal.

Bra se quedó allí, sentada en el comedor, sola en esa casa en que tantas veces había estado, pero que ahora le parecía desconocida y silenciosa. Sin la ruidosa y alegre presencia de los Son, esa casa parecía estar dormida.

Había ocultado su ki, pues sentía que hasta eso rompía la quietud del lugar. Estaba tan inmóvil como una piedra, salvo por su respiración nerviosa.

La paciencia nunca fue lo suyo, pero el lejano _tic tac_ de un reloj le estaba destrozando los nervios al punto de llegar a pensar veinte maneras distintas de hacerlo pedazos, pero permaneció estática, sentada muy derecha en la silla, conteniendo el repentino acceso de ira.

Entonces, sintió como se abría y cerraba la puerta trasera de la cocina. Pasos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... llevaba cuenta de ellos en silencio, moviendo sólo los labios. Inspiró hondo. En su estómago no había mariposas, sino horda de ciempiés salvajes corriendo por todas partes.

No era necesario leer su energía, ni concentrare. Sólo podía ser una persona.

* * *

" _A veces… desearía que no fueras tan idiota, Goten"._

 _Sí que es malcriada esa niña…_ No pudo evitar que escapara de sus labios una suave risa. Bra era desfachatada, y podía llegar a ser hasta desubicada algunas veces.

Pero no era la falta de respeto hacia su, en una muy personal opinión, muy madura persona lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

De verdad ella se había molestado, y aunque no entendía muy bien por qué, tras pensarlo un poco desde que ella se había marchado, llegó a la conclusión de que sería lo mejor.

Si ella se enojaba con él, entonces no podría verla por un tiempo. Y pese a que una parte de sus instintos se revelaban en su contra ante esa idea y clamaban por hacerlo despegar los pies del suelo para una rápida visita a la princesa, su lado racional suspiraba aliviado.

Mientras la tuviera lejos todo estaría bien. Él podría buscar una solución a eso que le estaba pasando, sin arriesgarse a dar un paso en falso con Bra. Sin arriesgarse a traicionar a Trunks o hacer alguna otra locura.

 _Sí, aprovecharé este tiempo para hacer otras cosas. Otra ida al bar, quizás. O podría tomar unas vacaciones en la Corporación. Podría decirle a Trunks que nos fuéramos unos días a la costa, o tal vez a entrenar a Kame House…_

 _Idiota_. Le susurró otra vez su lado animal.

Su sangre saiyajin peleaba en su interior por satisfacer lo que quería, mientras que su razón trataba de apaciguar aquello que su corazón humano anhelaba. Ya no podía seguir comportándose como un mocoso.

Sacudió de nuevo sus manos contra sus pantalones. El polvo que se había acumulado en las cajas de libros que Gohan llevaría a la ciudad desde su antigua casa, las dejaron manchadas de gris. El polvo se había metido en su nariz, haciéndolo estornudar un buen rato.

Todavía podía oler sobre sí mismo ese olor tan característico de los libros viejos apilados en el antiguo cuarto que habían compartido. Ese era el olor de Gohan: libros, café y el aceite de la vieja lámpara consumiéndose, en los lejanos días de instituto de su hermano mayor. Era un olor reconfortante. Tanto como lo era el aroma de las especias de la cocina de su madre, o el eterno olor a lavanda con que ella, de alguna forma, impregnaba la ropa al lavarla, tanto, que la misma olía a ella todos los días.

También estaba el aroma del césped que crecía alrededor de la laguna, entre las montañas, muy cerca de la casa. Humedad, tierra y el frescor de las gotas de agua al caer. Ese era otro olor que significaba hogar dentro de su corazón.

El halo del perfume cítrico de Bra, que siempre la seguía allí por donde pasara. Alguna vez le dijo cómo se llamaba esa fragancia contenida en un frasco achatado, de un exótico color morado, cuando le tocó acompañarla a compararlo al centro comercial, y ella le pidió su opinión para escoger alguno, pero ya no recordaba el nombre.

Bra no se decidía entre ese, y otro que prometía tener el olor de un jardín florecido. _"Sería como oler a primavera_ ", le comentó él, con una sonrisa ante la idea, idealista como era. Bra se rió en su cara, diciéndole que era un ingenuo soñador. Así que se decidieron por el otro. Y había sido una buena elección. En realidad, la primavera no iba con ella. Lo suyo, era más bien un huracán.

Habían pasado años de eso, pero ella seguía usando el mismo perfume. Era un aroma que Goten tenía metido bajo la piel.

Entró a la cocina, desde el jardín trasero, sonriendo aún ante el recuerdo.

Sería lindo, pensó, si ciertas cosas resultaran de la forma en que a él le gustaban por una vez, y no como todo el resto creía que debían ser.

Si así fuera, por ejemplo, él tendría a Bra allí mismo. Tal vez ella lo esperaría en el comedor, mientras él despedía a su hermano y a su madre en su viaje a la ciudad. Ella se habría despedid con una terrible cara de inocencia de ellos, que él sabría, por descontado, era falsa.

Porque cuando él volviera y cruzara la puerta que lo separaba del comedor, una vez solos en casa, la encontraría sentada sobre la mesa, de piernas cruzadas, con una lasciva sonrisa en los labios, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

" _¡Hola princesa! ¿Qué haces ahí?"_ , le diría él, haciéndose el desentendido, obligándola a ir por él.

Seductora y sensual, él se perdería en ella luego.

Sonriendo, con esa sonrisa traviesa que sólo ella provocaba en alguien como él, entró al comedor.

Y la vio.

— _¡Hola princesa! ¿Qué haces ahí?_ — saludó Goten con su habitual alegría y esa sonrisa capaz de destruir el corazón de los tipos más duros, sumido aún completamente es su fantasía.

Pero había una diferencia. Sus fantasías nunca le habían respondido en un tono tan real.

_ ¡ _¡Bra!_ — Una mezcla de asombro y espanto llenaron su voz.

— _¡Hola!_ — respondió ella, en un extraño tono susurrante, que resultaba de lo más raro en quien se autoproclamaba la mujer más resuelta del mundo. Parecía que hablaba conteniendo la respiración. _Cálmate,_ se dijo a sí misma, aunque sin darse cuenta, apretaba y retorcía entre sus manos el pañuelo que se había quitado al llegar.

A duras penas, Goten se recuperaba de la sorpresa. _¿Qué hacía en su casa? ¿Y sola?_

 _Ella de verdad está aquí. Ahora cálmate y no seas idiota._

Se detuvo al pasar y la observó bien. Al verla detenidamente, rio divertido

— _¿Qué tienes, Bra_? _¿Acaso vas a confesar un crimen?_

— _¿Qué?_ — Bra se sobresaltó, de pronto pálida y poniéndose a la defensiva

— _Vas a estrangular a ese pobre pañuelo si sigues así_ — le dijo sonriendo y señalando el trozo de tela en sus manos. Bra lo soltó de inmediato.

Rio nerviosa.

— _No lo había notado_. — Dijo mirando al objeto entre sus manos con desprecio, como molesta, como si no lo reconociera como algo de su propiedad.

— _Hey, ¿estás bien?_ – dijo Goten acercándose y descansando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla que estaba frente a ella del otro lado de la mesa.

Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que ella recurría a él para llorar alguna pena. Si lo pensaba bien, pocas veces la había visto llorar en realidad. Bra era orgullosa y terca como Vegeta en sus peores años, y no le gustaba mostrar debilidad, razón por la que a veces pasaba por peligrosos periodos de extrema frialdad.

Muchos decían que se debía a lo similar que era con su padre en cuanto a ego y orgullo. Pero pocos sabían que, en esos largos silencios y miradas apagadas, Bra solía cuestionarse muchas cosas de la vida y el mundo, al punto de llegar a veces a sentirse sumamente solitaria, ocultando esa misma soledad bajo la máscara de indiferencia que había adoptado a muy temprana edad como heredera del príncipe de todos los saiyajin.

Él había visto el rostro tras esa máscara fría, pues ella no había logrado ocultar el punto de tristeza que se revelaba en su mirada para el ojo atento que indagara más allá del frío azul y el tono petulante de su voz.

Y Goten era observador y la quería mucho. Por eso, en más de una ocasión le había prestado su hombro para llorar, y le había dado algunas palmadas en la espalda o un abrazo cálido a ese ser tan aparentemente distante. Otras veces, había servido de saco de boxeo cuando la princesa estaba frustrada y furiosa.

Bra comprendía ese amor infinito que Trunks sentía por él: Goten era un gran amigo. No importaba la situación, pues, al final del día, él siempre tenía una sonrisa cálida para ella, capaz de consolarla.

Por eso mismo, es que Goten estaba tan extrañado ahora. Conocía la mirada divertida y burlona de Bra, también la irónica y suspicaz. La triste que pedía auxilio a gritos y, por supuesto, que conocía la mirada furibunda y aterradora de los malos días. Pero ésta era nueva. Era una mirada cargada de emoción, excitación y electricidad. Era una mirada que encerraba un secreto y una travesura. Era una mirada nueva, de mujer decidida, que lo hizo sonreír. Pero que, al mismo tiempo, lo asustó.

— _Te ves extraña. ¿Estás bien?_ — le dijo, finalmente, alzando una ceja.

Bra rio histéricamente, sacudiendo su cabello hacia atrás.

— ¡ _Claro que estoy bien! Después de todo, soy la gran Bra Brief_ — dijo en un tono extraño, que más bien parecía querer convencerla a ella, más que a cualquier otro.

Goten la miró desconfiado. La conocía demasiado bien.

— _De acuerdo_ — le dijo dubitativo — _pero sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes…_

— _De hecho_ — lo interrumpió Bra, abruptamente. — _Estoy aquí porque necesito hablar contigo._

Goten rio.

— _Pues, aquí me tienes._ — La miró ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando un poco los ojos — _Soy todo tuyo_ , _Bra_.

Él lo había dicho sin pensar, sin segundas intenciones, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Se paralizó al pensar en su significado. Enrojeció violentamente ante la idea de _"ser sólo suyo_ ", y no precisamente para conversar. Tragó saliva, tratando de calmarse, mientras evitaba con todas sus fuerzas la escena que se había imaginado hace unos momentos atrás con ella sobre esa misma mesa _. Vamos, tenía treinta y cuatro años, cómo era posible que se sintiera como un adolescente torpe y temeroso._

— _Si vienes a disculparte por haberte picado en el combate del otro día, te advierto que no bastará con eso_. _Te costará al menos sufrir un poco más por mi valioso perdón_ — bromeó él, imitando la actitud petulante de ella.

\- _Yo no vengo a pedirte perdón, Goten._ — Sonrió con esa extraña mirada en sus ojos, mientras los fijaba en él — _Aunque no debí haberme ido así._

Goten la miró confundido. Sintió una inexplicable corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Su corazón se aceleró, pero cuando vio el ligero temblor de los labios de Bra, no pudo evitar fijar allí sus ojos oscuros y humedecer sus propios labios.

— _¿Está todo bien en casa?_ — Le preguntó tratando de sonar relajado y por decir algo que desviara su atención de la boca de Bra, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos.

Bra se volteó y miró por la ventana en silencio. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, una sonrisa de superioridad, muy de Bra, adornaba su rostro.

Goten la miró y sintió que su garganta se secaba. De espaldas a la ventana, la figura de Bra se recortaba a contra luz, haciéndose difusa y tenue debido al atardecer que comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas. Sólo sus ojos claros refulgían brillantes. Chispeantes, como divertidos por algo que él no lograba entender.

— _¿Recuerdas esa montaña en que tú y Trunks entrenaban de pequeños, Goten? ¿La del acantilado?_

— _¿Qué?_ — Se descolocó. No se esperaba aquello. Bra lo miró levantando las cejas, impaciente.

— _Claro_ \- le contestó, perdido.

— _Quisiera ir_. — Bra sonrió sincera, caminando hacia él, pero pasando por su lado sin rozarlo siquiera. Se dirigió a la puerta.

Con los ojos hizo la pregunta y Goten tardó un segundo en responder. Bra rodó los ojos, divertida.

— ¡ _Oh, vamos! No pienso asesinar a nadie hoy, debilucho cobarde._

Eso lo hizo reír con ganas. Se puso de pie y pasó hacia afuera por la puerta, siendo seguido por ella. En silencio, alzaron el vuelo dirigiéndose hacia el oeste.

* * *

Una vez que pusieron los pies en tierra, Bra se quedó embobada mirando el paisaje que tenía en frente. Era una mujer de ciudad, el campo no era lo suyo. Le gustaban sus comodidades y caprichos, que la tecnología cubría.

Pero esto era otra cosa.

No había nada en el mundo que se pudiese comparar a ese atardecer en Paoz. Se sintió conmovida, de pronto con la sensación de ser muy pequeña ante el imponente Sol que comenzaba su lento descenso.

No quiso hablar, no quiso que ningún ruido más que aquellos que provenían de ese entorno encantado rompieran con ese momento. Pero sí hubo un sonido, y fue uno muy especial, pues fue uno que hizo que todo lo que la rodeaba, se volviera aún más brillante. La voz de Goten, hablándole divertido, siempre la llenaba de calidez.

— ¡ _Qué raro es verte así, tan tranquila! ¿Dónde está la princesa tormentosa que arrasa con todo a su paso?_

— _Creo que su desaparición es culpa tuya, Goten_. — le respondió tras una breve risa

— _¿_ _De qué se me acusa esta vez, Bra?_ — Preguntó, fingiendo una voz asustada, pero de esa forma tierna y alegre, como sólo él podía ser en este mundo.

" _¿_ _De qué se me acusa esta vez, Bra?"_ Esa era la pregunta correcta, que ella moría por responder, desde que era una niña que descubrió por qué dibujaba corazones en las paredes.

" _Creo que estoy enamorada de ti, Son Goten", eso le voy a decir, y le voy a pedir a la señora Milk que le dé permiso para venir a vivir aquí conmigo, porque nos casaremos"._ Lo había escrito cuando tenía once años. Sonrió, divertida, ante lo poco que habían cambiado ciertas ideas con el tiempo, aunque pedir permiso a Milk ya no estaba entre sus planes.

La niña pequeña y la adulta decidida, hablaron al mismo tiempo desde el fondo de su corazón, repitiendo las palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando.

— _Creo que estoy enamorada de ti, Son Goten._

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Dejo aquí un nuevo capítulo. La verdad, lo tenía hace tiempo, pero le añadí algunas cosas que, aunque puedan ser cursis, amé poner. Es que cuando pienso en Goten, pienso en ternura, y el azúcar se me va de las manos. Es inevitable, lo amo. Estoy escribiendo otro fic de Goten que es todo lo contrario, es medio oscuro, entonces se me sale el arcoíris por aquí XD

Quizás alguien quiera golpearme porque esperaban más por el título, pero no puse que el capítulo "Confesiones" está dividido en dos partes, primero, porque soy muy mala muajajajaja, segundo, para darle más suspenso, y tercero, porque hubiese quedado un poco largo, pero la parte II vendrá pronto.

Como siempre, agradezco a quienes siempre andan por aquí **Rogue85** y **Luf** (Cuando pienso en dejar la historia, siempre me acuerdo de ustedes y quiero seguir)

Y también por sus hermosos comentarios a **Viviswan** , **Monserrat835** , **MITWI** y **Carlita** (no sé quién te lo habrá recomendado, pero ¡muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad, linda!) Espero leerlas pronto por aquí!

Saludos! Pau :)


	11. Confesiones- Parte II

**.**

 **Capítulo 11.- Confesiones - Parte II**

 **.**

* * *

Bra estaba de pie, dándole la espalda. De frente hacia el lugar en que el sol se escondía

Goten se había sentado, de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, un poco más atrás. Al parecer, su voz se había quedado en la puerta de su casa, y su habitual sentido del humor hacía gala por su ausencia.

— _Yo sé que eres un idiota ingenuo, Goten_ — Le dijo, en tono bromista — _Así que seré yo la que dé el gran paso ¡Tienes mucha suerte_!

Goten rió de forma extraña, mientras un sudor frío le recorrió la frente. Sintió las palmas heladas y encogió los dedos dentro de sus zapatos. La situación se volvía de lo más impredecible y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se puso de pie y avanzó un paso hacia ella. Era inevitable acercarse, pues Bra lo atraía con la fuerza de un planeta.

Ella lo miraba con desenfado, como siempre hacía, ambas manos sobre las caderas, aunque el sonrojo de sus mejillas arruinaba toda esa fachada de seguridad. Parecía como si se aprestara para luchar. Lo miraba fijamente con unos ojos que parecían querer traspasar su alma. Lo miraba como esperando algo de él. Algo que no estaba seguro de poder dar.

" _Creo que estoy enamorada de ti, Son Goten_ ". Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza con cada latido. Se sintió mareado.

Como en trance, dio otro paso que lo acercó más hacia ella.

Inevitable.

— _Bra._ — le dijo en tono suplicante. Se detuvo, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. _No lo hagas, por favor_ , pensó con desesperación. Una cosa era que él hubiese estado sintiendo cosas extrañas, pero otra muy distinta, era la mirada de Bra en aquellos momentos. Sabía que no tenía fuerzas para dar esa batalla y ganarla, cuando lo único que en realidad quería era abandonarse en los labios de ella. Pero él era el buen Goten ¿sería capaz de romper las reglas?

Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho. El dique de contención que tanto se había empeñado en poner entre sus sentimientos, deseos, anhelos y la realidad, tras esa barrera de eterna alegría y amistad, se había roto. Ese era el momento de las verdades: él amaba a Bra. La deseaba. Desde hace mucho. Desde siempre. Desde hace tanto tiempo atrás, que le daba miedo.

Quería a Bra. Quería abrazarla, comérsela. Quería aplastarla bajo su peso. Quería tocar allí donde su piel parecía tan blanca que dejaba ver el entramado de sus venas.

Quería amar a Bra. Allí, ahora. Siempre. Quería tomarla e irse de allí a otro mundo, a otro planeta, daba igual dónde. Quería llevársela lejos de todos, lejos de las reglas, de las culpas, de sus familias.

Lejos de Trunks.

Bastaba con ver la decisión en los ojos de Bra, y el tormento en los de Goten. Sin necesidad de más palabras, la conmoción ya se había desatado.

— _Por favor, Bra…_ — dijo mirando al cielo, compungido y atormentado. La tempestad en su alma no le daba tregua.

— _Está bien, Goten_ — le dijo en tono consolador, dando el paso definitivo que lo puso al alcance de su boca. — _Todo estará bien_.

— _No_. — Negó, con la mirada destrozada — _No está bien, Bra._

— _Cómo puede no estarlo, Goten, si se siente tan cálido._ \- le dijo ella, perdiendo la paciencia, conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración que amenazaban con ahogarla de un momento a otro.

Jamás había visto así a Goten, tan afligido, tan roto ¿Estaba así porque no sabía cómo rechazarla? Ella se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, y no se iría de ahí con las manos vacías.

Si este era el momento en que apostaría todo, al menos lo haría en grande.

— _Tú me gustas, Goten_ , _y yo… quiero estar contigo._

" _Quiero estar contigo; acompáñame al centro comercial; llévame a la escuela; quédate conmigo; vamos a comer…"_ Bra era muy directa, siempre lo había sido, y lo había arrastrado a él con ella, aunque nunca le importó en realidad verse arrastrado. Todos lo hacían: sus padres, su hermano, sobre todo Trunks, y aunque no le gustaba, siempre cedía a los caprichos de todos los demás con una sonrisa, procurando no ahondar de más en esa extraña molestia que se instalaba en su pecho.

Pero, verse arrastrado por ella, jamás le había molestado. Era cálido y placentero, por más descabellados que fuesen los planes de la princesa. Y es que, si lo pensaba bien, en todas esas ocasiones, los planes de Bra se construían en torno a él como centro, como si él fuera algo importante, y no un simple acompañamiento. Con Bra, Goten no era un complemento, era un sujeto completo.

Ella no pedía permiso, sólo exigía lo que quería y ya. Además de directa, podía ser muy egoísta, también.

Cerró los ojos, cansado. Tenía ganas de echarse a dormir y que esto sólo fuera otro sueño más, pero, también, tenía ganas de correr muy rápido, de volar, de darle la vuelta a la Tierra y volver.

Ahí estaba. La verdad lo golpeó con una brutalidad que no esperaba.

— _¿Lo sabes, cierto? Creo que estoy enamorada de ti, Goten. Creo… que te he querido desde siempre, en realidad._

 _¿Qué si él lo sabía?_ Lo único claro en su mente era el empeño por negarlo. Por negarse y refrenar todo instinto.

Su corazón dio un brinco y luego se detuvo para quedarse mudo ¿Era eso posible, que su corazón se detuviera? _Claro que no, idiota, si así fuera ya estarías muerto_ ¿Tal vez lo estaba? No, no lo estaba.

Ahí estaba ella, diciéndole que él le gustaba, que lo quería. Su cabeza estaba en blanco.

La emoción y el temor que luchaban dentro de él sólo dejaron paso a un gran espacio vacío que cuestionaba todo aquello a lo que siempre se había aferrado a creer por miedo a cometer una equivocación. _Entonces, ¿sí sería posible?_

Como en negativa, los fríos ojos de Trunks lo miraron desde el fondo de su alma, con severo reproche.

— _Es un error_ , e _l que sientas esto, Bra._ — Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

— _¡No lo es!_ — replicó, molesta.

— _Eres sólo una niña mimada, Bra ¡Apenas tienes veintiuno!_

 _Mentira._ El único crío allí era él mismo, y Goten lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, eso sí le había dolido a Bra.

 _Mimada, presumida, caprichosa, niña_. Le habían dicho de todo. En tono de cariñosa condescendencia unos, cargado de envidia y resentimiento otros, en forma de reproche los demás. Todo el mundo tenía una opinión de ese tipo sobre ella, aún sin conocerla, todos opinaban. Pero él no. Él jamás la había tratado de aquella manera, porque él era distinto y por eso ella lo amaba.

Esas palabras realmente le habían dolido.

— _Sé perfectamente bien lo que estoy haciendo. Soy adulta, Goten. Somos adultos._ — Le reprochó Bra, ahora definitivamente enojada. — _Si no sientes nada por mí, sólo tienes que decirlo y ya, pero no quieras insinuar que no sé lo que estoy haciendo._

¿En qué momento todo se había ido al carajo? Pues bien, si así era, ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Con fiereza se acercó a él y lo besó. Tomó sus labios con fuerza, casi mordiéndolo. Era un castigo y un llamado de atención a la vez, para que Goten abandonara esa rectitud y esa cobardía.

Y Goten no se resistió, rindiendo todas sus barreras, se entregó con pasión a ese beso. Sus manos al fin encontraron el camino hacia la cintura de Bra.

Era ese beso postergado desde hace tantos años, que la había atormentado a ella y que lo había torturado a él, escondido bajo una amistad en que los roces casuales hace tiempo ya habían adquirido otro cariz. La sensación de piel sobre piel en un inocente toque de sus manos, hace años había dejado ser inocente. Negar la corriente que los hacía saltar a ambos al contacto del otro era pura ceguera. Así como negar que cada uno llamaba al otro a su cama en la soldad de sus noches.

Ambos llevaban ese amor y ese deseo, como un silencioso y pesado compañero en el corazón, siempre al acecho, a la espera de su momento.

" _Sólo promete que no romperás el corazón de mi hermanita ¿de acuerdo?"_ , le había dicho Trunks, hace muchos años, hace vidas atrás, en medio de una broma. La voz de su mejor amigo y sus palabras lo azotaron dolorosamente contra la realidad, como un balde de agua helada.

Era imposible separar a aquella Bra que lo invitaba a su fiesta de cumpleaños de animalitos, de esa que ahora contenía los gemidos contra su boca, bajo sus manos. Gemidos que encontraban como única causa, precisamente, sus manos.

De pronto, sintió como si todo el peso de esos trece años que los separaban le cayera sobre los hombros con la fuerza de una condena.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente y, jadeando, se separó de ella.

Bra lo miraba en silencio, la confusión, la furia y el deseo se fundían en su mirada.

— _Perdóname, Bra. Esto no es correcto_.

— _No hagas esto, Goten_ — dijo ella, en tono quedo - _No lo hagas…_

— _Debes irte ya_. — Como pocas veces lo había sido en toda su vida, esta vez fue tajante.

Ese había sido su paso definitivo. Bra se había jugado todo en esos momentos. No era idiota ni era una niña, sabía cuándo un beso era correspondido y más aún, cuando había tanta pasión en ello. Entonces ¿qué era lo que tanto paralizaba a Goten? ¿Fue sólo la calentura del momento que no pudo evitar, o él realmente la quería, pero era tan cobarde como para no aceptarlo?

Y encima, él le pedía que se fuera.

Bra ya se lo había dicho una vez: ella no se conformaba. Su naturaleza era orgullosa, idéntica a la de Vegeta en muchas más dimensiones de las que alguien llegaría a comprender. Y él lo sabía. La humillación, para ella, tenía un alto precio. Y ahora, su ego estaba lastimado.

Se sentía humillada por el rechazo, sí. Pero más aún, estaba frustrada. Había vislumbrado un pedazo de ese amor que llevaba cargando durante años sobre sí y que ahora le era negado sólo por el miedo de Goten.

Era eso o que en realidad no la quería, y seguía siendo solo la niña, la amiga, la hermanita de Trunks.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones le resultaban inmensamente dolorosas.

Goten se debatía. Quería huir de ahí. Quería quedarse. Pero por sobre todo quería volver a besarla. Se sentía culpable y traidor. Empezaba a asquearse de sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía una irrefrenable atracción que tiraba de él hacia Bra. Se dio vuelta para no verla más, como si así ella fuera a desaparecer, como un niño que cerraba los ojos para evitar que lo regañaran.

— _Si quieres que me vaya me iré, Goten. Pero esta vez, no esperes que vuelva_. — Le dijo, definitiva, tajante, con voz cortante y afilada. Era una advertencia. No habría otra oportunidad. Bra no daba segundas oportunidades.

Goten no respondió, temiendo que si abría la boca dejaría escapar todo aquello que luchaba por salir de su pecho _¿Por qué no podía entender ella lo incorrecto de todo aquello?_ Era traición a la confianza de su familia. Más aún, ella no sabía desde cuándo él la deseaba. Y si lo supiera, probablemente se espantaría.

Bra lo miró con furia y tristeza en los ojos. Su corazón se negaba a romperse ante lo que parecía innegable.

 _Goten, el bueno, el dulce y encantador Goten, no tenía el valor para amarla como una mujer,_ pensó con amargura. _Pero tampoco tenía el valor para decirle a la cara que no la quería._

 _Pues, a la mierda el correcto Goten con su cobardía, entonces._

En silencio, empezó a levitar unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

— _Eres un idiota, Goten_ — Le dijo esta vez con calma, pero con fuego en las palabras, no con diversión, no con burla, no con complicidad. Se alejó de allí, orgullosa, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Goten, aún de espaldas a ella, la sintió marchar. Sintió su ki alejarse, dirigiéndose hacia el lado equivocado, porque era la dirección contraria a aquella en que él se encontraba, aún con la sensación del calor del cuerpo de Bra encendiendo sus manos y con su perfume cosquilleándole en los sentidos.

Temblaba, conteniendo su furia, con los puños apretados a los costados, la espalda rígida.

Se odiaba a si mismo por haberse atrevido a posar los ojos en alguien que para él estaba absolutamente prohibida.

Se odiaba por haberse fijado en quien, a su entender, hace muy poco no era más que una niña.

Se odiaba por haberse enamorado de la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

Se odiaba por desear con todas sus ansias hacerle el amor a Bra.

Se odiaba por ser siempre tan correcto y complacer con una sonrisa a todo mundo, y no atreverse a cruzar un límite que nadie le había impuesto realmente, más que su propia conciencia.

Pero, por sobre cualquier otra cosa, se odiaba por dejarla partir.

Por ese instante, la condescendencia dio lugar al instinto, y soltó la rienda al animal indómito que lo doblegaba.

Un potente haz de luz iluminó Paoz, cuando Goten derribó una montaña lejana con un solo ataque. Estaba furioso, como nunca lo estaba el buen Son Goten.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

¡Nooo, Goten! ¿Qué hiciste?

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Qué difícil es sentir algo por alguien cuando las cosas son tan complicadas, ¿no? Esa lucha entre el querer y el deber ser, siempre es compleja. Pobre de mi querido Goten.

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. Le agradezco a todos quienes pasen a leer por aquí, tanto a los lectores silenciosos como a quienes siempre me acompañan en esta historia con sus lindos comentarios, especialmente a **Monserrat835** , **Rogue85** , **MITWI** y **Luf**.

También a los lectores sin cuenta que dejaron bellos comentarios; **Les** , **Ingrid** , **Carlita** y un invitado misterioso XD Qué rico es saber que más personas en el mundo aman a esta hermosa pareja.

¡Les mando un abrazo!

Pau.


	12. Buscando refugio

**.**

 **Capítulo 12.- Buscando refugio**

 **.**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba, lento e inexorable, como burlándose de él cruelmente en su cara. Un día y luego otro; una noche tras otra dieron paso a esa interminable semana.

Una semana sin visitar Capsule Corp. Una semana sin ver a Trunks. Una semana sin Bra.

Una semana con el sabor de su boca aún en los labios.

Después de lo ocurrido, Goten decidió que necesitaba alejarse y pensar. La situación era confusa para él: siempre había sido alguien de acciones y estímulos. Si tenía hambre, iba y devoraba una tonelada de lo que fuera. Si algo le parecía gracioso, reía hasta ahogarse. Si se le venía a la cabeza una idea imposible, la decía sin importar lo ridícula que sonara. Si le gustaba una chica, sólo se acercaba, desplegaba su innata simpatía y, casi todas las veces, se llevaba un número de teléfono a casa. Siempre había sido igual, todo era sencillo y natural.

¿Por qué era distinto ahora? Ah, claro. Bra.

Habló con Trunks y le pidió unos días libres en la oficina. Seguía respondiendo algunos correos y atendiendo asuntos urgentes que eran de su exclusiva responsabilidad, pero no había vuelto a poner un pie en la empresa. No sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara.

Cuando se miraba al espejo sentía que cada gesto lo delataba. La verdad se leía en su cara, con letras mayúsculas y brillantes, y jamás había podido engañar a Trunks realmente. Ante la menor petición de su amigo cedía inevitablemente, siempre buscando hacer feliz a todo el mundo.

Era imposible que su amigo no lo notara, o que él mismo no lo gritara a la menor provocación.

— _Al menos tienes que decirme que es lo que ocurre, Goten. Jamás me habías pedido algo así, y menos tan de la nada_ — le dijo Trunks, en un tono paternalista que lo hizo suspirar de cansancio.

— _No te preocupes, no dejaré mis obligaciones ¿De acuerdo?_ — le respondió, a la defensiva.

¿Goten a la defensiva? Trunks cada vez entendía menos.

— _No es eso lo que me preocupa, y lo sabes_ — Goten casi pudo verlo rodando los ojos, aunque solo estuvieran hablando por teléfono, con ese mismo gesto que era tan de Bra. Los Brief podían ser muy predecibles para él — _Me preocupa no entender qué te ocurre._

— _Sólo necesito un respiro ¿sí? Serán unos días nada más. Por favor._

— _Tómate los que necesites, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que decirme que está pasando_ — le dijo finalmente, exasperado.

— _Claro. Gracias_.

Él jamás había tenido algo que esconder, y ese sentimiento de estar actuando de forma incorrecta hacía tambalear el equilibrio dentro de su corazón. Tras un silencio extraño, Goten se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

— _Y Trunks… lo siento mucho, de verdad._

Luego cortó.

La mano de Trunks seguía sobre el teléfono tras haberse cortado la llamada. Temprano esa misma mañana se había cruzado con Bra en la cocina. Es cierto que su hermana solía levantarse de mal humor, lo que sólo se solucionaba tras el desayuno, pero la cara que traía ese día era diferente. Ni si quiera sabía si podía calificarla como enojo. Era algo más. Bra estaba _¿rota?_ Sus ojos no estaban rojos ni llorosos, no daba gritos ni miradas fulminantes, sólo se limitaba a responder con una exasperante indiferencia. Casi la prefería chillona y caprichosa como siempre, o pegando gritos por cuestiones irrelevantes. Pero en los últimos días ni siquiera discutía con Bulma o trataba de extorsionar a Vegeta. Sólo estaba ahí, como un autómata carente de expresión. Era extraño, algo parecía haberse apagado en ella.

Tras estudiar su mirada, y recibir sólo un gesto altanero por su parte que podía traducirse fácilmente como un _"métete en tus asuntos"_ , Trunks realmente prefería tenerla sobre él reclamando por cualquier estupidez. Y aunque intentó hablar con ella a petición de su madre, quien ya había empezado a preocuparse, no obtuvo de Bra más que un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada que quiso ser despectiva, pero que falló miserablemente al reflejar sólo tristeza.

Trató de insistir, pero el portazo que su hermana le dio en la nariz con innecesaria fuerza lo hizo desistir de su intento. De hecho, aún le dolía un poco la cara.

 _Y ahora, Goten y esas disculpas…_ Habían sonado demasiado sentidas, como para tratarse sólo de su ausencia en la oficina.

Se negó con todas sus fuerzas a hacer cualquier tipo de conexión entre lo que vio esa mañana y la conversación que acababa de tener, pero su cerebro era frío, calculador y curioso. Casi maniático.

Nada pasaba por delante suyo, sin que primero descifrara sus misterios. Por eso amaba armar y desarmar cosas, entender cómo funcionaba el mundo y las personas. Una cosa era que Goten se ausentara del trabajo, _¿pero también de su casa? ¿Y por qué no se lo había dicho en persona?_

No quiso seguir por ese camino cuando una corriente de furiosa electricidad lo sacudió de pies a cabeza.

Siempre lo había intentado, quería evitarlo a toda costa. Siempre en medio, interfiriendo, cortando risas cómplices con comentarios afilados hacia su hermana que la sacaban de sus casillas, cambiando bruscamente de temas, presentándole a él a cada chica bonita que conocía, inventando uno y mil planes y salidas que llevaran a Goten lejos de lo que fuera que lo mantenía siempre dando vueltas cerca de Bra.

Curiosamente, él mismo no parecía notarlo. Sólo estaba ahí, siempre. Quizás se debía a la tremenda ingenuidad de Goten que rayaba en la torpeza, o a esa forma tan inocente que siempre había tenido, incluso hoy, de ver el mundo, pero Trunks era diferente. Él sí podía verlo. Y no le gustaba nada.

Al principio, cuando comenzó a concretar la idea en su cabeza, se dijo a sí mismo que eran celos de hermano mayor. Cuando veía a Bra correr siempre tras Goten, pidiéndole favores y abrazos, arrastrándolo a su mesita de té y poniéndole coronas brillantes en la cabeza que él aceptaba con una sonrisa. En parte, agradecía que su amigo lo relevar de esos juegos infantiles, pero tras un rato intervenía apartándola. Se decía que era su papel como hermano mayor y que a Goten no le correspondía. Para eso tenía a su sobrina, ¿no?

Si era sincero, sus celos eran confusos. No sabía qué le molestaba más: que lo desplazaran como hermano mayor, o que le quitaran a su mejor amigo.

Trató de desaparecer ese infantil enamoramiento que Bra sentía por su mejor amigo desde que era pequeña, a punta de descubrir las mayores tonterías y ridiculeces de él frente a ella, pero Goten sólo reía sonrojado y ella le decía que lo querría aunque fuera un idiota.

Veía a su hermana crecer frente a sus ojos día con día, y a Goten seguir ahí, tan incondicional como siempre, pasando de algunos noviazgos más estables que otros y andanzas compartidas varias, siempre a su lado como el hermano que era desde que tenía uso de razón.

Afortunadamente, su paranoia encontró un bálsamo, y sus temores se tranquilizaron cuando ella empezó a salir con muchachos.

A diferencia de Vegeta, éstos lo traían sin cuidado. Mientras le gustasen a Bra y no tuvieran malas intenciones, todo estaba bien. _Más aún, porque ninguno era Goten_.

Pero era inevitable, al parecer. Había sido demasiado optimista, y quizás intencionalmente ciego a las señales que eran tan evidentes pero que ya quedaban fura de su control. Conocía muy bien a su hermana y lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser. Y a Goten lo conocía mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo, y supo que, desde el momento en que Bra cumpliera la mayoría de edad, su inquietud se alzaría sobre sus cabezas otra vez, amenazando con romper la frágil armonía de su vida. Se aferraba a la anticuada y estricta moral con que Goten había sido educado como único freno a lo que el instinto gritaba por todas partes. Lamentablemente, ya no tenía sobre él el mismo control de cuando eran pequeños. Mucho menos, sobre Bra. Aunque de verdad quisiera tenerlo.

¿De dónde provenía toda esa oscuridad de Trunks?

Su inteligencia privilegiada, un don para muchos, escondía también la secreta y tortuosa conciencia de los propios demonios. Y Trunks tenía plena claridad de cuáles eran los suyos y por qué se negaba tanto a la posibilidad de que las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo pudiesen ser realmente felices estando juntos algún día.

Muy en el fondo de su corazón, era egoísta y lo sabía muy bien. Y no quería quedarse solo. Goten siempre había estado con él, no por su apellido ni su nivel de vida. De niños y durante su adolescencia, siempre un paso detrás. Siguiéndolo en cuánta travesura se le ocurriera, aceptando sus ideas y compartiendo los inevitables castigos que, en teoría, debieron haberle tocado sólo a él. Pero a Goten eso lo traía sin cuidado. Y Trunks agradecía y atesoraba esa calidez como nada en el mundo, más aún al verse enfrentado cada vez más a una realidad fría y sin escrúpulos, como era el mundo de los negocios.

Pero, al crecer, el Goten que siempre había estado un paso más atrás, de pronto se impulsó, dando el paso que lo había instalado a su lado, a la par, como un igual. Era el amigo de siempre, ingenuo y demasiado amable para su propia conveniencia, pero cada día, Trunks podía ver como ganaba terreno en seguridad, y de forma inevitable, se adentraba en la independencia de la adultez sin perder su sonrisa.

Y si Goten era independiente, significaba que podía alejarse, y que él estaría definitivamente solo. Era una idea horrible y egoísta, lo sabía. Pocos entendían la naturaleza guerrera y poderosa de su sangre. Muchos pululaban en torno a él por su cargo en la empresa y el dinero que arrastraba su apellido. Un amigo cálido y honesto, en el mundo frívolo y competitivo de Trunks, era algo milagroso y casi mágico que no se arriesgaría a perder. Al parecer, ni si quiera por el corazón de su hermana.

Ya pasaba de los treinta y no había logrado establecerse con alguien. Parecía no haber nadie con quien conectara realmente y le diera eso que tanto necesitaba. Eso que encontraba en Goten, y que le aportaba el equilibrio de esa amistad: calidez.

Muchos podrían decir que era Goten quien siempre andaba tras Trunks. Que era éste quien lideraba esa amistad, estando siempre a la cabeza del dúo. Pero, la gran verdad, era que él necesitaba a Goten para conectarse con la calidez que había en el mundo. Goten representaba hogar y calor en su vida, y de verdad no quería perderlo.

No era idiota, y con su especial amor por los detalles y su particular sentido de la observación, veía claramente la naturaleza del vínculo entre su mejor amigo y Bra, por lo mismo, trató siempre de evitar que ellos mismos siguieran ese camino, además de su natural instinto de proteger a su pequeña hermana. Después de todo, junto a Goten habían explorado el despertar de la juventud y las aventuras que eso conlleva. Conocía de primera mano la naturaleza enamoradiza de Goten y no quería que ella sufriera.

Sí, trataba de que ese vínculo no profundizara, pero al mismo tiempo, procuraba no alejarlos demasiado por el miedo a que fueran ellos quienes, hastiados, se alejaran de él. Era un constante tira y afloja, inconsciente en un principio, pero que siempre estuvo allí.

Sabía que nada de eso estaba bien, pero el natural egoísmo de los seres humanos es algo que pocas veces podemos refrenar. Más aún si esa humanidad convive con las pasiones de una raza como los saiyajin.

Se levantó desganado y se acercó a la ventana. Desde el interior de su chaqueta sacó una cajetilla. Tal vez la semana que viene trataría, nuevamente, de dejar ese mal hábito.

.

* * *

.

Una semana había pasado. Y las cosas no parecían mejorar.

Bajo la excusa de que había tomado una especie de vacaciones en Capsule Corp, se refugió en su hogar paterno un par de días. La tranquilidad y el silencio de su departamento le dejaban demasiado espacio para pensar. El calor familiar de su hogar de alguna manera lo alejaba un poco de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

¿De qué se ocultaba?

La verdad, tenía miedo.

El suave perfume de Bra revoloteó en su nariz, tan real, que sonrió con la certeza de que ella estaba a su lado. Sintió un cosquilleo cuando su pelo rozó su mejilla al acercarse a su rostro. Se estremeció cuando sintió su nariz hundirse en el hueco de su cuello. Luego ella rio altivamente, como siempre lo hacía.

No quiso moverse. Incluso aguantó la respiración. Sabía que el menor movimiento alejaría aquella ilusión, tan real. Dolorosamente real.

Se moría por estirar una mano hacia ella. Pero también sabía que, de hacerlo, Bra se desvanecería en el acto. Ella le sonrió, burlona, por su desdichada situación.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que se había adormilado en el sillón.

¿Qué pasaría si alargaba su mano hacia Bra, hasta tocarla de verdad? ¿Ella lo permitiría aún? ¿Era un paso que él quería dar? Se rio de sí mismo _¡Qué idiota eres, Goten, claro que quieres! Ese es el problema._

Había llegado hace poco a la casa de su infancia, para encontrarse con que allí no había nadie Así que se dejó caer ante el calor de su hogar y el peso de lo poco que había dormido últimamente.

Se levantó con pesadez, estirando su cuello de un lado al otro, y se encaminó hambriento a la cocina, pero en el camino se encontró con algo que no esperaba y que no había notado antes.

En el comedor, colgando del respaldo de una de las sillas, estaba el pañuelo que Bra había llevado atado en su cuello el día que fue a verlo. Nadie lo había movido de allí.

Sonrió, después de todo, el aroma tan real de ell no había sido su imaginación.

Lo sostuvo y recordó como ella lo retorcía entre sus manos, nerviosa, aquel día. _Que valiente es Bra_ , pensó, pues aún con trece años menos que él, no dudó en luchar por lo que quería.

¿En qué momento Goten se había conformado con su vida gris de oficina? La idea del eterno soltero que iba de cama en cama y vivía el día según como se le diera la gana, era algo más de propaganda que real. Era una vida sin duda divertida, pero tremendamente vacía. Al fin y al cabo, él había crecido en un hogar completamente diferente.

Amaba a cada una de las mujeres con las que estaba, de forma pasajera y volátil, pero en cada encuentro se entregaba por completo. Después de todo, era esa su naturaleza, aunque en el fondo añoraba sentir arraigo. Quería sentir las ganas de quedarse, para siempre. Era idealista y pasado de moda, y Trunks solía burlarse de él, pero no lo podía evitar.

Él necesitaba calidez, de esa que le daban su familia y amigos, de esa que le daban los entrenamientos y una buena tarde de risas con Trunks, o uno de los humeantes platos de su madre. De esa calidez que le daba Bra.

¿Podría ser el amor de Bra lo que tanto había deseado para sacudir de raíz su mundo entero?

— _¿Goten?_

Se sobresaltó al ser alcanzado por una suave voz de mujer, que lo llamaba desde la puerta. De la sorpresa, dejó caer el pañuelo que aún tenía entre sus manos, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño sorprendido en una falta.

Se volteó con los ojos muy abiertos.

 _¿Goten?_ — lo llamó de nuevo.

No esperaba encontrarse con ella. No ahora.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Chan chan (música de suspenso) ¿Quién será esa misteriosa mujer?

¡Hola! Primero, quiero pedir disculpas a mis queridísimas lectoras y quienes siguen este fic por la demora en actualizar. Las últimas semanas tuve la cabeza en un proyecto personal- familiar que me tuvo lejos de la computadora pero que me hizo muy feliz, así que ahora retomamos la historia con más ganas.

Sé que gran parte de este capítulo era sobre Trunks, pero era necesario. Las relaciones humanas son complejas, y más aún la de ellos dos. Para mí son dos partes de una misma cosa, y quería tratar de mostrar esa complejidad.

Como siempre, un abrazo enorme a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior y siempre andan por aquí: **Monserrat835, Rogue85, Luf, Carlita, MITWI, Dayana** y a **Ukyryo** (¡bienvenida por estos lados linda!)

Cualquier cosa, estoy en face y a un PM de distancia.

Saludos! Pau :)


	13. Conversaciones inesperadas

**.**

 **Capítulo 13.- Conversaciones inesperadas.**

 **.**

* * *

— _¡Videl!_ — gritó sobresaltado, pues no se había percatado antes de su presencia.

— _¡Hola Goten!_ _¿_ _Qué haces por aquí?_ — le preguntó de forma amable, mientras soltaba una gran bolsa de compras sobre la mesa del comedor.

— _Pues…_ — rascó su cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo — Y _o sólo_ …

Y no supo que más decir. Sólo agitó frente a sí las manos, que aún aferraban la pañoleta de Bra. Videl la reconoció de inmediato. Goten, al seguir el camino de sus ojos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tiempo que sentía el pecho oprimido.

Ella lo miró comprensiva.

— _Gohan, Pan y el señor Piccoro están en la ciudad, haciendo algunas compras, y el señor Gokú fue arrastrado por tu mamá a casa de Bulma_ — Le dijo de forma tranquilizadora, intentando hablar de algo normal para que se tranquilizara. Sutilmente, le había dado a entender que estaban solos.

— _Ya veo_ — le respondió, aún nervioso — _Creo que no vine en el mejor momento entonces._

— _Esta es tu casa, Goten_ — Videl le sonrió con afecto. — _Siempre es un buen momento para que vengas ¿Piensas quedarte?_

— _Eso creo_ — respondió él, comenzando a normalizar su pulso.

— _Tu mamá va a estar muy feliz con eso. Siempre se queja de lo poco que sus hijos la visitan_ — Videl rodó los ojos — _Lo que es bastante exagerado, considerando que tú vienes una vez por semana y que Gohan la visita a diario._

— _Mamá siempre ha sido algo melodramática_ — Concedió él, divertido.

— _Goten ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ — Serena, tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor. Goten asintió con entusiasmo, se sentó frente a ella, algo nervioso aún y escondiendo el pañuelo tras su espalda. Ella lo miró fijamente.

— _¿Quieres tomar algo de té conmigo?_

— _Claro_ — respondió descolocado por la seriedad con que había formulado esa pregunta tan simple. Se relajó y volvió a recuperar su sonrisa. Su estómago se adelantó a su pregunta — _¿Crees que haya algo de comer, también?_

Videl asintió con ganas. Ya había comenzado a sacar una pierna de jabalí de la nevera.

oooo

— _¿Quieres un poco más?_ — Le ofreció, señalando la tetera que descansaba a su lado. Ya habían bebido dos tazas sumidos en un agradable parloteo, sin atreverse ninguno de los dos a romperlo con temas serios.

— _Me encantaría, gracias._ — Goten recibió el té en la pequeña taza y le sonrió.

Conocía a Videl desde que era un niño, y si bien habían tenido algunos episodios en que la luchadora no había podido controlar su difícil genio, con los años habían logrado tener una relación de verdadero cariño. Gohan era su querido hermano mayor, quien lo había entrenado en sus primeros años y lo había cuidado con celo cuando su padre estaba en el otro mundo.

Amaba a Gohan, y sabía bien que Videl lo hacía muy feliz. Habían formado una hermosa familia y habían traído al mundo a la pequeña pesadilla que era su sobrina. Además, estaban siempre allí para lo que fuera. Por eso, Goten le tenía mucho aprecio a Videl, además de que ella siempre fue una buena persona. Algo ruda, pero buena sin ninguna duda.

Sin embargo, nada de eso justificaba la forma inquisitiva, aunque afable, en que su cuñada lo miraba en esos momentos.

— _¿Sabes algo, Goten?_ — le dijo tras un sorbo de té — _Te conozco desde que eras un niño llorón._

— _¡Oye!_ — se quejó, divertido, con la primera sonrisa relajada que sentía desde que había empezado esa larga semana.

— _Vamos_ \- Le dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos — S _ólo digo lo obvio._

Ambos rieron suavemente, y tras aclarase la garganta, ella prosiguió.

— _Por eso mismo, puedo decirte que se nota cuando algo te preocupa_ — Su mirada era seria esta vez — _Desde pequeño, eres como un libro abierto, Goten, y aunque ya no seas ese niño dulce y amable que me traía regalos y cosméticos naturales,_ — él rio recordando lo ingenuo que solía ser de pequeño — _sigues siendo tan transparente como en ese entonces. ¿Qué es lo que va mal, Goten?_

— _¿Por qué dices que hay algo mal, Videl? Digo, ¿qué podría ir mal? Con Trunks lo estamos haciendo realmente bien en la empresa, todo va bien. Muy bien_ — sonrió.

— _¿Y fuera del trabajo?_ — Insistió, indulgente y armándose de paciencia. Al parecer, tendría que sacarle las palabras con tirabuzón— ¿ _Todo el resto va tan bien como las cosas en la empresa?_

— _¡Claro!_

— _¿Estás seguro? ¿No hay algo de lo que necesites hablar con alguien, digamos, "neutral"?_

— _¿A qué te refieres con neutral_? — le preguntó, confundido.

— _Sólo digo que, si tuvieras, por ejemplo, problemas con, no lo sé, ¿una chica?, hipotéticamente hablando, claro, yo no tendría ninguna razón para juzgarte. A veces es bueno hablar de esas cosas aunque seas un adulto. Hipotéticamente hablando, claro._

— _¿Problemas con una chica_? _¡Claro que no, Videl!_ _No hay ningún problema_ — Su risa, demasiado aguda para ser propia de él, decantó en un incómodo silencio que naturalmente llevó su mano a la parte baja de su nuca ¡Ahí estaba! Hacía eso cada vez que estaba ansioso o nervioso por algo. Con ese pequeño y familiar gesto se había delatado y confirmado todas las sospechas de Videl — _¿Acaso no has oído los rumores sobre mi fama?_ — le dijo bromeando de forma coqueta, poniendo una voz seductora.

— _Ya veo_ — le respondió ella, tomando otro sobro de té. Tendría que ser directa, al parecer — _Entonces, supongo que no tiene nada que ver con Bra._

— ¡ _¿Bra?!_ — Se alarmó, escupiendo el té que tenía en la boca — _¿Qué ocurre con Bra? ¿Quién te lo dijo? Es decir… no ocurre nada con Bra ¿Quien mencionó a Bra? ¿Fuiste tú? Claro que sí_ — reía nervioso y se removía inquieto en su silla. — _En fin, nada ocurre. Ni a mí, ni a Bra_ — Llevó la taza a su boca para beber de un trago lo que le quedaba, sólo que la taza ya estaba vacía.

Suspiró, satisfecho.

— ¡ _Que buen té! ¿Quieres más, Videl? Porque yo sí, porque ¡vamos! ¿Qué puede ir mal con Bra, cierto?_ — golpeó su frente con fuerza, maldiciendo su torpeza — _Digo, que podría ir mal con tomar más té ¿no?_... _Esto, quiero decir que_...— miró a Videl, sonrojado — _Digo que… no tengo idea de lo que estoy diciendo_.

Videl sólo lo miraba en silencio.

— _Qué podría ir mal, ¿no?_ — masculló bajando la voz

Videl lo miró con cariño. Definitivamente las sospechas que tuvo en el almuerzo del otro día habían sido confirmadas por él mismo.

— _Pues, no lo sé, Goten. Dímelo tú._ — le sonrió, descansando el rostro sobre su mano, mirándole ladeando la cabeza, con actitud de querer escuchar. Se veía tan maternal, tan intuitiva, que Goten se rindió ante su hechizo.

Suspiró con fuerza, medio resignado, medio enojado.

— _Eso es precisamente lo que va mal._

— _¿Qué cosa?_ — preguntó ella, algo perdida.

Goten la miró un momento, tomando la decisión de si hablar o no. Definitivamente lo necesitaba, pero al decirlo, el problema sería concreto, real. Ya no sería sólo suyo.

— _Bra_ — dijo al fin — _Bra es lo que va mal_.

Esa tarde, Goten habló al fin, se entristeció, rio y reveló a Videl todos sus resquemores. Le contó de los extraños sentimientos que lo atormentaban desde hace años y con más fuerza en los últimos meses, y que se empeñaba en apartar de su mente. Le contó de sus contradicciones, de su confusión y de su sensación de culpabilidad y traición hacia Trunks y su familia. Le contó de la conversación con Bra en las montañas. Le contó del beso.

— _Por eso es que en el último tiempo he tratado de evitarla ¡Créeme que es difícil! Es increíblemente testaruda. Por más que trataba de no verla, siempre aparecía por allí con esa cara que pone, sabiendo que nadie puede decirle que no. Y si no estaba dando vueltas cerca, se desaparecía de mi vista un par de días, sin decir nada. Por supuesto, no podía preguntarle a Trunks, así que me inventaba motivos tontos para dar una vuelta por casa de Bulma y saber si estaba bien. Me preocupaba. Traté de no verla con otros ojos que no sean los de un amigo, o un hermano mayor, pero realmente se me hace muy cuesta arriba._ — resopló, cansado. — _Supongo, que ahora vas a regañarme y decirme lo idiota que soy, ¿no, Videl? Es algo que me han dicho bastante en los últimos días._

La aludida guardó un momento de silencio, se estremeció por el frío que comenzaba a sentirse. En algún momento, antes de que anocheciera, habían salido al jardín y conversaban sentados en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un gran árbol, envueltos en la penumbra.

Videl sospechaba que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero no se imaginaba las dimensiones reales de aquello.

Cuando Bra era una niña, Videl supo, como todos, que la pequeña gustaba de Goten. Y es que en realidad saltaba a la vista de todo el mundo y había que ser ciego para no ver que la pequeña princesa tenía un cariño especial por su cuñado. Siempre revoloteando en torno a él y persiguiéndolo para jugar a cualquier cosa, prefiriéndolo antes que a todos los demás, salvo su padre con quien competían en las prioridades de la niña. Bra seguía sus pasos a la distancia y devoraba cada una de sus palabras.

Con el tiempo, todos fueron testigos también de sus celos infantiles. Cómo olvidar, por ejemplo, ese almuerzo familiar en que, con una terrible cara de inocencia, volcó todo el contenido de la jarra de jugo de arándanos en el vestido de la nueva novia de Goten, quien hacía sus primeras apariciones en público ante la familia en pleno. Era una chica encantadora y risueña, aunque algo lenta.

Había sido la misma Videl quien, algunos meses después, la había sorprendido, tijeras en mano, escabulléndose silenciosamente hacia la reposera en que la pobre muchacha dormitaba cerca de la piscina de la Corporación. Al momento de dar explicaciones, Bra sólo había respondido con una muy bien fingida inocencia, que tan sólo quería ayudarla y hacerle un nuevo corte de cabello, pues el suyo estaba pasado de moda.

Bulma, conocedora de la encaprichada y a veces vengativa mente de su hija, no le creyó ni media palabra, así que igualmente la castigó. Vegeta sólo se volteó alejándose del lugar, refunfuñando porque lo habían molestado con cosas de mocosos, pero, de forma preventiva, se llevó las tijeras con él. También conocía muy bien a su hija. Goten, en su infinita inocencia, siempre al límite con la torpeza, le agradeció por querer ayudar a su novia, pero le pidió que no lo volviera a intentar. Incluso, ofreció su cabello si lo que quería era jugar a la peluquería. La chica, que acaba de salvarse de un estrafalario corte que incluía pelones por aquí y por allá, sólo sonrió divertida, ajena a la mirada asesina que Bra le dirigía cada cierto rato.

En ese entonces tenía sólo diez años. Y ya era de temer.

Claro que Bra quería a Goten, y todos sabían de su amor de niña. Pero Videl no se imaginaba que ese mismo amor se había quedado con ella todos esos largos años, más aún, viendo la forma en que convivían ambos como amigos, tan natural y fluida.

Aunque, si se detenía a pensarlo un minuto y volvía la vista hacia atrás, a cada reunión familiar, batalla con enemigos y momento compartido, la verdad era bastante evidente. De alguna manera, Bra siempre terminaba junto a Goten. Por pura casualidad o bien, porque alguno de los dos buscaba la compañía del otro, pasando inadvertidos entre las conversaciones grupales. Daba igual, siempre estaban dentro de un mismo campo de visión. Sonriéndose y bromeando de un lado a otro de la mesa. Quizás la perenne presencia de Trunks junto a ellos había despistado un poco, pero lo cierto era que resultaba bastante evidente al leer entrelíneas y prestar atención.

Sí, Bra lo quería y siempre estaba a su lado. Pero, por primera vez, surgió en Videl la duda de si esa cercanía sería solo cosa de Bra.

Ella lo quería, pero ¿y Goten? ¿también? ¡Claro que sí! La verdad siempre había estado ahí, bien escondida, pero enfrente de los ojos de todos, menos de ellos mismos. Oculto por una capa de camaradería y cotidianeidad, ese amor había ido creciendo y madurando hasta llegar a este punto sin retorno en que se encontraban hoy y que tenía a Goten al límite.

Sólo entonces, la agitada y famosa vida de casanova de su cuñado tuvo mucho sentido para Videl. La interminable lista de mujeres con las que salía desde que era muy joven parecía contradecirse con su naturaleza inocente y hogareña. Su personalidad tendía hacia un idealismo romántico, ingenuo pese a sus más de treinta años, que no tenía nada que ver con su vida diaria.

Pero ahora, ahí estaba la respuesta. Se sintió muy enternecida por él _¿Eres consciente de que habías estado siempre huyendo de ella, Goten?_

De pronto, sintió mucha compasión por Bra y lo que debía estar sintiendo en estos momentos. Ella también había sido una joven muy enamorada, después de todo. Pero sintió mayor compasión aún por Goten y la inmensidad de todo lo que había en su cabeza. Era una encrucijada difícil la suya.

— _No te lo tomes a mal, Goten_ — le dijo, empezando a hablar en el tono maternal que sólo él y Pan lograban despertar en ella, mujer de difícil carácter — _Pero creo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Esto iba a pasar de todas maneras, dudo mucho que hubieses podido evitarlo_.

— _¿Cómo dices?_ — la miró con gesto contrariado. Él acababa de confesarle algo tremendamente grave ¿y ella sólo le decía que iba a pasar de igual forma? Su manera de ser, algo mártir y complaciente, necesitaba que Videl le reprendiera y le dijera lo enfermo de todo aquello.

— _No me mal entiendas, comprendo lo difícil que debe ser y como te debes estar sintiendo. Después de todo, Pan tiene prácticamente la misma edad que Bra y creo que también me espantaría un poco si me dice que está saliendo con alguien trece años mayor que ella_.

— _Pero Videl, yo no estoy…_

— _A lo que me refiero, Goten, es que hay algo que no puedo negar: Bra siempre ha sido alguien muy especial para ti ¿no es así? No digo que siempre de la forma en que la ves ahora, pero sí me parece que, tal vez, era inevitable que, llegado el momento adecuado, correspondieras el amor que ella siempre sintió por ti._

Goten la miró alzando las cejas, en una cómica cara de incredulidad.

— _¿A qué se supone que te refieres con eso?_

— _Goten, es bastante evidente_ —le dijo con una sonrisa. — _No dudo de que jamás hayas tenido malas intenciones con ella. Pero ahora, ambos son adultos que saben lo que hacen. En eso Bra tiene mucha razón. No te niegues la posibilidad de ser feliz sólo porque a los demás pueda no parecerles correcto, cuando muy en el fondo sabes lo que sientes_ – Videl miró hacia las primeras estrellas que empezaban a hacer su aparición. Esa iba a ser una noche despejada de nubes, y esperaba que la conciencia de Goten se despejara de dudas de igual manera.

— _No has pensado que, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ¿siempre estuviste al lado de Bra por alguna razón? Quizás, de alguna forma, estaba escrito que esto pasara. Entiendo lo difícil de la situación. Y más aún lo complejo de todo lo que puede venir: Vegeta y Trunks por descontado, además de tu madre, que seguro pondrá el grito en el cielo. Y no estoy segura de lo que vaya a pensar Bulma. Y Gohan, bueno, digamos que es más conservador de lo que se atreve a admitir con ciertas cosas._

En eso, Videl llevaba mucha razón. Desde el nacimiento de Pan habían despertado en Gohan ciertas aprehensiones y temores dignos de una mamá gallina con sus polluelos, sobre las que a veces ella misma se burlaba de él.

— _Al final del día, la cuestión es si vale la pena intentarlo, y eso es algo que sólo tú puedes responder. Pero sea cual sea tu decisión debes ser honesto, contigo mismo y, sobre todo, con ella. Se lo debes después de lo que ha pasado._

— _Pero Videl, ¿es que no ves lo mal que está?_ — Quiso insistir Goten en voz baja, con pesar.

— _No te voy a mentir, es algo chocante de buenas a primeras eso no lo niego, pero ¿malo? No, no lo creo. No estarían cometiendo ningún crimen. Tal vez hay algo más poderoso que ustedes que tira del uno hacia el otro. Aún no termino de entender del todo a los saiyajin, y siempre hay algo nuevo que logra sorprenderme, pero sin duda en ustedes hay algo que escapa a la naturaleza humana, algo instintivo que los lleva a estar siempre juntos, de una forma u otra. Es como tu padre y Vegeta. Ellos pueden llamarse a sí mismos rivales, enemigos o como quieran, pero sin duda están conectados a un nivel muy profundo. O lo que te une a ti y a Trunks. Todos tenemos amigos, pero ¿has conocido a alguien más con ese nivel de comunión? Yo no. ¡Si casi parecen gemelos! Y ni hablar de lo que sea que te une con Bra, Goten. No sé lo que sea, pero ahí está. Siempre ha estado ahí, creo._

— _Es algo difícil de digerir_ — comentó él, tratando de procesar todo lo dicho por Videl. Pero, más aún, registrando el hecho de que ninguna de las palabras de reproche a las que tanto temía habían salido de su boca, ni lo había apuntado con un dedo acusador.

— _Gohan tiene la teoría de que hay algo en su sangre que los impulsa unos a otros, como una manada._ _Pensándolo de esa forma, es bastante lógico lo que sientes ¿no?_

— _Sí es una explicación interesante. Con razón mamá siempre dice que somos unas bestias._

— _En eso coincido con ella._

Ambos rieron.

— _Videl, la verdad, es que no sé qué hacer. Quiero a Bra, de verdad la quiero, pero creo que le hice daño esta vez y ya no quiero dañar a nadie más. Tú sabes que orgullo no es precisamente algo que le falte. La verdad, no sé cómo arreglar las cosas, porque no sé qué debería hacer realmente. Creo empezar a entender lo que siento, pero no sé si debería, o si tenga el valor. Tal vez sí soy un niño llorón_ — le dijo sonriendo con melancolía. Se veía perdido.

— _Goten ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Piénsalo un poco, y dale una vuelta. Creo que las respuestas que buscas están más cerca de lo que crees_

— _¿Y qué voy a hacer con Trunks?_ — Preguntó en medio de un suspiro cansado, suplicando porque Videl pudiera darle al menos esa respuesta.

— _Trunks tendrá que entenderlo, Goten. No puedes vivir haciéndote cargo de los sentimientos de todos los demás a costa de tu propia felicidad. No todos los cambios son negativos, ¿sabes? Y cualquiera puede adivinar que Trunks te quiere aún por sobre esto. Quizás haga una pataleta de crío egoísta, pero se le pasará. Siempre ha sido un poco mimado. Después de todo, no olvides de quién es hermano._

— _¡Hey! ¿Estás insultando a mi chica?_ —le dijo entre risas.

— _Habla primero con su padre, su majestad el Príncipe, y luego ven a defender a tu chica._

Ambos rieron con ganas, tras una fiel imitación de Goten del firme semblante de Vegeta y uno que otro insulto dirigido hacia su propia persona. Aunque, en el fondo, estaba seguro que esos insultos se quedarían cortos.

— _Supongo que, cuando la gente diga que "al menos otros tienen peor suerte con sus suegros", se estarán refiriendo a mí._

Con una mano, Videl acarició afectuosamente su mejilla — _¿Sabías que, en realidad, sólo eres un niño muy grande, Goten?_

Éste sonrió, al fin.

— _Creo que ya me habían dicho eso también._

El eco de ruidos al interior de la casa y voces que saludaban, hicieron que Videl se levantara. Goten la vio caminar, seguro de que nada saldría de su boca, agradecido por haber sido escuchado sin juicios

Videl ahora iría a su casa, con su familia. La familia que habían levantado con esfuerzo junto a su hermano ¿No había pasado Gohan por terribles pruebas de niño? ¿No había tenido que enfrentar una y mil veces a enemigos temibles? Pese a todo, ahora era tremendamente feliz. Gohan realmente merecía ser feliz.

 _¿Y él?_

 _No te niegues la posibilidad de ser feliz, sólo porque a los demás pueda no parecerles correcto_ , le había dicho Videl. Tal vez, una cuota de egoísmo en la vida no era algo esencialmente malo.

Se levantó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiéndose extrañamente más ligero ahora. Tras la cena y una breve despedida de su madre en la cocina, emprendió el rumbo hacia su apartamento en la ciudad. Era hora de volver a su propia vida y dejar de huir.

 _¿Que estaba escrito?,_ iba pensando camino a la capital. Eso le sonaba demasiado platónico, incluso para él. Sin embargo, siempre había sido una persona soñadora y, por muy ridículo que sonara, cuando Videl lo dijo no pudo evitar recordar cierto día, hace muchos, muchos años atrás. Se preguntó si ella lo conservaría aún, como había prometido ¿Habría cumplido él con su parte hasta ahora?

.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, lejos de allí y protegida por las firmes paredes de la imponente Coporación Cápsula, una dolida princesa arrojaba contra el suelo el que había considerado como su mayor tesoro hasta ahora.

Mirándolo allí en el suelo, abierto de par en par y con unas cuantas hojas dispersas arrancadas de cuajo por el impacto, se sintió morir. Como si ella misma se desangrara un poco con cada página que se había roto o se había arrugado en su arrebato. Arrepentida como pocas veces en su vida, se lanzó al suelo a recogerlo con delicadeza, pidiéndole perdón mientras lo acogía contra su pecho. Y pidiéndose perdón a sí misma también, por tanta tristeza.

En silencio, y ahogando como podía la frustración, comenzó a juntar las hojas que se habían desperdigado.

Después de todo, no había en el mundo un testigo más fidedigno de quien realmente era ella, que ese viejo diario.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo, tremendamente feliz pues el último capítulo trajo algunas sorpresas, además de nuevos lectores a quienes doy la bienvenida. Hay un par de cosas que me dejaron durante la semana que me gustaría comentar._

 _ **Shaguissj3**_ _¡Acertaste! Amo a Videl y quisiera verla retomar esa fuerza y carácter de Z. Por eso quise que fuera ella quien tuviera la iniciativa de ir y cantarle a Goten verdades en su cara.  
_

 _ **Cardenas28**_ _, ¡Gracias! Que tremendo honor esas reminiscencias a Titanes. Ese fic es una obra de arte, es mi favorito por mucho y Michiru, junto con Atma, son mis_ _escritoras favoritas en esta materia. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, ojalá seguir leyéndote por estos lados. Y coincido contigo, junto a Goten, Trunks es el amor platónico de todas XD Lo amamos._

 _Sobre el Trupan, que preguntaba_ _ **Babymercury**_ _, la verdad es que sí lo pensé originalmente. Peeeero, se me apareció Mai en el camino y me cautivó. Me encanta como se ve con Trunks, los siento tan naturales juntos!_

 _ **Carmen**_ _, todas queremos que Goten se nos suelte y haga lo que quiera! Culpo a Milk por criarlo de forma tan estricta._

 _ **Luf**_ _, querida, el suspenso ya se acabó! Y sí, Trunks es parte de Goten, y Goten de él, así que coincido, es importante conocer también su perspectiva._

 _ **MITWI**_ _, gracias por esa comprensión! Por nada pienso abandonar, le tengo demasiado cariño a esta historia por ser la primera que escribo y quiero ver el final, así que muchas gracias por esos mensajitos de apoyo._

 _ **Rogue85**_ _, linda, ya empezamos a volver con Bra, y cómo ha vivido estos días que, seguro, no han sido nada fáciles. A nadie le gustan los rechazos, ¡menos a ella que es tan orgullosa!_

 _Y, finalmente, quiero tomarme este pequeño espacio para exponer públicamente mi fangirlismo y comentar que me emocioné montones con tus palabras,_ _ **Atma Rose**_ _. Como decía más arriba, junto con Michiru son mis autoras favoritas de esta pareja, y me atrevería a decir que del fandom en general. Tus shots son tan hermosos, algunos tan dulces, otros tan reales, tan emocionantes y conmovedores otros. Los amo, de verdad. Eres tremendamente talentosa y tus escritos son bellísimos. Así que nada, sólo te agradezco mucho por seguir escribiendo y compartir eso tan maravilloso, y por haberte dado el tiempo de leer y comentar. Me sentí honradísima ¡hasta se me llegaron a parar los pelos!_

 _Como siempre, un abrazo a todas ustedes y a quienes comentan en anónimo, así como a los lectores silenciosos por tomarse el tiempo de pasar por aquí. Muchos cariños, y espero nos leamos pronto._

 _Besos, Pau._


	14. El diario

**Capítulo 14.- El diario.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Sin duda, en los recuerdos de Goten había muchos días especiales: cuando al fin conoció a su papá, y el día que lo despidió en un triste abrazo que, pensó, sería el último que le daría en la vida. Estaba también el día en que fue consciente de cuánto sería capaz de sacrificar por su mejor amigo, gracias a un bochornoso incidente cuando eran apenas unos niños. Sus primeros pasos en la escuela, intimidado al principio y luego feliz al verse tan bien recibido por los demás. Trunks le había dicho que era un lugar terrible, llena de otros niños desagradables. Sólo de adulto, Goten comprendió que, si Trunks había recibido clases particulares en Corporación Cápsula durante los primeros años, no se debía a lo horrendo de la escuela, como le había dicho éste, si no a las dificultades que tuvo al principio para adaptarse a los demás. Tal vez, su amigo sí había sido algo mimado de pequeño.

Recordaba también cuando se sintió enamorado por primera vez, además del primer rechazo. La primera vez que estuvo realmente con una chica y su primera resaca, pues de la noche anterior a eso no tenía mayores recuerdos.

Recordaba con especial cariño un día que había sorprendido a sus padres en la cocina. Su madre acaba de lavar los platos y se secaba las manos en un viejo paño, mientras Gokú, a su lado, había pasado un brazo por encima de los pequeños hombros de ella. Ambos miraban hacia afuera por la ventana que estaba sobre el fregadero, en completo silencio. Durante el almuerzo habían discutido por los planes de su padre de tomarse un periodo de entrenamiento lejos de casa, pese a que no había ninguna amenaza a la vista. Hace años ya que Gohan se había ido a su propio hogar, así que convivían sólo los tres. Al verlos así, tan apacibles y tranquilos, Goten supo en su interior que no habría escena románica de ninguna película que se acercara al amor que emanaba de sus padres. Sin palabras, ni arrumacos. Sólo la risa infantil de ese hombre que tanto quería y la mirada, entre cansada y divertida, de su adorada madre. Era un instante simplemente perfecto, que se guardó para siempre muy dentro se sí.

Pero, si de Bra se trataba, había muchos días que recordaba con cariño. Algunos de ellos entremezclados con Trunks y otros no. Cumpleaños, noches de películas, las rabietas de la temible saiyajin de sólo cinco años. Su fiesta de graduación, a la que tuvo el honor de ser invitado como acompañante y a la que acudió vestido por la misma princesa tras una extenuante mañana de compras. Las fiestas de té de Bra cuando era pequeña, a las que era invitado junto con Pan bajo la clara amenaza de una paliza de papi ante su inasistencia. Si Vegeta sabía que era usado como coacción, Goten no lo sabía. Esas tardes solían terminar con las dos niñas enzarzadas en escaramuzas tras la incitación de su sobrina a pelear. Bastaba una pequeña chispa para que Bra explotara, y Pan lo sabía muy bien. Adoraba tener una compañera de pelea de su edad.

Recordaba el día en que la encontró sollozando en el jardín por algo de lo que ella no quiso hablar, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla en donde aún se veía la marca de una mano que había sido estampada con fuerza. Esa fue la única y gran pelea que Bra había tenido con su padre. Vegeta no era el hombre más paciente del mundo precisamente, y Bra había pasado por una etapa verdaderamente insolente en su adolescencia. Faltó a la universidad y se quedó con ella esa tarde, tratando de hacerla reír y recuperar el escaso buen humar que ella tenía por esos días. El enojo de Vegeta le duró hasta la cena, al ver que Bra se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos y le respondía apenas con una cuidada indiferencia. Para el momento del postre, el Príncipe de los saiyajin, doblegado por el amor que profesaba a su hija, había balbuceado una torpe disculpa que fue más que suficiente para su hija.

Sí, sin duda Goten recordaba muchos días especiales junto a Bra. Pero si tenía que escoger alguno, había uno en particular que venía a su mente.

* * *

.

Paseaba inquieto en la sala de su casa, mientras Videl y Milk lo seguían con la mirada en su interminable ir y venir, al tiempo que bebían café después del almuerzo. De seguir así, pronto dejaría un surco en suelo.

A sus veintiún años, Goten era aún un joven despreocupado que vivía una vida tranquila en casa de sus padres, compartiendo el tiempo entre sus clases en la Universidad, prácticas y diversión. Gracias a los tiempos de paz en que se había sumido el mundo hace años, era posible para esos jóvenes guerreros llevar una vida tranquila. Si bien no era un alumno modelo ni tenía las mejores calificaciones, con esfuerzo lograba aprobar la mayor parte de sus materias. Y aunque era un buen chico, ¡sí que sabía de travesuras!

Sin embargo, y contrario a su talante siempre tan jovial, ahora se paseaba con el ceño fruncido. A ratos se detenía, se rascaba la barbilla unos segundos, luego abría los ojos como iluminado y después negaba con la cabeza. Y así, todo de nuevo.

Milk golpeó la taza contra la mesa con fuerza, exasperada.

— _¡Ya basta, Goten! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ocurre? Llevas desde la mañana actuando extraño. Pareces un lunático._

— _¿Qué?_ — Goten la miró interrogante y luego sonrió, poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza. Según su madre, ya había sido un rebelde. No quería, además, ser un lunático a sus ojos — _¡Lo siento, mamá! No me había dado cuenta. Es que necesito pensar en algo, pero no se me ocurre ninguna buena idea._

— _Tal vez podamos ayudarte, Goten_ — le ofreció amablemente Videl — _¿Qué ocurre?_

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta hizo aparecer un trozo colorido de papel.

— _Bra me ha invitado esta tarde a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Dijo que cumplir ocho años era algo muy importante en la vida de una persona, así que quiero llevarle un buen regalo, pero no se me ocurre nada._

Ambas mujeres se miraron y rieron _¿Un volcán?_ Daba igual, sería como fuegos artificiales _¿Un terremoto?_ No hay problema, él seguiría durmiendo como si nada _¿Un enemigo poderoso?_ ¡Pan comido! Serviría como entrenamiento. Pero ¿un regalo de cumpleaños adecuado, para una caprichosa niñita? Sólo Goten podía preocuparse por algo así.

— _¡Vaya! Sí que le tienes cariño a esa chiquilla_ — Milk estaba de verdad orgullosa de lo buen chico que seguía siendo su pequeño Goten, pese a los años. A veces se detenía a mirarlo sin que él lo notara, y no podía evitar verlo como en sus primeros años. Había algo imperecedero en su mirada.

— _Al menos ella no trata de matarme a golpes cada vez que me ve, como cierta personita_.

— _¡Oye!_ — rio Videl, orgullosa de su pequeña — _Debería preocuparte más el hecho de que Pan ya logré alcanzarte y vencerte._

— _Trunks es mi hermano_ — dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros — _Bra es como una hermanita pequeña. Me gusta hacerla feliz, es especial_.

— _Bueno,_ — prosiguió Videl, tras un sorbo de café — _y entonces ¿Por qué no buscas algo que sea especial para ella?_

— _Esa niña también te quiere mucho, Goten_ — agregó su madre — _Lo que le des la hará feliz, sin duda._

Entonces, la mirada de Goten cambió y se iluminó.

— _¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Muchas gracias!_ — les dijo saliendo del salón, volando a través de la ventana abierta.

— _¡Goten!_ _¡Esos no son modales!_

Milk jamás cedería en su esfuerzo por corregir a esos salvajes hombres saiyajin. Al final, ambas se miraron sonriendo. Definitivamente, Goten era un joven muy dulce.

 **ooo**

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña!_ — le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, escondiendo el paquete tras su espalda.

— _¡Goten!_ _¡Por fin llegas!_ — le dijo en tono impaciente, arrojándose a sus brazos — _¿Dónde habías estado?_

Goten se rio, seguro de que algún día Bra sería una mujer de temer. Ella lo increpó desde muy abajo, enfundada en su vestido de princesa, con los brazos cruzado sobre el pecho y la mirada de Vegeta en sus ojos. Una mujer de temer, seguro.

— _Lo siento, lo siento_ — Se disculpó entre risas — S _é que me tardé un poco, pero tuve una buena razón ¡Anda! Cierra los ojos_.

Bra obedeció, atajando su inminente rabieta.

— _¡Tarán!_ — Goten hizo ruido de trompetas y redoble de tambores, poniendo frente a su rostro un paquete grueso y rectangular envuelto en papeles coloridos — ¡ _Felicidades!_ — Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— _¡Gracias, Goten!_ — Bra no cabía en sí de felicidad, amaba los regalos — _¿Puedo abrirlo?_

— _¡Claro que sí! Es tuyo._

Bra deshizo con rapidez el moño rojo y rasgó el papel brillante. Frente a sus ojos apareció un lindo cuaderno, aunque parecía más uno de esos libros antiguos. Tenía una preciosa cubierta de cuero marrón y hojas de una suave tonalidad amarilla.

La pequeña lo miró confundida, enarcando una ceja. Sin duda la libreta era preciosa, pero no parecía un regalo que normalmente se haría a una niña de ocho años.

Goten rió ante su confusión y se hincó frente a ella.

— _Escucha, Bra_ — le dijo adoptando de pronto un aire solemne que hizo que la pequeña, pese a su frustración, le prestara toda su atención. Ella de verdad quería un pony y nadie se lo había regalado aún.

— _Este regalo es muy especial. Junto con este diario, hay una promesa: Yo te prometo que seremos amigos siempre, y que cada vez que sientas tristeza o tengas algo importante que contar, yo te escucharé. Y aunque yo no esté a tu lado puedes escribirlo aquí y será como si yo estuviera allí. Así, nunca estarás sola._

— _Goten... ¡Gracias!_ — le dijo emocionada. Si bien no entendía del todo el significado de sus palabras, ya que a esa edad la máxima tragedia posible que podía concebir en su cabeza era no recibir el dichoso pony multicolor que tanto quería, sí comprendía que aquel era un regalo muy especial y un momento que no olvidaría. Le bastó ver la seriedad y profundidad en los ojos oscuros de Goten para comprenderlo. Le encantaba cuando la trataban como grande, y ese momento definitivamente tenía la pinta de ser algo serio.

Decidió que escribiría en ese diario todas sus aventuras y quizás, algún día, podría leerlas a Goten.

— _Espera Bra, hay algo más. Al final del diario, hay una sorpresa para ti_.

La niña, emocionada, voló a la última página, cuando la mano de Goten la detuvo

— _Pero,_ — le dijo en tono serio — _no puedes verla aún._

Bra lo miró estupefacta sin entender nada, apenas controlando su enojo. Vegeta amenazaba con aparecer en ella de un momento a otro

¿Qué había una sorpresa para ella, pero no podía verla? ¡Tonterías! ¡Ella era Bra Brief! Y había cumplido ocho años.

— _Ahora, tú debes prometerme algo a mí_ — Goten, trató de captar de nuevo su atención — _Debes prometerme que no verás la última página hasta que hayas llenado todas las demás ¿De acuerdo? No se vale hacer trampas._

— _¡¿Qué?!_ — Bra, incrédula y con la mandíbula desencajada, evaluaba el libro en sus manos — ¡ _Faltan como cien años para eso! ¡No puedo esperar tanto!_

Goten rio con ganas — _¿Acaso en cien años ya no seremos amigos?_

— _Bueno si, pero_ …

— _No, no, no. Sin peros_ — canturreó, y extendiendo una mano frente a ella, le habló de forma solemne — _¿Tenemos un trato?_

— _¡Sí!_ — Respondió con entusiasmo tras pensarlo un poco, estrechando su mano.

 **ooo**

Definitivamente, Bra siempre había sido especial. Cuando pensó en lo que había escondido al final del diario, sonrió, incrédulo ante las vueltas que podía tener la vida, pues ene se entonces no podría haberse imaginado que estaría en esta situación.

Él jamás tuvo malas intenciones ni buscó que esto pasara. Sólo ocurrió, y ahora se sentía como un adolescente enamorado de la niña más bonita de la clase, imagen que le pareció muy divertida. Como fuera, había algo que tenía muy claro: Él siempre había querido una sola cosa para Bra, y aunque desconocía y dudaba de si eso estaba junto a él o no, ese seguiría siendo siempre su deseo para ella..

* * *

.

" _Cuando el misterio es demasiado impresionante, es imposible desobedecer." (El Principito)_

 _Bra._

Los últimos días no habían sido nada fáciles para ella, lo que implicaba que tampoco lo habían sido para los demás miembros de esa casa. Si bien, por momentos como estos es que era conveniente que la construcción fuera enorme y tuviera cientos de habitaciones, era inevitable toparse con los demás a ciertas horas, como la comida.

Aún a riesgo de arrepentirse, cada uno de los Brief deseaba en secreto que la Bra malhumorada y rabiosa de principios de esa semana regresara. Preferían eso mil veces, antes que esa mujer indiferente y apática que andaba por la casa.

Porque sí, Bra podía ser caprichosa con algunas cosas, y muy irritante con otras, pero era una persona llena de energía. Era arrebatadora y siempre lograba hacerlos reír con sus historias y comentarios.

Tenía esa irreverencia y descaro que, en otra persona sin su carisma, podría resultar insultante. Y en efecto, así era para quienes no la conocían bien. Pero bastaba ahondar un poco más para descubrir que Bra era, en esencia, una buena persona.

Como todos, participaba de los defectos y carencias que competen a todo el mundo. Las pasiones propias de la humanidad se manifestaban en ella, potenciadas por su sangre saiyajin. A veces podía ser egoísta y melodramática, pero con los años había logrado equilibrar un poco más su carácter, cubriéndose en ocasiones con la misma máscara de seriedad de su padre cuando tenía algún problema. Pero en el diario vivir, Bra solía ser chispeante y enérgica; así como podía patear una mesa y romperla cuando estaba realmente molesta, también podía llegar a llorar de risa con algún chiste que le pareciera divertido.

Tenía gracia para contar historias y nunca se le acababa el material para comentar, así que, junto con su abuela y su madre, tendían a llenar los momentos comunes de la familia de alegres chácharas, chismes y risotadas, a las que solían unirse Trunks y Goten, quien comúnmente revoloteaba por allí, para la desesperación de Vegeta que, estoico, defendía su silencio y seriedad con ahínco, aún después de tantos años. A veces, recordaba con añoranza sus años de juventud. Al menos, a Raditz y Nappa podía mandarlos a callar y éstos le obedecían. Con esas mujeres, había dejado de intentarlo.

Sin embargo, pese al añorado silencio de Vegeta, la actual calma del comedor era inquietante. Mientras Trunks y Bulma hacía intentos por poner algún tema de conversación que pudiese distender el ambiente, miradas preocupadas iban y venían de un lado al otro de la mesa.

Después del fin de semana, y la siempre extravagante compañía de los Son en Paoz para esa reunión familiar, Bra había estado muy distinta.

A todos les extrañó que volviera por su cuenta, adelantándose por varias horas al resto de la familia, sin si quiera haberse despedido de sus padres, ni había avisado a Trunks, con quien se supone estaba entrenando, que se marcharía. Sólo desapareció del lugar sin dar explicaciones y le escribió a su madre un escueto mensaje después.

Cuando Trunks, Goten y Pan regresaron del bosque al jardín de los Son donde habían instalado las mesas no supieron explicar la ausencia de Bra. Ante la insistencia de Vegeta, y el real desconocimiento de por qué se había marchado de forma tan abrupta, pues Goten no había dicho palabra de lo sucedido, Pan improvisó una pobre explicación sobre una supuesta discusión que habría tenido con la princesa durante su entrenamiento.

— _Y ya saben cómo es, no le gusta perder. Así que se enojó y se marchó a la Corporación_. — intentó con la mejor cara de inocencia que podía poner. Trunks sólo pudo aportar al relato que la había visto algo molesta antes de que comenzara su pelea con Goten. Éste último guardó un silencio sepulcral. Entre mentir y omitir, prefería lo último.

Como no sería la primera vez que Bra reaccionaba mal, le creyeron. Aun cuando habían pasado años desde la última rabieta de adolescente de Bra.

Cuando volvieron a casa, se encontraron con un espectáculo que no esperaban después de lo que les había contado Pan. Acostumbrados a sus enojos, esperaban encontrarla malhumorada refunfuñando por ahí o encerrada en la cámara de gravedad entrenando para liberar la tensión, una costumbre que había tomado de Vegeta hace muchos años. Pero no fue así.

La encontraron tranquilamente sentada en la mesa de la cocina, un tazón de humeante café descansaba junto a ella, mientras hojeaba una revista. Pasaba las páginas con gesto distraído en una aparente e inquebrantable calma.

Al saludarse y preguntarle como estaba, les contestó con una gran sonrisa. Algo dijo como explicación de su temprana partida de las montañas Paoz, tomó la revista y el tazón, besó a Vegeta en la mejilla y subió a su cuarto tranquilamente, como haría cualquier otro día. Bulma y Vegeta se miraron entre sí, extrañados.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

Durante la tarde, Bra había llevado consigo la revista por distintos lugares de la casa, al parecer, incapaz de quedarse quieta en un solo sitio. Finalmente, se había instalado a leer en una reposera en el jardín, a un costado de la piscina.

Cuando llegó el momento de sentarse a la mesa, y Bra no aparecía ante el insistente llamado de Bulma, ésta le pidió a Trunks que saliera en busca de su hermana. Cuando se asomó al jardín por el gran ventanal de la sala de estar, se encontró con una imagen extraña. Bra, con la revista abierta de par en par sobre sus piernas, miraba hacia el frente con un indudable gesto de tristeza y ausencia en su mirada. Había oscurecido hace rato, y, hasta donde él sabía, su hermana no tenía la habilidad de leer en la oscuridad. Sólo estaba allí, sentada.

— _La cena está servida, Bra._

No hubo respuesta ni cambio alguno en su mirada. Trunks se acercó y tocó su hombro, ante lo que ella se sobresaltó y lo miró sorprendida ante su cercanía. Tomarla por sorpresa no era algo fácil, tomando en cuenta que siempre parecía estar a la defensiva con el mundo.

— _Te estamos esperando para comer ¿Es que además de monstruosa eres sorda?_

— _No me molestes, Trunks._ — Le dijo con indiferencia, levantándose para entrar a casa.

La cena se desarrollaba en calma, y mientras Bulma comentaba los detalles del almuerzo en casa de Gokú a sus padres, Vegeta aprovechaba para engullir todo lo que se le cruzaba por delante.

— _¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Todo ese escándalo sólo por un pedazo de carne! Es absurdo, yo no sé qué tienen estos hombres en la cabeza ¿No es así, Bra?_

Silencio. Bra sólo picaba la comida con el tenedor, esparciéndola en el plato.

— _¿Hija?_ — insistió Bulma, dándole un pequeño codazo — _¿Te sientes bien?_

Ella se sobresaltó y los miró a todos, parpadeando sorprendida. Esbozó una sonrisa tensa, apretó los puños bajo la mesa y miró a Bulma con cara de fingida simpatía.

— _No, gracias, mamá. Está bien con esto_.

¿Un saiyajin rechazando más comida? Aunque no era eso lo que le habían preguntado, seguía siendo igual de extraño. Sus padres la miraron con gesto de preocupación, mientras que sus abuelos sonreían ante el despiste poco habitual en su nieta. Sólo Trunks rompió el incómodo silencio, queriendo gastarle una broma a su hermana que la hiciera reaccionar y sacudirse el aturdimiento para darle alguna respuesta ácida y así empezar con su ya clásica rutina de discusión que termina con todos riendo.

— _Vaya, Bra. Parece que los rumores son ciertos y que esa linda cabecita tuya sí está llena sólo de aire. Desde aquí puedo sentir cómo sopla el viento dentro de esa cabeza tan hueca._ — Bromeó, poniendo una mano en torno a su oído, con gesto de querer oír mejor.

Jamás tuvo intención de lastimarla ni hacerla sentir mal, amaba a su hermana, sólo quería hacerla reír como siempre, pues había notado su decaimiento. Además, acostumbraban hacerse bromas de ese tipo. Por eso, y sus buenas intenciones, es que la reacción de Bra lo dejó sin palabras.

En un pestañeo, la escena cambió drásticamente. En un segundo, Bra apretó los puños con fuerza, aun manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. Al segundo siguiente, el vaso que hasta hace un momento había estado frente a ella, pasó por el lado de Trunks, rozando por poco su oreja, gracias a sus hábiles reflejos. El vaso fue a estrellarse con una descomunal fuerza contra la pared, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ante el estallido del cristal. Bulma, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos vio con incredulidad como Bra se estiraba por encima de la mesa para tomar a su hermano del cuello de su polera, levantándolo de su asiento con inusitada fuerza. Los abuelos, en silencio, recularon en sus asientos. Vegeta, que había quedado con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca, los miraba perplejo, debatiéndose entre intervenir o no.

— _¡Te dije que no me molestaras, Trunks!_ — rugió Bra con fiereza cerca de la cara de su hermano, mientras su brazo retrocedía, preparándose para dar el puñetazo de su vida. Trunks, asombrado, sólo la miraba con ojos enormes. Todo había sido tan impredecible que no atinaba a reaccionar y soltar el agarre de su hermana, era demasiada su incredulidad.

— _¡Bra, suéltalo! ¡Bra! ¡Vegeta, has algo!_ — clamaba Bulma, pidiendo la ayuda de su esposo, quien, al parecer, estaba tan impresionado como su hijo. En realidad, Bra no podría hacerle real daño a Trunks, pues si bien era muy fuerte, su hermano lo era aún más, y su poderosa sangre haría que ese golpe dejara no más que un moretón, pero había algo más allí que Bulma quería evitar a toda costa.

Sus hijos, como la gran mayoría de los hermanos del mundo, peleaban como enemigos sin cuartel una pequeña guerra no declarada desde que se habían visto obligados a compartir casa y atención, pero nunca eran peleas en serio. Tras discutir, solían hacer las paces y olvidar todo, sin rencores, aunque a los cinco minutos estuviesen discutiendo a los gritos otra vez. Ella misma discutía con Vegeta cada dos por tres desde que estaban juntos, pero también se reconciliaban en un par de horas.

No podía engañar a nadie; eran una familia de sangre intensa, por ambos lados, pero jamás se hacían daño realmente. Y jamás, jamás, se habían golpeado unos a otros para herirse. Eso era un límite que ella no iba a aceptar se cruzara.

— _¡Bra! ¡Suelta a tu hermano, ahora! —_ Ordenó con voz comandante _._

Justo antes de dar el golpe, Bra pareció reaccionar ante el grito de su madre. Soltó a Trunks lentamente, quien cayó sentado en su silla otra vez. Con ambos puños cerrados a hierro en sus costados, Bra balbuceó una disculpa a su abuela por haber arruinado la cena, sin levantar la mirada se alejó de la mesa hacia la puerta. En silencio, salió de la cocina hacia su habitación. Los cristales que quedaban en el suelo crujieron bajo sus pies al salir.

Bra no se asomó fuera de su cuarto hasta el día siguiente, y no hizo mención alguna al incidente de la noche anterior. Tampoco se disculpó con Trunks.

Si bien Bulma trató de insistir en saber qué rayos había pasado, Bra de forma sutil le sugirió que se metiera en sus asuntos y la dejara en paz.

Desde ese día, hasta ahora, Bra estaba sumida en una extraña indiferencia que parecía no tener fin. Tras el arrebato de furia de la cena, parecía haberse quedado vacía. Su chispa y carácter parecían haberse extinguido de golpe y se veía completamente aburrida e indolente, aunque era evidente su esfuerzo de tratar de actuar con normalidad frente a ellos. Con desgano, arrastraba su presencia por la casa de un cuarto a otro, respondía cuando le contestaban y no iniciaba conversaciones animadas como solía hacerlo. Definitivamente, algo le había pasado. Y, fuera lo que fuese, le había hecho daño.

Bra parecía un animalito herido, que se encerraba en sí misma y en su pequeño refugio para lamer sus heridas. Seguía con su rutina habitual y sin descuidar sus obligaciones, pero en piloto automático. Pasaba junto a todos sin ver u oír realmente, prestando poca atención y teniendo un dejo de ausencia siempre en la mirada.

Dudaban, y con razón, de la versión de Pan sobre la discusión que habrían tenido, pues por más grande que hubiese sido esa pelea, jamás la haría reaccionar así, pero no podían imaginar por dónde iba la cosa. Bulma había llamado personalmente a la nieta de su amigo de toda la vida para recabar más información, pero no pudo obtener nada más.

Trunks tenía sus propias sospechas, muy bien justificadas, pero prefería guardárselas en silencio. Si las cosas iban por dónde él creía, lo último que querría Bra es que él incitara la sospecha en sus padres.

Evidentemente, estaba afligida, pero no había forma de llegar a ella. Durante esos días ninguno la vio llorar, ni mirar el horizonte con tristeza o dar largos suspiros melancólicos, signos que según la televisión eran clásicos de estos casos. Nada. Ni ojos llorosos ni más arrebatos de mal genio, sólo desidia. Todos estaban preocupados, aunque no comentaban nada directamente. Y así, fueron pasando los días.

Lo único que rompió con esa intimidante quietud, fue lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día después de que Bra regresara del centro de la ciudad, aunque los acontecimientos que habían precipitado los hechos habían empezado horas antes, con una llamada telefónica.

* * *

Trunks, sentado en la negra silla giratoria de su oficina, tuvo que mirar dos veces en la pantalla de su teléfono para asegurarse de que el nombre que, intermitentemente aparecía en ella, era el correcto. No habían hablado en una semana completa, el tiempo más largo desde que tenía memoria.

— _Hola, hermano ¿Cómo lo estás llevando sin mí? ¿Me extrañas demasiado?_

— _La verdad, Goten, han sido como unas vacaciones por aquí también. Aunque no lo creas, no hemos tenido que reponer las máquinas expendedoras de la empresa en toda la semana, ¿no te parece una enorme coincidencia?_

La fuerte risotada desde el otro lado del teléfono hizo que Trunks lo alejara unos centímetros de su oreja para mirarlo confundido. Goten había estado actuando tan extraño, tan diferente, sin mencionar su ausencia y su repentino " _tiempo de descanso_ ", que oírlo reír ahora con la misma naturalidad y vitalidad de siempre era, por lo bajo, algo curioso.

Al final, Trunks sólo sonrió aliviado y negó con la cabeza. De verdad lo extrañaba, mucho. Y al escucharlo bromear y reír, le parecía estar recuperando al Goten de siempre. Al menos, una de las personas que más amaba parecía haber recuperado su alegría, lo que era bueno, ya que llevaba días preocupado por la otra, que estaba teniendo días difíciles en casa.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van esas vacaciones? Supongo que no llamas para extenderlas, ¿verdad?_

— _Pues, si me lo ofreces así_

— _Goten…_

Risas nuevamente ¿Qué había pasado? Trunks no tenía ni idea, pero tenerlo de vuelta y poder escuchar el sonido de su alegre carcajada era una excelente noticia.

— _La verdad, creo que he estado demasiado tiempo en casa y ya me estoy aburriendo de buscar pelusas en mi ombligo. Y, como además sé lo difícil que es para ti vivir sin mí, Trunks, creo que es momento de regresar. Estoy listo para volver, jefe_.

La voz de Goten era más jovial de lo que había sido en todos los meses pasados ¿Qué había pasado con él? Pues, si bien aún no estaba completamente seguro de cómo proceder, la charla con Videl le había hecho reflexionar sobre varias cosas, no sólo sobre Bra, sino también sobre sí mismo. De que tenía ganas de ir corriendo a buscarla y enmendar la enorme metedura de pata que había cometido, las tenía. Pero tenía las mismas dudas de si aquello sería correcto o no, o de si ella estaría dispuesta a detenerse a escucharlo. Como fuera, lo primero que tenía que hacer era recuperarse a sí mismo y recuperar su vida. No podía correr a esconderse en Paoz tras la espalda de sus padres, como hacía cando era pequeño.

Si esta sería la batalla de su vida, tendría que afrontarla como el adulto que era, sin importar si ganaba o perdía.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que vuelva hoy, mañana o esperamos a la próxima semana?_

— _La verdad, me harías un gran favor si volvieras hoy mismo, pero no directamente a la oficina. En realidad, necesito pedirte algo. No sé a quién más podría confiárselo_.

— _Claro, dime_.

— _Verás, ¿recuerdas la empresa inversionista de la Capital del Sur? ¿La del convenio de nuevos materiales? Hoy enviarán a un representante de la firma para cerrar el trato. Necesito que alguien lo recoja en la estación, lo lleve a comer algo y cierre el trato. Ando justo de tiempo en la tarde y dudo poder alcanzar a hacerlo yo._

— _Suena a que necesitas un Super Gerente General que se haga cargo del asunto, ¿no?_

— _Algo así. Si conoces a alguien con ese cargo te agradecería que me avisaras._

Más risas ¡Qué bien se sentía volver a ser los de siempre!

— _¿Te parece si en un rato paso por tu departamento? Necesitarás los últimos documentos y la propuesta de presupuesto._

— _No hay problema. Podemos trabajar desde aquí_ — respondió Goten, mientras revisaba su nevera. — _¿Pizzas para desayunar?_

Solo había una respuesta en el mundo para esa pregunta.

— _¡Claro!_

Trunks supuso que lo mejor sería no presionarlo, pues temía se alejara de nuevo. Decidió hacer lo más sabio que podía hacer: darle tiempo al tiempo y ver cómo se daban las cartas. En su momento, ya decidiría qué acciones tomar, pero, por ahora, estaba feliz de escucharlo. Y aunque les esperaba una mañana de trabajo, todo era mejor con la cálida compañía de Goten. Mañana ya sería otro día.

* * *

 _Corporación Cápsula._

— _El de coco era delicioso, querida, pero el de manzana es sin duda el más delicioso de todos los que tenían en vitrina._

Bra asintió con gesto ausente a su abuela, mientras revolvía su café. Bunny llevaba un rato ya hablando de las maravillas de la nueva pastelería que habían abierto la semana pasada en el centro. Antes de eso, le contó de las nuevas flores que pensaba plantar en el invernadero y de la osada receta de pollo con piñas y soja que una amiga le había pasado. Llevaban así un buen rato, sentadas solas en la mesa de la cocina, pues eran las únicas que andaban por ahí a esa hora del día.

Bulma y el Dr. Brief trabajaban encerrados en su laboratorio, y Vegeta hacía lo propio en la cámara de gravedad. Trunks había partido a la empresa, extrañamente alegre, a primera hora. Ese día, Bra había decidido dormir un poco más tras apagar el despertador, pero como suele ocurrir en esas ocasiones, el tiempo se va de las manos, y cuando finalmente despertó del todo, descubrió que ya era tarde para llegar a su clase de esa mañana, por lo que podría permitirse un pequeño relajo en casa. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron truncados con la alegre y pasmosa charla de su abuela.

Lo mejor de Bunny, según Bra, era su aparente despreocupación y falta de agudeza para ciertas cosas. Siempre se podía contar con ella para distender el ambiente con alguno de sus comentarios inocentes y desatinados.

Lo que Bra no sabía era que su abuela era mucho menos despistada de lo que todos pensaban. De hecho, se daba cuenta de más cosas de las que cualquiera apostaría. Había sido la primera en notar la química entre su hija y quien sería su futuro yerno, incluso antes de que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de la atracción entre ambos, bajo la hostilidad permanente de él y la tozudez de ella.

Por esta razón, la mandíbula de Bra se desencajó al oír el comentario que Bunny dejó caer de forma repentina, sin alterar su expresión ni su tono cándido.

— _Y entonces, cariño, ¿qué vas a hacer? No te ves bonita si tienes los ojos tan tristes._

— _No estoy triste, abuela. Sólo estoy cansada, eso es todo._

Se miraron en silencio, Bra a la defensiva y Bunny con su sonrisa amable. Se levantó a buscar la tetera que hervía en la cocina, rellenó su taza una vez más y se sentó en su lugar.

— _Debe ser alguien muy importante para hacerte sufrir de esa manera, pequeña ¡Seguramente se trata de un joven muy apuesto!_

Bra se atoró y escupió lo que tenía en la boca, mientras Bunny se perdía en sus ensoñaciones diurnas.

— _Debe ser alguien muy alto, y muy fuerte, seguro. ¿Qué más, Bra? ¿Es testarudo como el apuesto Vegeta? ¿De qué color son sus ojos? Apuesto que se verá muy bien en las fotos familiares._

— _¡No estoy así por un hombre, abuela!_ — le gritó, sulfurada, sintiéndose humillada al quedar en evidencia. Bunny se alegró de ver otra vez algo de ese fuego últimamente apagado en los ojos de Bra.

— _Ya veo, ¿es una chica, entonces? En estos tiempos modernos no hay problemas, podemos ir las tres de compras al centro comercial ¿Le gustarán los pasteles? Debes avisarme con anticipación para preparar una deliciosa cena, así la conoceremos._

Bra bufó, rindiéndose a la terquedad de Bunny, aunque con una nota de diversión al imaginarse a Goten en una excursión de compras con su abuela, modelando vestidos primorosos con su enorme cuerpo. Con algo de suerte, las costuras no estallarían.

El deje melancólico tras esa breve sonrisa era inconfundible, más todavía en alguien como ella.

— _En realidad, cariño, no importa si es un chico o una chica. Tampoco si le gusta ir de compras o no. Lo único importante es que seas feliz, pequeña Bra_ — Bajó su taza, y de forma cariñosa posó una de sus manos sobre la mano de su nieta, dándole un ligero apretón. — _El amor no es como en los cuentos de hadas, Bra. Cuando las personas dicen que "quien te ama nunca te hará llorar", es porque nunca se han enamorado realmente. Amar es complejo, tiene momentos buenos y malos ¡Mira a tus padres! A veces pareciera que se van a matar el uno al otro. Y está bien. Tener un amor, es tener un compañero, y aprender a superar juntos esos momentos difíciles. Equivocarse y volver a empezar. Es saber pedir disculpas y reconocer lo bueno del otro, así como entender que ambos tienen defectos y virtudes.  
_

 _Cuando tu abuelo era joven, trabajaba todo el día. A veces no lo veía incluso en un par de días, siempre demasiado entusiasmado en sus proyectos, tanto, que sin mala intención podía olvidarse un poco de nosotros. Y yo querida, tampoco era la compañera más atenta que digamos. Muchas veces lo dejé de lado. También tuvimos momentos malos, pero decidimos superarlos juntos._

 _Lo importante, Bra, no es ser perfectos, si no lo que van construyendo juntos, lo que aprenden de las equivocaciones y cómo pueden ayudarse a crecer uno al otro. Acompañarse en los momentos malos y ayudarse._

Si Bra hubiese tenido que apostar, jamás hubiese dado un solo zeni porque su abuela le diría algo como aquello. Al parecer, tras el rostro afable y el eterno despiste de esa extravagante mujer, había una silenciosa sabiduría. Y si lo pensaba bien, era cierto. Sus abuelos se amaban y vivían a un ritmo propio que a veces parecía correr en forma paralela al resto del mundo, un ritmo calmo y apacible. Sus padres, por el contrario, vivían juntos a un ritmo fugaz, siempre saltando de una aventura a otra y apasionándose hasta en los más pequeños detalles, desde las discusiones hasta sus momentos de romanticismo.

Ninguno de ellos debe haberlo tenido fácil en un comienzo, ni siquiera ahora, después de tantos años juntos. Pero sí era verdad que cada uno había logrado llegar a un punto en que, en su propio estilo y con sus propios problemas, avanzaban cada día un paso más en la complicidad del amor.

Quizás ella estaba equivocada, y sus ideas románticas e idealizadas sobre el amor que tenía hacia Goten se alejaban totalmente de la realidad. Tras toda esa capa de sueños infantiles e ingenuos, Bra podía ver perfectamente bien a ese Goten que tanto quería, con sus cosas buenas y malas, mirándola desde el fondo de su alma.

Podía verlo como el adulto que era, infantil para su edad, torpe y despistado. Temeroso incluso, de sólo desagradar al resto, razón por la que cedía siempre con demasiada facilidad, dejándose a sí mismo de lado, y con un respeto reverencial hacia las figuras y enseñanzas de sus padres y hermano, que muchas veces lo limitaban y amarraban a convicciones ortodoxas.

Porque ella sí había sentido la forma en que él le devolvió el beso y cómo la tocó. Y si no estaba enamorado de ella, idea que comenzaba a parecerle cada vez más infantil, al menos sí podía reconocer esa necesidad de tocarse mutuamente, producto de la pasión o no, de lo tentador de lo prohibido quizás, pero definitiva y contundente.

¿Podría ella quererlo, aún al verlo despojado de las virtudes y maravillas con que lo había rodeado desde que era una niña? ¿Sería capaz de querer a Goten, aun cuando aceptara que éste también tenía los defectos de todos, de ella misma, como la cobardía y el orgullo?

Sonrió a su abuela con agradecimiento y un renovado respeto. La respuesta no podría tenerla, pero al menos, estaba completamente segura de que sería capaz de intentarlo, de querer a Goten sólo por ser él, con todo lo bueno y todo lo malo. Porque así era como ella, lejos de la perfección de que podía vanagloriarse en momentos de extremos orgullo, quería también ser amada.

Bunny captó la comprensión en los ojos de Bra y volvió a apretar cariñosamente su mano.

— _Pero más que nada, querida, lo importante de amar es respetarse por sobre todas las cosas y saber perdonarse. Después de todo, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees?_

Contrario a lo que Bra siempre había pensado y exigido de los demás, supo que su abuela tenía razón. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, incluyendo a Goten. Y a ella misma también.

Habiendo recuperado de golpe su voraz apetito, Bra terminó con los pasteles que quedaban sobre la bandeja en la mesa.

— _Pensaba llevarle algunos a tu abuelo y a tu madre al laboratorio_ — Se lamentó Bunny, mirando las migajas que habían quedado.

— _Lo siento, abuela_ — le dijo Bra con las mejillas infladas y crema esparcida en la cara. Tragó dificultosamente y se puso de pie de un salto. — _Dijiste que eran de la pastelería nueva del centro, ¿verdad? Te traeré más._

De pronto, Bra sentía muchas ganas de salir otra vez fuera de casa, de salir otra vez al mundo. Los últimos, habían sido unos días muy largos.

* * *

En las afueras de las instalaciones de Corporación Cápsula, en el centro de la capital del Este, Goten y Samantha, la joven representante de la nueva compañía inversionista, cruzaban las puertas de la entrada del edificio, entrecerrando los ojos por causa de la brillante luz del sol de esa hora del día. Tras una exitosa jornada de trabajo en que habían podido acordar las directrices más importantes del nuevo trato, salían cada uno con la tranquilidad de un trabajo bien realizado.

— _Es un placer hacer negocios con una empresa tan grande como Corporación Cápsula, señor Son_.

— _Sólo Goten, por favor. El señor Son sería mi padre, y en realidad, a ninguno nos queda lo de "señor"._

— _De acuerdo_ — Lo miró divertida ante tanta informalidad. Esa había sido la tónica de todo el día, y de verdad lo agradecía. — _Entonces, Goten, ¿es posible que revisemos el asunto del presupuesto para transporte, antes de volver a la capital del Sur? Quisiera dejar ese asunto zanjado hoy._

— _Claro, claro, no hay ningún problema_ — Le respondió mientras se estiraba, sacudiéndose la modorra. Ya habiendo cruzado las puertas del edificio se sentía libre, fuera del trabajo — ¿ _Te parece si lo revisamos mientras tomamos algo? Para serte sincero, muero de hambre_ — Y su estómago, siempre alerta, lo secundó con un sonoro rugido.

Goten sonrió, disculpándose. No importaba si era el gerente general de la compañía más prestigiosa del mundo, él seguía siendo Son Goten, torpe y despistado, pero era esa misma honestidad e innata simpatía la que lograba que su manejo en cuanto a relaciones públicas se diera de forma tan fluida siempre. Resultaba irresistible una presencia tan cálida como la suya, más aún, en el mundo de los negocios corporativos.

Samantha, la representante de la empresa con la que acababan de cerrar uno de los tratos más importantes de ese año, le devolvió la sonrisa. Era una joven mujer que llevaba bastante tiempo encargada de este tipo de asuntos para la compañía en que trabajaba y ya sabía reconocer perfectamente la hipocresía y la falsa cortesía, y este hombre, inusualmente jovial que le invitaba algo de comer para discutir asuntos de trabajo, le daba la corazonada de ser una persona sincera.

Además, un café le caería de maravilla. Aún le quedaba una larga jornada de viaje de vuelta a la capital del Sur. Por suerte para ella, hace un par de semanas habían abierto una nueva cafetería, tan sólo a un par de cuadras de allí. Por mala surte para Goten, Bunny ya la había visitado y se había enamorado de los pasteles que allí vendían.

— _Y bien, ¿vamos?_

— _Vamos._ — Asintió ella.

El camino hacia la cafetería era corto, no más de diez minutos a pie, pero era tiempo suficiente para que Samantha comprobara que sus sospechas sobre el joven Son, eran acertadas: era realmente agradable.

* * *

El agudo tintineo de la pequeña campana instalada sobre la puerta del _Thousand Sunny_ , anunciaba una y otra vez la entrada y salida de clientes. El aroma del café tostado, recién preparado, inundaba todo el lugar acompañado de una suave música de fondo, junto con el inconfundible olor dulzón de caramelo y horno caliente, que daban al lugar un toque agradable y acogedor.

Las pequeñas mesas redondas con dos o tres sillas cada una, invitaban a una pausa para conversar. El lugar, decorado con colores pasteles en tonos azules, fotografías y postales de todos los rincones del mundo, era realmente encantador. Tenía algo de fondo de mar y de libro de aventuras. Bra podía entender, con tan solo un vistazo, por qué su abuela se había encaprichado tanto con el lugar.

— _Entonces, una docena de pasteles de coco, una de limón y dos de fresas para llevar ¿es correcto?_ — Le preguntó el solícito vendedor, desde el otro lado de la caja registradora.

— _Correcto._

— _Al parecer, alguien tiene invitados en casa._

Bra le sonrió, divertida. Probablemente ese joven ni si quiera podía imaginar que ella sola se comería el doble de ese pedido con su salvaje apetito.

— _Algo así._

Tras agradecer y pagar su compra, se acercó al mostrador donde la esperaban sus paquetes ya envueltos y empacados con los pasteles. Se encontró con una agradable sorpresa. Una mujer mayor, de rasgos exóticos, la esperaba con su pedido y un pequeño y colorido pastel individual.

— _Este va por cortesía de la casa. Somos un negocio familiar y queremos hacernos conocidos en el sector, así que queremos compartir las nuevas recetas. Esta es la última que se me ocurrió, espero te guste y vuelvas a decirnos qué te pareció._

La señora era tan amable, y Bra había estado viviendo en un mar de emociones tan cambiantes los últimos días, que quiso llorar ante el simple gesto. Agradeció una vez más y aseguró que volvería. Tomó el paquete con los pasteles en una mano y el pequeño para el camino en la otra, y se despidió. El tintineo la acompañó al salir.

Exactamente cinco minutos después, la campana volvería a anunciar el arribo de nuevos clientes.

* * *

— _Es un bonito lugar_ — comentó Samantha, mirando todo a su alrededor y tomando asiento en la mesa que estaba junto al gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle por la que habían llegado.

— _Es verdad. No había venido antes, pero Trunks me lo recomendó esta mañana._

— _¿Trunks?_

Goten la miró confundido y luego rio.

— _Perdón, el señor Brief._

— _Parece que son bastante cercanos ¿Se conocen bien?_

— _No te imaginas cuánto_. — La sonrisa de Goten fue deslumbrante. Se sentía tan bien el volver al mundo, hacer cosas, hablar con la gente. Era lo que más le gustaba de su trabajo. La oficina podía ser gris y aburrida, números y balances, muy fría. Pero, a veces, se encontraba con personas agradable, como Samantha, y podía pasar un buen rato conversando. Había estado tan encerrado los últimos días en su propio y personal infierno, que era refrescante hablar con alguien nuevo, incluso cuando el tema a tratar fueran fusiones corporativas y manejo de recursos.

Había decidido que, tal vez, no sería tan mala idea darle una oportunidad a la vida, con todas las posibilidades que ésta le ofrecía, por más descabelladas que podían parecer. Su madre solía decir que nada pasa por causalidad, que para todo hay una razón, aunque no siempre podamos verla con claridad. Quizás Videl tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho, quizás no. No tenía como saberlo, pero sí había decidido hablar con Bra.

No sabía si lo más correcto era disculparse o simplemente correr a besarla otra vez, ni si ella quisiera escucharlo. Después de todo, ni si quiera la había llamado por teléfono. Pero sí quería explicarle todo. Quería que ella supiera de sus miedos y necesitaba, desesperadamente, que Bra entendiera el por qué de sus acciones.

Necesitaba mostrarse frente a ella con todo lo que tenía: lo bueno y lo malo. Tenía que ser sincero y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, por Trunks, por él mismo ¿Le confesaría que la deseaba desde hace mucho? Tal vez ¿Lo odiaría ella por eso? Probablemente.

Si algo bueno había resultado de todo este desastre, es que al fin había sido capaz de admitirse a sí mismo cuánto la extrañaba y cuánto le dolía la perspectiva de perderla, más aún, sin si quiera haberlo intentado realmente. De momento, sólo podía concentrarse en pensar la mejor forma de llegar a ella para poder hablar. De verdad lo necesitaba.

Con dos humeantes tazas de café y una sorprendente cantidad de rosquillas y trozos de tarta frente a ellos, Goten y Samantha cubrieron la mesa con los documentos en que trabajarían. La verdad, había sido un gran día para ambos, comenzando porque afuera el sol había entibiado lo que había comenzado como una mañana fría.

Samantha esperaba otra aburrida reunión con gente pretenciosa y prepotente. Goten, por su parte, esperaba una reunión con aburridas personas de números y contabilidad. Para su sorpresa, ambos disfrutaban de la alegre compañía del otro mientras, entre mermelada y sorbos de café, proyectaban las bases de un nuevo negocio.

* * *

— _No es cierto… Imposible_ — Bra se detuvo de golpe, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Ese impacto era algo que no se esperaba en su vida. Todo en su interior se estremeció. Antes de que el semáforo volviera a cambiar de color, se devolvió con paso veloz, deshaciendo lo andado hasta el momento.

¿Qué rayos era eso? El sabor del pistacho lo podía reconocer sin dificultad, pero había algo más, algo muy dulce que no lograba identificar mezclado con un toque ligeramente picante ¿Almendras? No lo sabía, pero ese pastel colorido era sin dudas la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en toda su vida. Y eso ya era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que vivía en la casa de Bunny, depredadora de cuanta pastelería existiera en el radio urbano.

Tenía que volver, no sólo para dar su experta opinión a la señora del mostrador, si no para llevarse todos los pasteles de esos que tuvieran a la venta. Armada con su tarjeta y una cápsula para transportar cosas, se devolvió a la cafetería. De verdad estaba dispuesta a llevarse todos los que tuvieran.

Al cruzar la calle y acercarse al lugar, los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron y una súbita sensación de alerta la hizo parar en seco. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos, concentrándose, y al abrirlos avanzó los pasos que la separaban del ventanal.

Estaba ahí. El ki de Goten, en calma y tranquilo, le avisaba que estaba muy cerca, tanto, que le parecía poder tocarlo. Podía sentir su energía, tan conocida y familiar, palpitando muy cerca de allí Era como si la llamara sólo a ella. Un escalofrío la sacudió con fuerza.

Lo había extrañado tanto. Sus bromas tontas, sus risas repentinas que parecían no tener motivo alguno, sus ojos dulces. La forma en que la confortaba cuando ella se frustraba con la vida y quería mandar todo al carajo. Extrañaba verlo vagando por su casa, eructando con Trunks y roncando en los sillones. Extrañaba esa forma en que siempre parecía tener tiempo para simplemente escuchar y, a veces, dar algún consejo atinado. Goten era pura alegría en su vida ¿Lo había convertido ella en tristeza, acaso? Él se lo había prometido, que siempre serían amigos.

Y ahora, de la nada y cuando más lo necesitaba, su presencia parecía abrazarla con fuerza allí, en medio de la calle, de forma tan inesperada como natural. Como siempre lo había hecho Goten.

Caminó hasta el lugar del que parecía emanar ese pulso tan conocido. Frente al ventanal, se detuvo y apoyó una mano contra el cristal.

* * *

Una especie de corriente lo hizo saltar en su silla. Era ella. Bra estaba ahí. Esta vez no se trataba de ninguna fantasía. Su ki, tan reconocible, estaba allí ¿Dónde? Parecía estar por todas partes y llenarlo todo.

En el preciso momento en que lo sintió, dejó de prestar total atención al balance que Samantha estaba leyendo en voz alta, a la música del lugar y al ruido estrepitoso que hizo una taza al romperse detrás del mostrador. Sólo pudo poner atención a esa energía que tiraba de él, despertando todos sus instintos, y a los ojos claros y cristalinos que lo miraban desde el otro lado de la ventana. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

Fue un segundo de comunión y silencio absoluto. Dos corazones muy diferentes latiendo al unísono, sin importar, por ese breve y precioso instante, las convenciones sobre el amor, los apellidos, ni las familias. Allí no había cabida para los hermanos, ni los mejores amigos.

Lamentablemente para Goten, Samantha, del todo ajena a lo que ocurría en ese momento, al no obtener respuesta a la propuesta que acababa de formular, levantó la vista y lo vio con la mirada perdida hacia afuera. Inevitablemente, se giró a ver qué había captado su atención, y sus ojos amables se toparon con los azules, y repentinamente fríos, de Bra.

Tal vez, en ese momento de reconocerse y reencontrarse, Goten sólo tenía ojos para ella. Pero Bra sí tuvo ojos para ver a la mujer que se sentaba, tan relajada y con la espalda hacia atrás, ocupando el lugar que, sentía en su corazón, le pertenecía sólo a ella: el sitio junto a Goten.

Sintió nacer en ella un nuevo arrebato de dolor y rabia, aunque esta vez, algo más racional se instaló en su interior. Un sentimiento de entendimiento y comprensión.

— _Ya veo_. — murmuró en voz muy baja.

¿Sería por eso, entonces? Hasta donde sabía, Goten no tenía nada serio con ninguna otra mujer, y ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde su novia más formal.

Se sintió muy tonta. Por su cabeza habían pasado todos los posibles motivos por los que Goten le había pedido que se marchara ese día: que la viera sólo como una niña pequeña, que no la considera más que como una amiga, que no la quisiera, que no supiera cómo rechazar a alguien que no le gustaba. Que, por el contrario, sí sintiera algo por ella, pero tuviese temor de su hermano, de su padre, de todos. Que no quisiera hacer algo incorrecto, que estuviese confundido. En fin, todas las razones habidas y por haber, menos la más lógica de todas: que hubiese alguien más en la vida de Goten.

Bra estaba tan segura de la amistad que los unía hace tantos años, que estaba convencida de que él le hubiese comentado algo si estaba interesado de verdad en alguien. O su propio hermano hubiese hecho algún comentario al respecto, siempre solía burlarse de Goten por esas cosas, pero esta vez ninguno había dicho nada ¿Era eso bueno o malo? ¿Sería ella alguien especial?

Se sintió idiota. La gran Bra, con el ego nuevamente pisoteado por la misma persona, no podía despegar la mirada de esos ojos oscuros que la veían desde el otro lado. Temerosa y desconfiada de su propio autocontrol, bajó la vista, volteó altivamente la cabeza y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Pese a que Goten abarcó de tres largas zancadas el espacio que lo separaba de la salida, al abrir de golpe la puerta y cruzar el umbral hacia la calle, sólo pudo sentir el ki de Bra alejándose hacia la Corporación, a toda velocidad.

Sin comprender por qué se había ido de esa manera, después de toda una semana sin verse tras haberse besado en Paoz y haber confesado sus sentimientos, se paró en el lugar en que había estado ella hasta hace un minuto atrás. Miró hacia el interior y vio lo que los ojos de ella habían visto.

Desde el interior, Samantha lo miraba encogiendo los hombros en gesto interrogante. Sintió su corazón retorcerse.

Su pie dio con una bolsa de papel, encogida y arrugada, por la que escapaban restos de crema y lo que había sido una bandeja con los pasteles más deliciosos de toda la ciudad.

* * *

 _¡Pero que idiota! ¡Cómo no haberlo pensado antes!_ Era un insulto a su inteligencia ¿Tan única y especial se sentía que acaso Goten no iba a fijarse en otra mujer? Ilusa.

Bra estaba tan enojada, tan dolida y triste, que le era difícil concentrarse en el camino de vuelta a la Corporación. En ese momento su casa le parecía el lugar más seguro y confortable de mundo y hubiese dado lo que fuera por tener la habilidad de teletransportarse. Más aún, de alejarse de un mundo al que se sentía peligrosamente tentada de destruir.

Era bastante lógico, después de todo. Goten era su amigo y el hermano de Trunks, pero también, era un hombre con una vida propia fuera de las paredes de Corporación Cápsula y de su propia vida, no podía pretender otra cosa.

Por momentos, había llegado a pensar incluso que Goten estaba confundido, o asustado por lo que podría estar pasándole con ella _¡Qué bruta, Dios mío! ¿Por qué no lo pensé desde un principio?_

No podía culparlo a él por tener una vida, ni a esa chica a la que había estudiado de pies a cabeza en unos segundos, aunque probablemente sí lo haría más tarde. Claramente, esa chica era mayor que ella, tal vez de la misma edad de Goten, lo que eliminaba gran parte de los problemas que ella sí implicaba. Además, no era la hermana de su mejor amigo. Una chica estupenda. _Genial._

Bra, impresionada ante su inusitada madurez, se mantuvo con la misma expresión de dignidad que ésta le daba, hasta que se sintió segura en su hogar. Nada más aterrizar en el jardín, cruzó media casa como un bólido, sin hablar ni saludar a nadie. Sus abuelos la miraron con curiosidad desde la cocina, mientras que su padre le hizo un guiño del saludo que era sólo de ellos dos, y sostuvo la puerta al cruzarse con ella en la entrada principal del laboratorio.

Nada. Bra, ciega y sorda, no quería hablar con nadie.

Vegeta la miró pasar junto a él con esa extraña expresión, mientras en el camino se iba desprendiendo del bolso y la chaqueta que llevaba. Tenía esa misma mirada de cuando era pequeña y se vaticinaba una pataleta de proporciones monumentales.

Se encerró en la cámara, programó el nivel de gravedad más alto que podía tolerar y con un grito de frustración, liberó toda su rabia.

Tras una hora y media de encierro, agotada y algo más tranquila, decidió que necesitaba una ducha. Así que salió de la cámara con los ojos rojos aún, mientras se secaba la cara con una pequeña toalla. Como pocas veces en su vida, prestó poca atención a Vegeta, quien había permanecido pululando en las cercanías de la cámara de gravedad, murmurando que le quitaban tiempo de entrenamiento, aunque en el fondo sólo quería asegurarse de que Bra estuviera bien.

No era un padre sentimental ni nada por el estilo. Su filosofía era bastante sencilla: si tienes un problema, resuélvelo. Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces pide ayuda. Pero no esperes que el mundo te de la solución tan sólo porque sí. La lástima no funcionaba en Vegeta.

Fiel a sus creencias, no intervendría en nada con Bra si ésta no se lo pedía, pero se encargaría de que su hija supiera que él estaba ahí, de una u otra manera, como siempre había estado para ella.

Con paso un poco más relajado, anduvo el camino escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto. Sin embargo, la cámara de gravedad no sería la única en recibir los embates de su furia.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, el viejo Tama salió corriendo desde el interior, sorprendiendo a Bra y obligándola a retroceder un par de pasos, con tan mala suerte, que precisamente en ese momento su mamá, que la había visto subir por las escaleras, se dirigía hacia ella.

Con lo sorpresivo del movimiento, Bulma no alcanzó a reaccionar para alejarse, ni Bra logró detener la inevitable caída, que terminó con ambas en el suelo. La caída no fue nada del otro mundo, pero los gritos que comenzó a pegar Bulma terminaron por agotar la, de por sí, poca paciencia de Bra. Si bien no fue un golpe fuerte para Bra, a Bulma seguramente la caída le dejaría un moretón.

— _¡Dios santo, Bra! ¿Es que no puedes tener un poco más de cuidado?_ — Le reclamó, mientras se ponía trabajosamente de pie — _Te lo digo, a pesar de ser mi hija, a veces puedes ser tan bruta como tu papá. Supongo que la manzana no cae demasiado lejos del árbol._

— ¿ _Qué se supone que significa eso?_ — Bra prácticamente le ladró en la cara.

De forma defensiva, Bulma levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador.

— _Sólo es una expresión, Bra. Cálmate ¿Qué tienes últimamente? Con suerte te reconozco._

— _Lo que me pase es mi problema, mamá. No necesito que tú o papá sigan tratando de solucionar mi vida._

— _Perfecto, pero si es así, también puedes pedir ayuda, Bra. Has estado actuando de una forma muy extraña los últimos días, me preocupas, hija._

Bulma sólo quería acercarse y ayudarla. Si bien no eran las mejores amigas, siempre habían tenido una relación cercana y podían compartir ciertas cosas, aunque desde hace unos años, Bra parecía haberse encerrado a hierro en lo que se refería a sus asuntos más personales, y a Bulma, curiosa y entrometido por naturaleza, no le gustaba nada el asunto. Se sentía impotente al ver que algo estaba afectando a su hija y no saber qué hacer para ayudarla. Vegeta le había dicho que no se metiera y que, si Bra los necesitaba para algo, ella misma los buscaría.

Pero ella no iba a quedarse tranquila con eso. Bulma había corrido para salvar al mundo demasiadas veces. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar ayudar a su propia hija, aun cuando ésta parecía no querer ayuda de ningún tipo. Despacio, y con una mano cargada de cariño, en un gesto reservado sólo para ocasiones especiales, acarició suavemente la mejilla de Bra.

— _Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, hija. Cuéntame qué es lo que anda mal._

Bra se sintió muy culpable. Veía los esfuerzos de su madre de acercarse y tratar de llegar a ella, pero era algo que simplemente no quería contarle a nadie, y sistemáticamente se los había dado a entender. Pudo ver cómo se asomaban tímidamente las primeras arruguitas en el contorno de los ojos de su siempre bella madre, quien la miraba con gesto cálido. Bulma había tomado una pausa de su siempre ajetreado día para tratar de consolar a su hija, aún sin saber que ésta se sentía con complejo de alma en pena por culpa del hijo menor de su amigo de toda la vida.

Se sintió profundamente tentada a abandonarse sobre el pecho de Bulma, abrazarla y dejarse abrazar. A veces, Bulma parecía más una hermana que una madre, y desde pequeña, Bra era demasiado orgullosa como para exigir mayor atención. Tal vez era por la explosivo combinación del excesivo parecido entre las dos en ciertas cosas, más sus garrafales diferencias en lo más trascendente.

Habían sido pocos los momentos en su infancia en que los roles de madre e hija habían sido como se suponía que debían ser realmente, según el orden natural de las cosas, pero ella los recordaba muy bien. Y atesoraba también el consuelo que había encontrado entre los brazos de su madre en esas ocasiones. Tal vez sería bueno, por esta vez, abandonarse allí.

Extrañamente tímida, aun aferrando la toalla que había llevado dese la cámara de gravedad entre sus manos, se debatía entre abrirse o no con su madre, hasta que la misma le dio la respuesta que Bra no se decidía a encontrar. Y para mala suerte de Bulma, si bien su intención era buena, escogió las palabras equivocadas.

— _Dime qué pasa, Bra. Tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo_ — le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice — _Para eso soy tu madre, y tú sigues siendo mi niña pequeña._

 _Niña pequeña._ Era ese el meollo del asunto y base de todo el problema. Sabía que su madre sólo estaba tratando ser cariñosa y consolarla, pero no pudo evitar reaccionar con furia, y con innecesaria brusquedad, apartó la cara, le dio la espalda a Bulma y se encaminó a su habitación.

— _No necesito de tu ayuda, ni de la ayuda de nadie más. Déjame sola._

Bulma cerró los ojos ante el portazo que dio Bra tras desaparecer dentro de su habitación, suspiró cansada, dubitativa entre ir tras ella y reprocharle la falta de respeto, o dejarla desahogarse a su propio modo. Mirando fijamente a esa puerta cerrada a cal y canto, esbozó una sonrisa de resignación. La tozudez de Vegeta estaba presente en Bra de una manera tan patente que casi le parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo a los primeros años del saiyajin en la Tierra. Aunque claro, Bulma obviaba ver su propia obstinación, latente en su hija. Lo último que escuchó antes de bajar la escalera fue un fuerte ruido de algo pesado al caer.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación, Bra miraba con desagrado cómo su escritorio, patas arriba, había salido volando de su lugar. No había sido su intención, sólo le dio un pequeño empujón al pasar, y al estar tan alterada no había medido bien sus fuerzas. Por un segundo, pensó en la idea de hacer lo mismo con la cama, el ropero, el espejo y todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

Lo que tirara, después tendría que levantarlo, y lo que rompiera, reponerlo. Ya había descargado energía en el entrenamiento y sabía que su reacción con Bulma no tenía real asidero. Enarcando una ceja y con una mueca de profundo desgano, levantó el mueble y comenzó a recoger, una a una, las cosas que habían caído con él.

Entre todas ellas estaba su maltratado diario. Después de cuidarlo tantos años y atesorarlo como hacía con pocas cosas, en unos cuantos días la vida del viejo libro había corrido más peligro que nunca desde que había llegado a sus manos.

Lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama, aún aferrada a él. De espaldas, lo levantó frente a su cara mirándolo con toda la distancia que sus brazos le permitían.

Recordó el día en que Goten le había regalado ese ahora vapuleado cuaderno y las promesas que ambos habían hecho. Él sería su amigo; ella no vería la última parte sino hasta el final. Era simple, al parecer.

 _¿Era éste el final, entonces?_

Con el paso de los años, se sintió muchas veces a punto de enloquecer por la curiosidad acerca del misterio que encerraba la última página. Más de una vez soñó que allí había una carta de amor de Goten, un mapa de algún tesoro o la confesión de algún secreto vergonzoso de Trunks. Las teorías variaban según la edad.

La idea de la carta de amor se vio deshecha muy ponto a medida que las recurrentes novias de Goten hacían aparición por sus vidas. Pero igualmente, con novias o sin ellas, era una promesa mutua. Y hasta ahora, Goten la había cumplido: siempre había sido un buen amigo, pese a los últimos sucesos. _"Eso, sin contar que te rechazó miserablemente_ ", le recordó su subconsciente de forma incisiva.

Ahí, recostada sobre la cama, retrocedió hasta la primera página. Había decidido empezar a llenar ese diario el mismo día en que Goten se lo regaló en su fiesta de cumpleaños número ocho. Describió la bonita fiesta, la lista de regalos y como Pan había hecho llorar a un par de niños que se negaron a jugar con ellas. Carcajeó con ganas cuando releyó el relato escrito con su caligrafía infantil, en que narraba el incidente con los globos que terminó con Vegeta, el Príncipe de los saiyajn, en la piscina junto a Krillin, con medio pastel sobre la cabeza.

Era verdad, se sentía acompañada. Fuera de su familia y el círculo de amigos de su madre, era una persona bastante solitaria. Pero entre esas páginas, que se fueron llenando con el paso de los años, no había lugar para la soledad.

No habían transcurrido cien años, pero así se sentía.

A los ocho fue la fiesta de cumpleaños y sus aventuras infantiles de ahí en adelante. A los doce, escribió sobre su profundo desagrado por la escuela y los inútiles maestros, así como sus ganas de dejarlo todo e irse a vivir al planeta del que venía su padre, donde todos serían como ella. Luego escribiría de su decepción al saberlo destruido hace mucho tiempo.

A los trece confesó en esas páginas que había hurtado un cigarro a escondidas de la habitación de su hermano, pues quería verse mayor y supuso que fumar la haría parecer más elegante, como su mamá. Dedicó varias líneas a describir el mal sabor y al juramento de que no volvería a probarlo.

A los quince, escribió sobre su primer beso con un muchacho que ya no recordaba durante unas vacaciones en la costa, y a los dieciséis sobre sus renovados planes de largarse del planeta en una nave espacial.

A los diecisiete escribió sobre sus temores y dudas sobre el futuro, y el miedo de no encajar en la vida adulta. Plasmó allí sus cuestionamientos sobre la imagen de sí misma que el resto percibía y su miedo de defraudar las expectativas de sus padres, sobre todo al compararse con Trunks, algo que nadie pensaría de alguien aparentemente tan segura. Ese año escribió también sobre su primera borrachera y sobre la primera, y única vez, en que Vegeta la había abofeteado en una discusión cuando amenazó con huir de casa.

A los dieciocho escribió sobre su primer novio, un chico con el que estuvo algunos meses, y su primera vez con él, sobre su inexperiencia y cuánto deseó que hubiese sido Goten quien la llevase por ese camino. Incluso si no hubiese sido por más que esa vez, habría estado bien para ella.

Junto con su propio crecimiento, había escrito cómo la vida de Goten avanzaba a su lado. A través de esas páginas se dibujaba la viñeta de una historia de amistad, amor y familia desde la perspectiva de un corazón que comenzaba a descubrir los distintos matices de la vida y sus recodos, a veces tan enredados, que era simplemente imposible tratar de entenderlos. En sus palabras quedaban cristalizadas las presencias más importantes de su vida. El constante tira y afloja entre la admiración y pugna con su madre; la relación con su hermano, a ratos de adoración absoluta, a ratos de guerra; ese incansable amor por Goten que reflejaba las etapas de su propia vida; y, enmarcando todo, la perpetua imagen protectora de su padre, que, en silencio y manteniendo siempre cierta distancia, guiaba y cuidaba cada uno de sus pasos.

Hace poco había escrito sobre ese beso en Paoz y cómo sintió alcanzar con apenas la punta de sus dedos ese tan anhelado amor, para luego ver como se le esfumaba entre las manos con un simple _"Debes irte, Bra"._

Había decidido que esa sería la última vez que escribía allí. Esas páginas representaban todo lo que ella había sentido siempre por Goten. Y hoy, se daba cuenta de que eso no tendría un buen final.

Tenía que pensar en ella ¿Seguir queriéndole de esa forma y escribiendo locas ideas de lo que harían juntos, mientras él llegaba con una nueva chica a casa? Él había cumplido treinta y cuatro hace poco ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar anunciando que pronto se casaría? ¿La invitaría? Probablemente sí, con su sonrisa amable le entregaría un parte de matrimonio, dejando atrás todo lo ocurrido. Él era demasiado amable, por supuesto.

Pues bien, ella no estaba para pasar por esa humillación, ni vivir esa vida vejada. Esta sería la última vez que se permitiría a sí misma suspirar por Goten con añoranza, aunque le rompiera el corazón. Él no la quería de la forma en que ella necesitaba, pues bien. Este sería el adiós, entonces. Pese a su determinación, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia al pasar páginas y años al mismo tiempo.

Si alguna vez pensó en leer ese diario con Goten ¡definitivamente era algo que ya no haría! En cada uno de sus recuerdos, pensamientos y cavilaciones, de una u otra forma, Goten se hacía presente, como destinatario de cartas y anécdotas, como un espectador lejano y silencioso del acontecer de su vida. Había volcado su alma en esas páginas. El diario era su confidente más íntimo, así como Goten había seguido siendo su amigo.

Avanzó algunas páginas hasta una que conocía muy bien, pues la había releído varias veces. _"Pares_ ", decía en la parte superior de la hoja, cada letra remarcada varias veces, con enfado. Entre todo lo que había escrito allí se notaban algunos borrones en donde la tinta se había corrido y rayones de frustración.

Ahora se reía al pensar en cuantas horas dedicó a pensar el asunto de Pares ¡Pobre chica! Realmente, o era muy ingenua, o tuvo mucha paciencia con su versión más joven, empecinada en hacerla sentir incómoda.

Al escribir sobre los últimos acontecimientos, hace unos días atrás, Bra descubrió con sorpresa que pronto llegaría al final del diario _¡Vaya!_ ¡Tantos años escribiendo allí! Y ahora se acercaba al final. Sintió miedo al pensar en la fría mirada que Goten le había dirigido cuando hablaron, en cómo parecía ya no sonreír de la misma forma, en su duro intercambio en el bosque, en el beso, en la forma en que el destino los había encontrado esa misma mañana _¿Debería escribir sobre eso también, antes de dar por terminado el diario?_

¿Sería un aviso? El diario termina aquí, también tu vida junto a Goten.

Cuando era más joven, Bra se había hecho a la idea de no tener el amor de Goten en la forma que ella quería, pero no tenerlo a él en su vida de ninguna manera era simplemente horrible y le encogía el corazón.

sintió el mismo latir de prisa, cuando recordó sus viejas ideas sobre lo que encontraría al final. Era una coincidencia extraña llegar ahí, justo en este puto de su vida en que sentía que todo se tambaleaba ¿En qué momento todo se había enredado tanto? ¿Cuándo decidió confesar lo que sentía y exigir una respuesta cambio, o desde antes?

Se debatió por lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero al final se decidió. Si este era el fin, al menos merecía saber lo que había allí, se había ganado ese derecho de tener el premio al final del camino. _Es MI regalo de cumpleaños, maldita sea._ Se sentó sobre la cama, y con manos nerviosas llegó al final.

Había hecho trampa el mismo día que Goten se lo había regalado y había espiado que había, así que no era la primera vez que veía el sobre, ya amarillento, pero sí era la primera vez que se acercaba a él con la real decisión de abrirlo.

La había intrigado y acompañado por años. Era lo que había alimentado su incondicional amor por Goten desde que era solo una niña ¡Y sí que había pasado tiempo! Toda una vida escrita allí. Había recorrido un largo camino para llegar al final, lástima que no tendría el desenlace que ella había querido.

Tomó aire y se dio coraje. En la contratapa, pegado con cinta de un extremo, la esperaba el último y mayor de los misterios hasta ahora. Lo abrió de un tirón, ansiosa. Tragó, sintiendo la boca muy seca, su corazón latiendo de prisa, con la misma emoción que había arrastrado desde hace tanto, pues se había imaginado a sí misma abriendo ese sobre mil veces antes.

Dentro, había una solitaria y pequeña hoja de papel arrancada de un cuaderno cualquiera, escrita con la desordenada caligrafía de Goten.

La leyó. No una, ni dos veces. La leyó hasta que las palabras quedaron impresas en su cerebro.

¿Cómo debía sentirse? De cartas de amor, mapas de tesoros, confesiones secretas, uno de esos esperpentos que Goten llamaba dibujos, hasta un chiste. Había imaginado de todo, pero ahora que estaba en ese punto, no sabía qué sentir al respecto

¿Debía tomarlo como una despedida? ¿Era un mensaje de otro tipo?

¿Qué pretendía Goten al escribir algo así y luego rechazarla de la forma en que lo hizo? _De acuerdo_ , se dijo a sí misma, _esa nota no tenía relación alguna con lo ocurrido en Paoz,_ era mucho más antigua. _Pero_ , por lo mismo, era sincera y sin segundas intenciones. Al menos, no de despedirse.

Frunció el ceño, confundida, molesta y agotada ¿Ahí estaba la respuesta que tanto había estado esperando? Tal vez había formulado las preguntas equivocadas, ya que, por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, recordando cómo Goten la había despachado y lo que había visto hora atrás, no podía sentir si no que esto era una despedida.

Había sido un día largo y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Fingir lo que creía se veía como normalidad frente a todos en casa era agotador; cargar con su pena en silencio era simplemente devastador y mostrarse despreocupada bajo la mirada inquisitiva y atenta de Trunks era muy difícil, sobre todo cuando ninguno de los dos había mencionado que ella estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

Era más difícil aún, cuando el sabor de los labios de Goten seguía rondando en sus propios labios y todavía podía sentir cómo sus manos quemaban sobre su cintura

— _Idiota._ — Fue lo último que murmuró, antes de dormirse, mientras una lágrima solitaria comenzaba a humedecer su almohada. Pocos minutos después, cayó profundamente dormida en un sueño intranquilo, mientras la nota descansaba sobre el velador, celosa de sus secretos e ilusiones infantiles, sin revelar del todo sus misterios.

* * *

 _"Bra, no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a pasar hasta que llegues hasta aquí, pero sí estoy seguro de que, aunque te tardes cien años en hacerlo, hay sólo una cosa que yo siempre he querido y voy a seguir queriendo para ti: ¡Quiero que seas inmensamente feliz! Y cuando empieces tu propia búsqueda de la felicidad, ten por seguro que yo estaré allí, a tu lado, orgulloso de verte reír."_

 _Te quiere,_

 _Goten."_

 _._

* * *

Él también la había visto. Había notado cómo ella lo miraba desde el otro lado del cristal, con esa mezcla de enfado y asombro marcada en sus facciones. La conocía bien, y sabía cuánto amaba Bra, de forma inconsciente, el melodrama. Ni si quiera se había quedado un segundo, cuando lo vio levantarse para salir de la cafetería, se alejó a toda prisa ¿Y es que, qué había visto ella? Pues, a él con otra chica algunos días después de rechazarla. _Estupendo._

Si a veces se sentía torpe, hoy confirmaba que lo era. La vida estaba llena de coincidencias extrañas, pero ¿era necesario una tan cruel?

Estaba desesperado. Se paseaba de una habitación a otra dentro de su departamento en busca de calma. Se recostaba en la cama, incapaz de permanecer allí por más de un tiempo corto. Se revolvía inquieto, apretaba los puños y mascullaba por los rincones. A ratos, parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche. Por momentos, parecía una bestia que llevaba demasiado tiempo enjaulada y que en cualquier momento rompería las cadenas.

La había besado. La había tocado. Le había hecho saber lo mucho que la deseaba, había sido completamente sincero en su actuar hasta ahí. Sin embargo, había sido cobarde y le había dicho que se marchara.

¿Había sido cobarde o había hecho lo correcto? A estas alturas, no tenía idea ni quería tenerla. Después de todo, había vuelto a herirla. Sin querer hacerlo, y en una extraña situación que escapaba completamente de su control, pero la había herido otra vez.

La pequeña Bra, tan valiente y desfachatada, fue a plantarle cara y besarlo ¿Por qué no seguir su ejemplo, entonces? En algún punto, había cedido al acostumbramiento y la aparente placidez de una vida adulta con pocas emociones. Hace años que no le pasaba algo parecido: de verdad quería esto, y con cada minuto que pasaba, más se convencía a sí mismo de ir y tomar lo que quería, como había hecho Bra. Como lo haría un saiyajin.

Definitivamente no dormiría esa noche. Revisó otra vez la hora en su reloj; casi las tres de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama, al pasar tomó una chaqueta que colgaba de una silla y salió a la calle.

Hace tiempo ya se habían apagado los ruidos de la ciudad y la misma parecía dormir. Lo único que rompía con esa quietud, era su propio vuelo a toda velocidad contra el cielo oscuro. En menos de diez minutos, aterrizaba con suavidad y en completo secreto en el antejardín de Corporación Cápsula, con su ki totalmente oculto, embebido en su propio arranque de arrojo y locura, la mente en blanco puesta en su objetivo, no quiso racionalizar ninguno de sus actos.

Por suerte para él, la ventana de la habitación que buscaba estaba abierta.

 **Continuará...**

.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien._

 _Sé que con este capítulo me tardé un poco más de lo que quería en actualizar, pero siento que lo valió. Es un capítulo algo diferente a los otros, pues es evidentemente mucho más largo y en él pasaron muchas cosas. Cuando empecé a editarlo se fueron agregando ideas y ya no supe dónde cortar XD_ _La verdad, quería esforzarme en escribir un capi más largo que les gustara y fuera tan especial para ustedes, como lo fue para mí ¡Espero no me odien por la extensión!_

 _Hace unos días conversaba con la increíble y queridísima Schala S., de algo que quería comentarles. A raíz de un review bastante maleducado que le llegó, porque no actualizaba una historia, me puse a pensar en lo agradecida que estoy de todas ustedes. Les cuento que esta es mi primera historia larga y que por estos días cumplo recién seis meses escribiendo en FF._

 _Me ha tocado leer mensajes muy feos en otros fics y cosas bastante crueles que les han escrito a otras chicas en el fandom, pero quienes han seguido esta historia conmigo han sido todas personas tan dulces, comprensivas y con tanta buena onda, que de verdad me hacen sentir increíble. Les agradezco infinitamente la paciencia y el tiempo que se dan para leerme. Son hermosas._

 _Como siempre, saluditos y agradecimientos por sus comentarios a_ _ **Shaguissj3**_ _,_ _ **MITWI**_ _,_ _ **Rogue85**_ _,_ _ **Luf**_ _,_ _ **carols2497**_ _,_ _ **Cardenas28**_ _,_ _ **Les**_ _,_ _ **Carmen**_ _,_ _ **Babymercury**_ _y_ _ **Sol Levine,**_ _y a todos los lectores silenciosos._

 _¡Un abrazo!_

 _Pau._


	15. Leyendas y decisiones

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 15.- Leyendas y decisiones.**

.

* * *

" _Hace tiempo ya se habían apagado los ruidos de la ciudad y la misma parecía dormir. Lo único que rompía con esa quietud, era su propio vuelo a toda velocidad contra el cielo oscuro. En menos de diez minutos, aterrizaba con suavidad y en completo secreto en el antejardín de Corporación Cápsula, con su ki oculto, embebido en su propio arranque de arrojo y locura, la mente en blanco puesta en su objetivo, no quiso racionalizar ninguno de sus actos._

 _Por suerte para él, la ventana de la habitación que buscaba estaba abierta."_

 _(Capítulo 14)_

 _._

* * *

El _tictac_ interminable del reloj de la sala y el leve zumbido que emanaba de las máquinas de la cocina, a esa hora ya fuera de uso, eran el único sonido que cualquier persona normal hubiese podido captar elevando su concentración al máximo. Sin embargo, el agudo oído de Goten, sus sentidos sobrehumanos y el extraño estado de alerta en que lo había sumido ese repentino momento de locura, podían advertirle de mucho más. Eran todas pequeñas señales que le advertían que estaba en un lugar ajeno, a una hora inapropiada y sin el conocimiento de los dueños de casa.

Un par de pequeñas patas, probablemente de Tama, hundían sus uñas una y otra vez en la tela del sofá. Un leve murmullo de respiraciones disonantes y ronquidos llenaban el ambiente, deteniendo el tiempo a esa hora de oscuridad. Dormido, pero alerta, el ki de Vegeta se alzaba como la figura predominante de toda la escena, probablemente junto a él, Bulma descansaría bajo un sueño profundo completamente enroscada en torno al cuerpo de su esposo. Tras tantos años de ir y venir por aquellas habitaciones, vacaciones, viajes familiares y escabullidas nocturnas por las ventanas, Goten los había vislumbrado en más de una ocasión.

La imagen lo enternecía, pues al dormir podía captar en ellos esa misma cuota de ternura que tenían sus padres. Era lo mismo; pese a que durante el día podían discutir porque sí y porque no, en las noches siempre descansaban muy cerca del otro, en una especie de abrazo. Era el único momento en que podría decir que el rostro de esos guerreros saiyajin mostraba verdadera paz y total despreocupación. No había entendido la importancia de ese gesto tan simple, sino hasta que él mismo sintió la soldad de una cama demasiado grande sólo para uno.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y alistando todos sus sentidos, cauteloso como un gato, se encontraba de pie en el pasillo que separaba las habitaciones de esos dos hermanos que, definitivamente, le habían cambiado la vida.

Ambos eran dueños de su corazón. Uno, al ser la otra parte de él, su propio reflejo en el espejo, más frío y calculador, pero la mitad de sí mismo, al fin y al cabo. Un mejor amigo, un hermano. La otra, al ser quien le había robado el sueño y el corazón hace mucho. Desde que había abierto los ojos al mundo, de hecho.

Desde la habitación de Trunks no escapaba ni un suspiro de vida. Y es que Goten sabía de los planes de su amigo esa noche. En silencio, agradeció porque estuviera fijada la dichosa cena de accionistas ese día en el calendario. Ambos odiaban ir, pero gracias a un repentino acceso de benevolencia de Trunks, producto de tener a Goten de vuelta por la empresa, lo libró de asistir.

Se giró, fijando los ojos en la puerta de la derecha, aferrándose con desesperación a ese instinto de locura que lo había llevado hasta allí, rogando porque no lo abandonara ahora que había llegado tan lejos. Sólo dos pasos más.

Con cuidada lentitud giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta, tragó saliva, sintiendo la boca muy seca y cruzó el umbral. El clic de la manilla al encajar nuevamente en su lugar, fue el único sonido que rompió con la quietud de la noche. Esperó unos segundos, con la espalda muy tiesa, pegada a la puerta cerrada, mientras sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la escasa luminosidad de la habitación.

Pese a la hora y el silencio, esa habitación parecía estar llena de vida. O al menos, así le parecía a él.

El suave vaivén de la cortina con el aire que entraba desde afuera, flotando como en un sueño, producía curiosos juegos de luz sobre la habitación, iluminando por pedazos y durante segundos distintos rincones del lugar. Por momentos, las sonrisas de las fotografías colgadas de la pared parecían cobrar vida y darle la bienvenida antes de sumirse nuevamente en las sombras. Un montón de ropa desordenada se alzaba imponente desde la silla, haciendo gala de su destreza en tan precario equilibrio _¡Qué distinta era esta habitación al cuarto donde acudía a tomar té y galletas junto a Bra y el Sr. Conejo Orejudo!_ Había dejado de ser la habitación de una niña, y él había sido tan obtuso de seguir negándolo.

En el rincón del fondo, recibiendo algo de la luz que la luna dejaba caer en el interior, dormía Bra, envuelta en la vieja colcha que él mismo le había visto recibir con un gesto de extrañeza en una Navidad hace algunos años, cuando a Bunny le había dado la fiebre de la costura y los regalos hechos a mano.

Sobre la cama, aún a medio vestir y con gesto ofuscado, la pequeña Bra Brief dormía un sueño intranquilo. Goten no puedo evitar sonreír ante el gesto desafiante que mostraba su rostro, incluso estando dormida.

Por un instante, sintió como toda esa locura, que lo había arrastrado enceguecido hasta este momento, se esfumaba de golpe, dejándole el corazón apretado y latiendo de prisa. Quiso arroparla, pues durmiendo así lo más seguro es que cogiera frío y conocía muy bien el genio de Bra cuando no descansaba bien. Quiso abrigarla, acomodar la almohada que estaba próxima a caer por el costado, darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente, dar media vuelta e irse a su casa, olvidando el motivo por el que estaba allí.

Y eso hubiera hecho, estaba seguro.

Eso era exactamente lo que hubiese pasado, si al inclinarse sobre ella a recoger la almohada escurridiza, Bra no hubiese suspirado entre sueños, tan cerca de su oído, de esa condenada forma, enviando, con apenas un soplido tibio, una corriente eléctrica tan potente que sacudió toda su espalda y desató una tormenta dentro de su cabeza.

Allí, inclinado sobre ella, profundamente dormida e ignorante de su presencia, algo en su interior se encendió, como una alarma que alerta del peligro, pero que, lamentablemente, llega de forma tardía. La locura había regresado y tomado el control de cada uno de los puntos sensibles de Goten, mientras ideas algo retorcidas se paseaban por su cabeza. Las manos, hasta entonces tranquilas y firmes, ahora se aferraban con innecesaria fuerza a la cabecera de la cama, en un intento de refrenarse a sí mismas. El instinto lo enloqueció, los labios entreabiertos de Bra, tal como en esa ocasión con el muchacho de la cocina, estaban frente a él, a penas a un palmo de distancia de su propia boca, retándolo a atreverse, a tocarla.

Las curvas de Bra, por poco cubiertas por la vieja colcha de Bunny, se alzaban sugerentemente hacia él, en el abandono del sueño profundo. La constancia de su pecho, subiendo y bajando al compás calmo de su respiración, contrastaba con su propio resuello entrecortado y ansioso. Era Bra la que estaba frente a él, a quién conocía desde siempre, y a quién tanto había estado deseando.

Sintiéndose oprimido en su apartamento, había decidido salir sin importarle la hora, para hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas de una vez, pero no esperaba verse en esta situación _¿Cómo podía ella seguir así, durmiendo tranquilamente, tan ajena a todo, mientras él estaba a punto de perder la cabeza?_

Corrientes de energía iban y venían por sus venas, el corazón latiendo de prisa, todos sus sentidos tirando de él hacía el cuerpo de ella. El olor de su perfume impregnando todo y enloqueciendo su razón, su propio calor amenazando con sofocarlo de un momento a otro.

Justamente allí, frente a ella, era un guerrero, un salvaje, un saiyajin de verdad. Imparable y decidido. Su mano, temblorosa de pura anticipación, descendió junto a ella, hasta alcanzar la mano empuñada que descansaba con desenfadada entrega a la altura de la cabeza de Bra.

Incluso ahí, dormida, tenía ese gesto de desafío. Esa mueca sugerente y vivaz que le robaba el sueño. Si no perdía la concentración, podía ver incluso el brillo de sus ojos azules, excitados y abochornados, como ese día tras haberlo besado. La quería tanto, la necesitaba completamente.

Con arrojo, posó su mano caliente y ansiosa, sobre la mano de ella. Ese solo contacto le quemó la piel como nada lo había hecho nunca.

Se había acostado con varias mujeres antes, y se había entregado completamente a cada una de ellas, en cuerpo y alma, pero jamás había vivido un momento tan cargado de erotismo como este en que ni siquiera se había desnudado.

Lo irracional, lo inconsciente, lo prohibido. Todo mezclado en un solo momento que lo empujaba a tomarla y no dejarla ir de sus brazos nunca más. Reclamarla como algo suyo y no dejar que nadie jamás se atreviera a negarlo, gritarlo a todo el mundo. Tantos años aceptando las peticiones de los demás, cediendo a los caprichos de todos, se terminarían con tan solo un beso más de esa mujer que no era para él, a la que tenía prohibido tocar como un hombre, sobre la que ni debía pensar en poner los ojos encima.

 _¡Al carajo todo el mundo!_ De ahora en adelante, nadie se atrevería a negarle lo que quería, porque jamás en su vida había querido nada tanto como esto, y no había nacido la persona en este planeta o en cualquier otro, con la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo de Bra ahora que lo había decidido.

Bra, comenzando a removerse inquieta, pero agotada aún tras el arduo entrenamiento de horas al que se había sometido esa tarde, su mano empuñada inevitablemente fue cediendo al contacto tibio que hacía presión sobre su piel. El murmullo de un crujido detuvo el tiempo y heló la sangre saiyajin, salvaje y desatada, de Goten.

Desde su mano, convertida en una arrugada bola de papel, la nota que él mismo había escrito hace demasiados años atrás, rodó unos centímetros por la cama.

Sólo entonces, de pronto petrificado, Goten se fijó realmente en Bra y no sólo en lo que quería ver. Se había dormido vestida sobre las frazadas, a medio tapar con una colcha vieja. Su expresión mostraba enfado y tensión. En la cama, el antiguo diario que él le había regalado, descansaba junto a ella abierto en una página al azar, mientras la nota, que para él era la carta más sincera e importante que había escrito en su vida, había caído de su mano, arrugada y apretada.

Entonces, en un segundo, el día pasó frente a sus ojos. La cafetería, la chica, Bra, los pasteles destrozados, su rápida huida. Su gesto enfadado, la nota en su mano. Su mirada quebrada a través de la ventana.

La había herido. Una vez más.

El frío que lo había paralizado hace unos momentos lo abandonó, siendo reemplazado por el calor. Pero ya no era ese calor de la demencia ciega que lo impulsó a la locura de meterse a su casa por una ventana y llegar hasta su curto, esta vez era el calor de la ira lo que llenaba sus sentidos.

El buen Goten, que no rompía ni una sola regla, que siempre se disculpaba por todas las travesuras, propias y ajenas, que siempre ponía el hombro para quien lo necesitara, que siempre cedía a las necesidades de los demás porque amaba ver como todo el mundo era feliz y sonreía, hería una y otra vez a la única persona que había remecido totalmente su mundo, y que le había gritado en la cara que lo quería.

La única que durante años le había dicho " _te quiero_ ", no de forma interesada, no en el calor de una noche después del bar, ni en medio de una relación sin futuro. Ella, que lo había seguido queriendo pese al tiempo, y que se había tragado su orgullo descomunal una y mil veces, esperando paciente que llegara el momento en que él pudiese quererla como una mujer. Y ese mismo día, la había herido otra vez.

 _Que idiota eres, Goten._

No era así como debía ser. Por una vez, quería hacer las cosas bien con Bra. Si él había arruinado todo, pues era él quien debía recomponer todo ahora. Y entrar a hurtadillas en su habitación no era la forma correcta. _Al menos, no de momento_ , pensó reteniendo el gesto lascivo dentro de sí. Suspiró, con la resignación de haber tomado una decisión, y pese a que su cuerpo parecía no querer moverse de su lado, se puso de pie. La arropó de forma tierna y se inclinó a besar su frente, deteniéndose a milímetros de su piel.

 _No._ Él ya había tomado su decisión, y la misma era inamovible.

Con suavidad, evitando despertarla, depositó un beso silencioso en los labios de Bra. Rozó su nariz contra la mejilla de ella y sonrió, entusiasmado con su travesura y la perspectiva del mañana.

Al levantar el peso de su cuerpo de la cama, la nota arrugada cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido. La observó por unos segundos. Inevitablemente, y sin saber de qué recóndito lugar de su memoria, la historia que su abuelo Ox Satán solía contarle de pequeño sobre un par de hermanos que dejaban pequeñas migajas de pan en el bosque para poder encontrar luego el camino a casa, vino a su mente con tal claridad, que se podía ver a sí mismo sentado en el enorme regazo de su abuelo.

 _A veces, pequeñas señales eran todo lo que se necesitaba para encontrar el camino a casa_. Sonrió, divertido con sus ocurrencias, preguntándose si ella sabría leer esas migajas, o si querría aún encontrar ese camino.

Con sigilo, desenroscó el maltratado papel.

.

* * *

El eco lejano de un golpe seco la sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos sólo un segundo, pero la excesiva claridad de la mañana la hizo recular. Tras un profundo bostezo dio media vuelta, se tapó hasta los hombros y se abrazó a sí misma, acomodándose en la almohada disfrutando del calor de su cama.

Al parecer, era una mañana tranquila, podrí dormir un poco más _¿Qué habría preparado su abuela para desayunar?_ Había un olor dulzón en el aire _, ¿tal vez sería una tarta?_

El agudo gorjeo de algún pájaro pasando fuera de su ventana resonó dentro de la habitación, pero no era molesto en realidad. Tal vez dormiría otra hora más y luego se daría una larga ducha caliente. _¿Una ducha? ¿Por qué mejor no se daba un baño en la tina?_ Tomaría algunas de las ales de baño de su madre, que tanto le gustaban.

Nuevamente un fuerte golpe la hizo abrir los ojos sobresaltada. Esta vez pudo identificar que venía de la habitación de al lado _. Idiota ruidoso_. Dio media vuelta y volvió a acomodarse.

Su madre. Ahora recordaba la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior. Suspiró, con los ojos aún cerrados. Sabía que se había pasado un poco de la raya, y que no era culpa de su madre el día difícil que había tenido, no había sido más que un arrebato, y lamentablemente se habían cruzado en el lugar equivocado, a la hora equivocada. Aunque sí debía reconocer que su madre tenía ese particular don de sacar de quicio a la gente con suma facilidad.

 _No importa, después la buscaré. Le pediré algo delicioso a la abuela y se lo llevaré al laboratorio. Tal vez vaya a la cafetería y le compre uno de esos pasteles de pistacho._

 _La cafetería … Goten._

La sonrisa siempre amable y cálida de Goten la saludó desde el fondo de su alma, como dándole los buenos días. No pudo evitar sonreír a esos ojos tan dulces.

Un nuevo golpe, esta vez seguido de una serie de maldiciones. El sonido agudo de un teléfono que sonaba a todo volumen. Los gritos de Trunks, llamando a su madre, preguntando por quién sabe qué cosa. Otra serie de golpes, como si dejaran caer algo muy pesado al suelo, una y otra vez. Sintió cómo la rabia le iba subiendo a la garganta. Si Trunks no podía tener un poco de consideración por las personas de esa casa que aún dormían, entonces ella le enseñaría un poco de respeto.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y gritarle, lo sintió correr escaleras abajo y perderse en el primer piso ¡Menos mal! Volvió a relajar el ceño.

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?_ De alguna manera, la ira ciega que el día anterior no la dejaba ni respirar se había disipado durante la noche. Se había matado entrenando hasta que le dolieron todos los músculos del cuerpo, con una gravedad aumentada a un nivel ridículo y sin calentamiento. Se había dormido rendida, en un sueño profundo después de sudar y llorar.

Sin embargo, lo que había empezado como una noche sin sueños tras un día de emociones intensas, repentinamente viró en un giro inesperado. Había soñado con Goten. Y pese a haberse dormido con la certeza de que la próxima vez que se le cruzara por delante lo molería a golpes o le daría con la más cruel de las indiferencias, en sus sueños ninguno de esos sentimientos tuvo cabida.

Lo vio aparecer de la nada junto a ella, tan próximo, tan íntimo, tan cálido. Su presencia era tan fuerte como lo era en la vida real. Goten, con sus ojos intensos y curiosos llenaba todos los espacios. Lo sintió tan cercano, tan real, que no pudo sino sentirse ofuscada ante la perspectiva de que se trataba de un sueño. Pero, más aún, se sintió molesta al no encontrar ninguno de los insultos ni un ápice de la rabia que había estado guardando durante todo el día.

Muy por el contario, su corazón traicionero sólo la impulsaba a abrazarlo, a decirle cuánto lo extrañaba y a preguntarle que ¿¡qué mierda estaba esperando, que la miraba de esa forma, tan intensa, sin tocarla!? ¿Quería acaso una invitación? ¿Cómo podía ser tan lento?

 _Ah, claro_. Era un sueño. Pero, maldita sea, se había sentido tan real. Su respiración tan cálida, tan cercana, tan dulce contra su oído. El peso del cuerpo de Goten sobre ella misma, y sus dedos suaves en torno a su mano

Pero, aun así, aunque se tratara de un sueño, la sensación de ausencia con que se había despertado sí era muy real, y sólo podía responder a ese amor tan insondable que Goten despertaba en ella. A diferencia del día anterior, en que quería destruir todo lo que había a su paso, hoy sentía ganas de quedarse allí, acurrucada en su cama tibia, sumida en un mar de recuerdos, de lágrimas si es que las había, se ensoñaciones y de fantasías rotas. La tristeza era el precio a pagar cuando se decide poner fin a una historia de amor. Más aún, a una que ni siquiera empezó. _Eso pasa cuando te rechazan. Puedo vivir con esto._

Mientras estuviera en la seguridad de su cama, protegida de recuerdos dolorosos y sueños traidores que hacían latir su corazón con desesperada prisa, supo que estaría bien. Era esa la quietud que necesitaba en estos momentos, antes de ponerse de pie y volver al mundo.

El estruendo del pesado librero de la habitación de Trunks siendo empujado de un lado a otro del cuarto, acompañado del grito de su hermano preguntando a su madre por los prototipos de quién sabe qué cosa para quién sabe qué estúpida reunión fueron demasiado para su limitada paciencia.

Esta vez, su hermanito sí se había pasado de la raya.

— _¡Maldita sea, Trunks! ¿Quieres callarte de una vez por todas? Te juro que si sigues voy a ir yo misma a reventarte la cara de una…_

Silencio. Casi se ahoga con las palabras.

Sentada al borde de la cama, despeinada y con los ojos todavía soñolientos, se quedó con las palabras a medio camino al fijar la vista en lo que había sobre su mesita de noche.

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza, dudando de si había despertado realmente.

Y es que, si había algo que caracterizara a Bra, era ese especial disgusto de que tomaran sus cosas y las movieran de lugar, aspecto que había caracterizado también a Vegeta, pero que los años de convivencia con alguien tan curiosa y desordenada Bulma y dos hijos entrometidos, había ido aplacando aún contra su voluntad.

Por eso, ella siempre sabía dónde estaban sus cosas y mantenía un equilibrio ente su propio desorden. Sabía cuándo algo estaba fuera de su lugar o había sido desplazado. Más si se trataba de algo importante.

Así que, estaba completamente segura que eso no estaba ahí ayer. Y sabía también que no era ella quien había hecho esa pequeña figura de papel.

Miró su puerta cerrada, con repentina desconfianza ¿Trunks se habría colado en su habitación? _Imposible_. Pese a todo, ambos hermanos eran respetosos del espacio de cada uno y sabían que había un límite implícito en las cosas del otro. Los espacios comunes eran harina de otro costal, pero hace años que no tenían problemas con la intimidad de sus habitaciones _¿Entonces quién?_ ¿La habría hecho ella misma, caminando dormida? Imposible. Otra de las cualidades que había heredado de su ascendencia saiyajin era esa capacidad de dormir como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque una montaña les pasara por encima.

Esa figura la llevaba invariablemente a un solo nombre, pero no era posible.

 _¿Goten?_

 _¿Y si su sueño no había sido tal? ¿Y si Goten realmente había estado allí?_ El corazón latiendo de prisa ante tan descabellada posibilidad. Miró a todos lados buscando alguna pista que le hiciera descartar tan alocada teoría, o bien, que la confirmara. Pero nada. Lo único fuera de lugar en esa escena era la pequeña grulla de papel que descansaba, apoyada hacia un costado, junto a su cama. Se acercó y la tomó con suavidad entre sus manos, incrédula aún.

Cuán grande no fue su sorpresa al acercarla a su rostro, sobre la palma de su mano. Entre las alas, la cola y el lomo del pequeño animalito de papel podían leerse con claridad algunas palabras sueltas, escritas con una caligrafía que ella conocía muy bien.

Miró bajo la almohada, rebuscó con cuidado entre las sábanas y en la parte de atrás de la cama por si se había caído durante la noche. Nada.

La nota de Goten, guardada con tanto celo durante todos esos largos años, no estaba. Primero, se había reducido a una bola de papel que ella misma, furiosa, había arrugado. Y ahora, aparecía con esa forma tan especial.

La nota, su sueño, la ventana abierta ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Goten había estado allí realmente?

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y una cálida sensación de añoranza se instaló en su interior cuando, como entre sueños, sujetó la grulla desde la parte inferior mientras con dos dedos sujetaba la cola. Sabía lo que ocurriría si daba un pequeño tirón. Como si tuviera vida propia, el pequeño animal desplegaría sus alas y las movería, arriba y abajo, como si realmente pudiese emprender el vuelo.

Sabía que lo haría, pues el mismo Goten se lo había enseñado, hace ya bastantes años.

Su corazón se detuvo expectante al movimiento de su mano, y entonces, al dar el pequeño tirón necesario para que la grulla emprendiera el vuelo, volvió a latir con fuerza, al tiempo que, alado, viajaba a un lejano y caluroso día de Octubre.

* * *

— _¡Y una mierda! No pienso volver jamás y punto._ — Los gritos de Bra, acompañados de un feroz portazo en la entrada de la corporación sacudieron la casa hasta sus cimientos.

— _¡Ya lo hemos hablado Bra! ¡No puedes decidir esas cosas por ti misma!_ — los gritos de Bulma luchaban cabeza a cabeza con los de su hija.

— _¿Y por qué no? ¿No tenías tú la misma edad cuando te fuiste a recorrer el mundo?_

— _No estamos discutiendo sobre mi vida, Bra._

— _¡Claro! Cuando te conviene nunca es sobre ti, ¿cierto, mamá?_

— _¿Qué se supone que significa eso, jovencita?_

Goten tragó en seco, los gritos se acercaban cada vez más y la presencia alterada de la pequeña princesa de la Corporación arrastraba un aura amenazante y furibunda. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de que lo mejor sería desaparecer de ahí ya mismo y evitar la batalla que se estaba desatando al otro lado de la puerta, pero como al mirar a Trunks éste no hizo más que suspirar con apatía y volver a fijar su vista en la pantalla del computador, no supo realmente si debían irse o no. Tampoco es que fuera la primera discusión entre Bra y su madre de la que le tocara ser testigo, pero Milk le había inculcado siempre lo incorrecto de andar de entrometido por la vida.

— _Otra vez…—_ murmuró Trunks, llevando la taza humeante a sus labios — _Es la cuarta vez que discuten por lo mismo esta semana ¡Y pensar que tan sólo es miércoles!_ — se quejó mientras se estiraba perezosamente en la silla de la cocina. Hace casi dos horas atrás se habían quedado trabajando allí después de haber almorzado con los abuelos Brief, pues a esa hora la casa estaba en paz.

Claro, la casa _estaba en paz_. Hasta ahora.

Nadie les podría haber anunciado que _el huracán Bra_ iba a desatarse tan temprano ese día. Al consultar la hora en su reloj, Goten dedujo que Bra volvía de la escuela, curiosamente, en compañía de Bulma.

Una vez más la prestigiosa Bulma Brief había sido citada a hablar con el director de la escuela por los problemas de conducta de Bra. No podían entender que, siendo tan inteligente y viniendo de tan prodigiosa familia, tuviera semejantes ataques de insolencia hacia los profesores. " _Líder negativa_ " y _"niña problema"_ eran términos que Bulma venía escuchando frecuentemente en el último tiempo. Y como cada vez que le comentaba el asunto a Vegeta éste se encogía de hombros y le daba la espalda bufando aburrido, se tuvo que hacer cargo en solitario del problema.

Y no la tenía fácil, ya que Bra estaba empecinada en abandonar, de una u otra forma, aquel horrible lugar. Y ya que su familia no la apoyaba en salir voluntariamente, pues había decidido que se iría por las malas. Y desafortunadamente para las autoridades de la Escuela, a sus dieciséis años Bra era bastante creativa.

— _¡Olvídalo! No se puede hablar contigo cuando te pones así ¡Haces que me duela la cabeza_! —Bulma nunca se destacó por ser una mujer paciente y Bra ya había llegado a los límites — _Reflexiona sobre lo que hiciste y después conversaremos._

— _Pero mamá, yo sólo quiero…_

— _Ya lo sé, Bra. Y la respuesta sigue siendo no._

Un grito furioso de Bra fue el punto final de esa conversación, al menos de momento. Si la situación no fuera tan dramática Goten se hubiera reído; casi podía ver a Bra del otro lado de la puerta, dando una patada en el suelo como la perfecta caricatura de una niña mimada.

Y es que, para muchos, este berrinche podía pasar por eso, una pataleta de una niña que no quería ir a la escuela. Pero en realidad no lo era. Allí había algo mucho más profundo.

Hace dos años Bra había decidido que quería dejar la escuela. Simplemente no lograba encajar con sus compañeros. Había sido criada entre prodigios intelectuales y guerreros habilidosos, orgullosa como Vegeta y soberbia como Bulma, además de tener al _señor perfección_ como hermano.

El problema iba más allá de ir o no a la escuela. Su naturaleza avasalladora era mirada con reticencia por parte de sus compañeros, los que ponían distancia de ella antes si quiera de conocerla realmente. Sus profesores, por otra parte, esperaban siempre mucho de ella y repetían constantemente su decepción cuando Bra no contestaba algo en clases. Entonces, el discurso sobre el legado que su hermano había dejado en el lugar era repetido con una letanía que le crispaba los nervios. A menudo se preguntaba si los maestros se ponían de acuerdo para repetir siempre lo mismo. Tal vez hubiera un protocolo que ella desconocía.

Sumando esto a la revolución hormonal propia de alguien de su edad, y más aún de su sangre, daba como resultados días difíciles para sus maestros, para su familia, y sobre todo para ella. Durante un tiempo quiso encajar entre los demás, pero al encontrar tanta reticencia lo dejó, aburrida. En contraste con su hogar, en donde no había nada que esconder y nadie juzgaba nada, la experiencia en la escuela era realmente desagradable.

Sólo algunos años después lograría dominar su carácter y darle una oportunidad de forma sincera a quienes la rodeaban. Así, más calmada, fue que logró acoplarse e integrarse al ritmo de vida normal de un adolescente de su edad, hacer algunos amigos y disfrutar de la compañía de otras personas. Pero, aún debía pasar algo de tiempo para eso.

Entró a la cocina azotando la puerta movediza con fuerza. No saludó. Sólo se acercó a la mesa, tomó una manzana del frutero que había en el centro, se acercó a la silla que estaba en la cabecera y se dejó caer pesadamente. Tiró el bolso que aún traía sobre un hombro al suelo, evaluando seriamente la posibilidad de hacerlo estallar con un ataque de energía. Bra podía ser muy temperamental si se lo proponía

Ninguno de los dos levantó la cabeza, ni dijo palabra alguna. Trunks, porque sabía que era mejor no echarle más leña a un fuego siempre encendido, y Goten porque estaba rebuscando en su mente algo que alivianara el mal humor de Bra.

Cuando los vio trabajando allí, tan tranquilos, tan formales, sin siquiera alterarse o preguntarle algo, tan lejanos a lo que ambos habían sido hace tan solo unos años, le entraron ganas de patearlos a los dos. Ella no quería esa vida. Ella quería ser la guerrera que su sangre clamaba, quería ver el mundo y tener aventuras, no sentirse atada a convenciones que ninguno de sus padres había tenido que soportar, y que su hermano había aceptado de buena gana. Bufó enojada y pateó, con menos fuerza de la que quería realmente, la silla de Trunks.

— _Bra..._ — comenzó éste en un tono que anunciaba un inevitable reproche.

— _Ni si quiera lo pienses_ — le advirtió con filo en la voz.

Se miraron durante segundos en que parecía que el mundo se había detenido. Azul contra azul, la misma intensa mirada gélida enmarcada en ese idéntico ceño fruncido. Era como ver dos nubes cargándose de electricidad previo al choque que desataría la tormenta.

Trunks querría hacerla entrar en razón, como siempre. Bra querría darle un puñetazo, como siempre.

— _Y entonces, Bra ¿tuviste un buen día en la escuela?_ — preguntó Goten como si los últimos diez terribles minutos no hubiesen ocurrido, con su sempiterna dulce sonrisa.

Las respiraciones se detuvieron en seco en la cocina. El tiempo se congeló. Incluso habrían podido jurar que el reloj de pared había detenido su avance.

Dos pares de ojos azules miraban a Goten con una mezcla de ira e incredulidad. En un instante el tiempo volvió a correr.

Trunks resopló divertido, negando con la cabeza, mientras Bra luchaba por contener una carcajada ¿Goten acababa de preguntar _en serio_ por su día en la escuela, cuando era evidente que ese era el meollo de todo el asunto? ¿Podía Goten ser tan ingenuo?

— _Da igual_ — dijo Trunks estirándose en su silla, para luego ponerse de pie y mover la cabeza de un lado al otro, tronando los músculos del cuello, rígidos por la postura _— Voy a dar una vuelta._

Bastó una sola mirada para que Goten entendiera _: "voy a salir a fumar un cigarro antes de que termine asesinando a Bra. Te encargo el favor de calmarla antes de que me convierta en hijo único"._

Con paso tranquilo, aunque el ceño rígido, se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, rebuscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Goten apoyó la cabeza sobre una de sus manos y miró a Bra detenidamente con sus inmensos y curiosos ojos oscuros, con una mueca que imitaba pobremente la seriedad de Trunks. Bra esquivó su mirada girando el rostro hacia el lado contrario, pero tanto Goten como Trunks, justo antes de salir, alcanzaron a divisar el esbozo de una sonrisa en la ya no tan iracunda Bra.

Goten achinó los ojos al sonreír.

Trunks pensó por un momento invitarlo a que lo acompañara, o exigirle que se fueran a trabajar a otro lado inmediatamente. Pero tras pensarlo un segundo borró la mirada de reproche de su cara. No debía olvidar que estaba hablando de Goten, no pasaba nada.

Después de todo, Bra tan solo tenía dieciséis y Goten se acercaba peligrosamente a los treinta. Salió de la cocina rebuscando más profundamente en su bolsillo. El encendedor parecía haberse esfumado otra vez.

— _Si sigues mirándome así voy a empezar a cobrarte_ — le dijo Bra, todavía fingiendo molestia.

— _¡Oh, no!_ — respondió él horrorizado, mientras palpaba sus bolsillos buscando su billetera — _Creo que tendré que empeñar mi apartamento entonces. No creo que quieras dejar a un pobre hombre en la calle, ¿no es así, Bra? No eres tan mala en realidad._

Bra lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados disimulando la risa.

— _Idiota._

Goten sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Al menos había podido evitar la pelea entre Bra y Trunks y parecía que el humor de la joven había mejorado un poco.

Bra se levantó hacia el fregadero y llenó un vaso con agua. Mirando hacia afuera, comenzó a resoplar y soltar bufidos molesta. Tras beber el contenido del vaso de un trago largo se sentó pesadamente de vuelta en su lugar con cara de profundo aburrimiento y mal genio.

Goten sólo la ignoró y tomó una hoja de papel del montón que había sobre la mesa. En la parte superior tenía impreso el característico logo de la Corporación. Bra fijó allí sus ojos y por un segundo quiso hacerlo añicos. Sin embargo, Goten lo dobló por la mitad. Luego lo dobló en el sentido contrario y en diagonal. Tras un par de dobleces más, Bra seguía sin entender qué estaba haciendo, pero ya había sido atrapada por la curiosidad, además, la presencia de Goten siempre lograba amansar su mal genio. Rápidamente, se concentró en sus movimientos. El repentino silencio de la cocina comenzó a cargarse de electricidad nuevamente, pero esta vez no era precisamente una tormenta lo que se avecinaba. O al menos, no una como la anterior.

— _¿No estás algo grande para hacer avioncitos?_ — le preguntó en tono de burla, queriendo llenar ese inquietante silencio con algo de normalidad, antes de que terminara abalanzándose sobre Goten.

— _¿Alguna vez escuchaste la leyenda de las mil grullas de papel?_

— _La verdad, no_ — respondió ella de mejor manera, pasando por alto el hecho de que Goten la había ignorado por completo con su, a su juicio, muy divertida broma.

— _Verás_ — comenzó él de forma serena, tras un carraspeo — _La leyenda dice que hace mucho tiempo, existió un país que estaba en guerra con otra nación hermana. Las muertes aumentaban a cada minuto que pasaba y el pueblo estaba desesperado por una solución. Pero cualquier milagro parecía imposible._

Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, Bra se había inclinado en su silla y había apoyado ambos codos sobre la mesa, quedando con medio cuerpo estirado sobre ésta, muy a su pesar ya completamente distraída de su malhumor. La mitad de su atención estaba puesta en el relato que Goten había comenzado a contar.

La otra mitad no podía dejar de observar cómo se movían con presteza los dedos de éste sobre el papel. Parecía increíble que unas manos con una fuerza tan inhumana como la suya pudieran trabajar con tanta delicadeza en algo tan frágil como un trozo de papel. Los dedos de Goten se deslizaban de un lado a otro, girando la hoja y remarcando líneas aquí y allá. Pese a lo inocente de su actuar, Bra no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La visión de esas manos grandes actuando con tal nivel de delicadeza le parecía muy sensual. Y acompañado de la voz tenue con que él contaba su historia y del hecho de que estaban solos en la cocina, le dio demasiadas ideas que era mejor atajar.

— _En esa situación tan desesperada y sin salida, ocurrió que una pequeña niña comenzó a hacer una grulla de papel. Las grullas siempre han simbolizado la paz y la armonía, así que la pequeña hizo una tras otra, mientras la guerra seguía avanzando. Las personas morían y las ciudades eran destruidas, pero ella seguía haciendo figuras de papel. Cada vez que la gente le preguntaba el por qué de su afán, ella respondía lo mismo._

Bra estaba totalmente absorta en la historia y en el momento.

— _¿Te imaginas lo que ella respondía?_ — preguntó Goten con cara de complicidad, acercando su rostro al de ella, en voz muy baja, llenando todo de un aire de intensa intimidad. Bra se dejó perder en sus ojos.

Por toda respuesta, negó con la cabeza. Goten sonrió disimuladamente, victorioso en su afán de hacerle olvidar el mal rato. Bra le había contado, hace mucho tiempo, lo mucho que odiaba discutir con su familia y cuánto empeño ponía en llevar las cosas en paz.

Ella había vuelto a fijarse en su trabajo esperando que continuara, atrapada por un genuino interés en saber el desenlace de la historia. Sin embargo, Goten se tardó un segundo de más.

Sin proponérselo, se había fijado en cómo el cuerpo de Bra se estiraba sobre la mesa en una curiosa mezcla de ocio y tensión, en una postura que hacía destacar su pequeña cintura y su bien formado trasero, que quedaba a penas oculto por la corta falda del uniforma que usaba. Era una posición del todo inocente y sin intenciones de nada, sin pretensiones de ser otra cosa, pero era innegablemente sugerente.

No se lo había propuesto, pero fue inevitable. Tragó en seco, de pronto sumamente turbado.

— _¿Y entonces?_ — requirió Bra — _¿Cuál era su respuesta?_

Goten recordó de golpe quién era Bra y qué estaban haciendo allí. Sonrió nervioso y continuó, fijando sus ojos en sus propias manos esta vez para evitar cualquier idea peligrosa, aunque no pudo evitar ni el leve temblor que las sacudía, ni el intenso rubor que le llegó hasta las orejas.

— _La niña respondía lo mismo a todo el mundo: "La grulla representa la felicidad y cuando logre hacer mil de éstas podré pedir un deseo. Entonces, pediré que la guerra se termine para siempre y que vuela la paz a este país"_

— _Jamás había escuchado algo como eso. Grullas de la felicidad… –_ murmuró Bra, pensativa _— ¿Qué pasó entonces?_

— _Pues, la niña murió víctima de la guerra_ — le respondió sin arriesgarse a levantar la vista del papel, pero con una sonrisa tenue en el rostro _— Los aldeanos, entristecidos, decidieron terminar el trabajo de la pequeña y cumplir su sueño. Así que trabajaron durante meses hasta que terminaron las mil grullas y luego pidieron el deseo que la niña tanto había anhelado ver cumplirse._

— _¿La guerra terminó?_ – Preguntó Bra, con los ojos muy abiertos

— _¿Tú qué crees?_ — le respondió en tono juguetón, mientras le ofrecía en la palma de su mano la figura del pequeño animal terminada, con un par de alas abiertas a cada lado y una cola altiva.

Bra la tomó con delicadeza entre sus manos y la observó por largo rato.

— _¿No sería más fácil pedir un deseo con las esferas del dragón_?

— _La verdad, sí_ — Goten se divertía ante su innegable lógica, incluso cuando se trataba de una leyenda — _La diferencia es …_ — se acercó mucho al rostro de Bra, quedando separado de ésta a penas por un par de centímetros, sintiendo el aliento del otro sobre sus rostros. Sus ojos se habían trabado en un conversación propia y privada, distinta, que no requería de palabra alguna — … _Que sólo podrás apreciar de verdad esa felicidad, si primero trabajas arduamente por ella._

Todos los colores del mundo se mezclaron en el rostro de Bra. Un segundo más y estaba segura de que se hubiese lanzado encima de Goten, directo a besarlo. Y dudaba querer soltarlo luego de eso.

— ¡ _La verdad es que sí es mucho trabajo!_ — dijo en tono de broma, retrocediendo unos centímetros hasta caer de nuevo en su silla, tratando de ocultar su turbación, aunque sintiera que sus piernas se derretían bajo la mesa y un calor intenso recorría su cuerpo a gran velocidad — _Seguro con las esferas era mucho más sencillo._

— _Es sólo una leyenda, después de todo_ — Goten se encogió de hombros y levantó los brazos tras su cabeza. La miró y le sonrió con la ternura de siempre.

— _Al menos, ya tienes la primera_ — le dijo mientras hacía que el animal moviera las alas. — _Es una grulla de la felicidad._

Para ese momento, definitivamente el enojo de Bra se había esfumado.

.

* * *

Con la sonrisa cargada de nostalgia aún impresa en el rostro, Bra se dejó caer sobre la cama una vez más. El corazón latiendo de prisa, las piernas temblando y un rubor que poco tenía que ver con la ya desaparecida ira hacia su hermano, extendiéndose por su cara.

Entonces, era cierto. _Él_ había estado allí, junto a ella, en esa misma habitación, en esa misma cama. La había tocado. El roce que quemaba en su mano no había sido parte de un sueño. Se rio en voz muy baja.

— ¡ _Pero qué descarado!_

Y entonces, esto significaba ¿qué? ¿Cómo cambiaban las cosas? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Por qué Goten no podía ser claro y simplemente ir directo al grano? Posó la grulla frente a sus ojos y le dio vueltas frente a sí.

 _Tal vez, esta era su forma de dar un paso_ ¡Goten siempre había sido una persona tan correcta! Y no es que estuvieran haciendo algo malo, pero ella podía entender cuán difícil podía resultar todo esto para él. Y si había llegado al extremo de escabullirse por la noche a su habitación y dejar algo tan significativo, definitivamente era algo importante para él.

Quizás ella había ido muy de prisa. Después de todo, había mucho en juego. Quizás que lo empujaran a mayor velocidad era justo lo que él necesitaba. Quién podría saberlo.

Lo único claro, era que él había estado allí, y no sólo la noche anterior, si no todos los días de su vida. Y hoy, más que nunca, cuando pensó que lo había perdido, él le hacía saber que seguía ahí.

Quiso llorar de emoción y se sintió torpe por ello. De pronto, los ruidosos trajines de su hermano en la habitación de al lado ya no le resultaban tan molestos, y como nunca, quiso salir de su habitación y gastarle una broma al pasar. Quiso ir donde podía sentir la energía siempre bullente de su madre en la planta baja y disculparse por su arrebato del día anterior, Quiso correr a la cámara de gravedad donde Vegeta entrenaba y plantarle un beso, sólo porque sí.

Quiso salir a toda prisa, volando por la ventana, hacia el lugar en que la presencia de Goten, que palpitaba clara y con fuerza a la distancia, la llamaba sin palabras.

Se incorporó lentamente en la cama y pasó una mano por su rostro. Limpió sus ojos enrojecidos, que se habían humedecido con la intensidad de un despertar como ese. Ya no volvería a llorar.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, abierta de par en par. Un soplo de aire fresco le despejó la cara y sacudió sus cabellos tras la espalda. Inspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

La imagen de un pequeño Goten, ayudándola a caminar sosteniendo su mano, con Pan del otro lado algo menos tambaleante plasmada en una vieja fotografía, llegó a sus recuerdos.

Goten de quince años jugando junto a ella y Trunks en el jardín. Goten sosteniendo su balde rosado mientras recogían conchitas en la playa para decorar el castillo de arena que ella misma destruiría más tarde, cuando descubrió que era imposible llevarlo a casa.

Goten rescatando a la más querida de sus muñecas, que había quedado atrapada en el techo tras un ataque de furia cuando ella aún no había aprendido a volar. Goten bailando en alguna fiesta de la Corporación junto a Trunks.

Goten llevándola de caballito, cuando se había quedado dormida bajo el árbol de navidad, esperado a Santa para reclamarle por su pony.

Goten jugando videojuegos en la sala del primer piso y comiendo pizza.

Goten riendo. Goten regalándole el diario. Goten preocupado. Goten recibiendo un golpe en un entrenamiento. Goten escuchando su última tragedia de colegiala en la cocina.

Goten riendo con la boca llena en la cena de Año Nuevo.

Goten entrenando con Trunks en la cámara de gravedad a primera hora de la mañana y con resaca, como castigo por la escapada no autorizada de la noche anterior.

Goten durmiendo con la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva mojando el sofá de la sala.

Goten entristecido, con los ojos rojos, después de haber terminado con su novia.

Goten llorando de risa en la piscina.

Goten besándola de esa forma tan apasionada.

Goten alejándose de ella después, con la mirada entristecida.

Goten, Goten, Goten. Estaba en todas partes. Siempre había estado ahí.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, resuelta y con una sonrisa extraña asomándose en su rostro. Era una sonrisa nueva y desconocida para quien hubiese pensado que personas tan orgullosas como ella no daban jamás segundas oportunidades. Pero hay que ver cómo es la vida de caprichosa.

Se levantó de la cama con renovado entusiasmo, trazando planes para el día que empezaba. Consultó la hora en el reloj que la miraba con complicidad desde el velador. Las manecillas parecían querer sonreír a la par que Bra, haciendo lo posible porque las horas pasaran lo más rápidamente posible.

Decidió que, tras una merecida ducha reparadora, bajaría a tomar un desayuno como correspondía. Después de todo, el día de hoy necesitaría de mucha energía. Tenía mucho por decir, y muchas explicaciones que pedir.

Sobre la cama quedó la pequeña grulla, dejando atrapadas entre sus alas las palabras que Bra había anhelado tantos años conocer. Allí no había una carta de amor ni una declaración memorable, sino algo cien veces mejor.

Allí estaba la confirmación de que cada uno de los latidos de su corazón que la habían llevado a este momento de su vida, habrían de valer la pena.

.

* * *

— _¡Por fin!_

Goten se estiró como un gato antes de dejar caer al suelo la chaqueta gris que llevaba ese día. Estaba seguro que, por más años que pasaran, nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar a cambiar sus ropas cómodas y casuales de entrenamiento por los trajes formales de cuello y corbata que debía llevar en la Corporación. Lo mejor de terminar la jornada era, sin duda, poder despojarse de esas ropas tan incómodas.

Había sido una mañana dura de trabajo y una tarde no menos agitada. Los pendientes de sus _"vacaciones_ " se habían acumulado peligrosamente sobre su escritorio y los imprevistos de cada día los habían obligado a improvisar soluciones y respuestas diplomáticas a las solicitudes que recibían. Pese a todo el ajetreo las cosas retomaron rápidamente su rumbo. No había dudas de que el Presidente Brief y el Gerente Son eran un increíble equipo de trabajo, pese a ciertos arranques de locura y bromas poco comprensibles a esa edad. Al menos, la vieja pasa secretaria de Trunks no olvidaría el día en que los encontró enfrascados en una especie de guerra de agua en la sala de reuniones, altercado del que ella misma salió invariablemente empapada hasta los tuétanos.

Una nueva jornada de trabajo había terminado y llegaba la hora de la libertad. Y, junto con ella, la hora favorita del día de Goten.

Tras rechazar con una excusa algo torpe la invitación de Trunks de ir a comer algo por ahí, emprendió el vuelo hacia su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Sentado en la pequeña colina de Paoz, a algunos kilómetros de su hogar, se sentía realmente feliz. Siempre que necesitaba algo de tranquilidad volvía a su casa, pero, sobre todo, le gustaba volver a esta hora. No importaba si estabas en las montañas o en la ciudad, el atardecer era siempre una constante, siempre llegaba. Y la vista de tal milagro desde las altas montañas era algo impagable.

Goten amaba esa pequeña lucha de los rayos del sol que se negaban a irse de allí, y se aferraban con fuerza a los últimos momentos del día. Era en ese preciso momento que el cielo alcanzaba un hermoso tono rojizo. Era como si el mundo se sonrojara. Trunks solía reírse un poco de él por ese excesivo romanticismo, aunque Goten sabía que, en el fondo, se sentía igual de conmovido con cosas como esa.

Arrojó una pequeña piedra con la mano que hizo que un pájaro que curioseaba por ahí emprendiera el vuelo. Lo vio perderse en el cielo. Se vio a sí mismo, sentado justo allí hace muchos años mientras envolvía el regalo para el cumpleaños de Bra.

 _En su mano un lápiz y un papel ¿Un saludo de cumpleaños? Claro que no, cuando alanzara esa página ya no sería su cumpleaños ¿Entonces?_

 _Entrecerró sus ojos y puso cara de que echaría humo por las orejas de tanto pensar. La imagen de Bra llorando desconsolada en la cocina por una broma que le había hecho Trunks con unas lombrices vino a su cabeza. Trunks reía triunfal, pero Bra lo mandó a volar enfurecida en cuanto éste se descuidó._

 _Rió al recordarlo. Bra le producía un enorme calor en su pecho, era traviesa y odiosa, adorable y con el mismo genio y orgullo de Vegeta. Pero, al igual como le ocurría con Pan, con ella se sentía alguien muy importante, se sentía un hermano mayor ¿Qué es lo que él quería para Bra?_

 _Solo quiero que Bra sea feliz. Comenzó a escribir. Había encontrado su respuesta_

El Goten del presente suspiró mirando al cielo. En ese entonces, él realmente quería a Bra de esa forma ¿Quién diría que las cosas se iban a terminar enredando de esta forma? Pero, al final, él siempre había querido lo mismo para ella. Que fuera feliz, en la escuela, con sus amigos, con algún chico, en su trabajo, en todo.

Se recostó con las manos tras de la cabeza, disfrutando del frescor del césped, cerrando los ojos. ¿En qué momento comenzó a sentir esa idea egoísta de querer que Bra fuera feliz sólo a su lado? Después de todo, él no había visto a Bra con otros ojos.

 _Mentira_ , siseó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Goten siempre había sido el menor en todo, el hijo menor, el hermano menor, el menor de los amigos, el menor de los guerreros. Incluso con Trunks ese año de diferencia a veces parecía mucho más. Cuando estaba con Bra, se sentía como aquellos a quienes siempre admiraba. Bra lo escuchaba y veía con admiración, así como él seguía a su padre, a Gohan e incluso a Trunks de niño. Por eso quería ser un buen modelo para ella y para Pan: acompañar, cuidar y hacer reír a ese par de niñas.

" _Pero Bra ya no es una niña"_ , le recordó incisivo su subconsciente.

— _Y a bendita hora te das cuenta de eso, torpe_ — se respondió a sí mismo.

Y es que durante mucho tiempo él se negó a verlo. Así como se empeñó en no poner atención a lo que pasaba en su corazón.

Sí, Bra fue como una hermanita para él. Pero Bra era una mujer ahora. Diez años menor, sí, pero una mujer, al fin y al cabo.

Y él se había enamorado de ella.

Vio a Bra a través de sus recuerdos: de pequeña niña sonriente, de adolescente malhumorada discutiendo con Vegeta, de mujer resuelta plantándole cara a la vida.

Bra con tan solo unos meses de vida mientras dormía tranquilamente envuelta en mantas entre los brazos de Bulma.

Bra muy rígida y formal en su primer día de escuela.

Bra aprendiendo a conducir lanzando maldiciones junto a Trunks, mientras él se sujetaba con fuerza al asiento trasero.

Bra arrojando muñecas hacia el techo de la corporación, furiosa y dando gritos ensordecedores.

Bra sirviendo té imaginario en pequeñas tazas para él mientras le repetía las historias sobre naves espaciales y planetas destruidos que Vegeta le contaba antes de dormir.

Bra a los quince modelando descaradas y cortas faldas, pese al ceño molesto de su padre y hermano y la risa cómplice de Bulma, mientras él permanecía rígido en su silla sin querer si quiera levantar la vista.

Bra en lo alto de la escalera principal, con su vestido de graduación, extrañamente sonrojada pese a su pose altiva, mientras Vegeta hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no demostrar su emoción. Ese día, Goten sentía la garganta seca y las manos temblorosas, y como nunca en su vida, se había quedado con la boca abierta mirándola a la distancia, pese al fuerte codazo que Trunks le propinó en las costillas, las amenazas de Vegeta y las bromas de Bulma. No era sólo lo bella que Bra se veía lo que había capturado su mirada. Goten se había conmovido ante la visión de la mujer que tenía al frente.

Bra de pequeña, llorando y buscando consuelo entre sus brazos cuando el pequeño cachorro que había recogido en la calle hace unos días había muerto, demasiado enfermo para sobrevivir pese a los cuidados que entre los dos le habían suministrado.

Bra rogando a Bulma porque la inscribiera en clases de ballet para, una semana después, hacer estallar las delicadas zapatillas rosadas.

Bra presentando a un chico en la sala, con gesto desafiante, con el viejo Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Trunks y él mismo como público.

Bra compitiendo por quién podía comer más salchichas en menos tiempo.

Bra dando saltos de alegría cuando ganó su primera batalla en un entrenamiento.

Bra y Pan rodando por el jardín, peleando y acusando a la otra de trampas y artimañas.

Bra mirando inquieta haca el cielo oscuro sobre el tejado de la Corporación, revelándole sus preocupaciones, para después sonreírle de forma enigmática.

Bra riendo, Bra bailando. Bra llorado por una tontería. Bra llevándoles a la cama con gesto molesto cuando los encontró ebrios en el jardín. Bra sonrojada después de que él besara su mejilla.

Bra siendo valiente y besándolo.

Bra diciéndole que lo quería.

Bra marchándose con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Suspiró. Supo que la había cagado, y mucho. Se preguntó si aún estaría a tiempo de arreglar todo, y si tendría el valor suficiente de acometer en contra del mundo y todo lo que amaba, a cambio de la búsqueda de la felicidad con la única mujer que le había quitado realmente el sueño en toda su vida.

Abrió los ojos y disfrutó de la inesperada brisa fresca que removió todo a su alrededor.

De alguna forma, su instinto, a quien durante tanto tiempo venía haciendo oídos sordos, le dio la respuesta que tanto quería oír. Animado, decidió que esperaría un poco más.

.

* * *

Bra volaba liberada, sin peso alguno en su pecho. Desenfadada y altiva como siempre había sido. Había decido dar el último paso.

Buscó el ki de Goten y lo encontró allí donde supuso que él estaría.

Él sintió su presencia tan pronto como se acercó, aún antes de verla. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza la idea de alejarse de allí rápidamente y seguir huyendo. Tal cosa fue desterrada de su cabeza sin tener siquiera oportunidad de asentarse. Cerró los ojos, ansioso y emocionado, aunque titubeante, de espaldas a ella, de frente a la puesta de sol. De frente a una batalla que ya había perdido.

 _\- ¿No te parece un poco sinvergüenza entrar a escondidas a la habitación de una dama, sin permiso de nadie, Goten?_

Era eso lo que tanto había querido escuchar. Era esa la única voz que quería oír pronunciar su nombre.

El sol ocultándose frente a él, mientras que la mujer que hacía acelerar su pulso estaba a su espalda, llamándolo ¿Cómo sería ver el atardecer con Bra a su lado? ¿Cómo sería ver todos los atardeceres con Bra? Dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Realmente era un sensiblero sin remedio.

Bra estaba allí, pese a haberle dicho que no volvería. Ahora era su momento de tomar una decisión. Sintió un vuelco en su estómago. Era como dar un paso hacia el vacío, aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo tremendamente tentador.

— _Sabes, Bra, no todos somos tan valientes como tú_ — le dijo en tono quedo — _Cuando llegaste al mundo entraste a mi vida de inmediato. Siempre fuimos amigos, eras como una insoportable hermanita pequeña. Siempre te quise como a una hermana. Siempre te he querido Bra. De cien formas distintas, pero siempre te he querido, eso no cambia_.

— _¿Y sigues desando lo mismo para mí?_ — Le preguntó ella en un tono tranquilo, que nada tenía que ver con lo rápido que latía su corazón.

Goten sintió un escalofrío. Se volteó a verla, levemente sonrojado. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería y Bra vio la respuesta en sus ojos.

Goten volvió a mirar al frente en silencio, conteniendo una risa nerviosa. Bra avanzó los tres pasos que lo separaban de él.

— _Nunca he querido otra cosa._

— _¿Y si te dijera que ya la encontré?_

— _Pues, te diría que ese chico tendría que ser muy idiota para no querer ser feliz a tu lado._

Ella escuchó sus palabras y se tomó un segundo para que éstas se asentaran con la fuerza de una certeza en su corazón, donde se quedarían para siempre sin importar lo que pasara de ahora en adelante.

— _Sabes Goten, yo también siempre he querido que seas feliz_ — le dijo situándose junto a él — _Creo que merecemos intentarlo. Juntos._

Una sonrisa cálida se extendió en el rostro de Goten y un extraño sentimiento de paz inundó su corazón. Había dudas y temores, también alegría y diversión. Justo ahora tenía ganas de entrenar, luchar y salir corriendo, y ganas de reír. Pero sobre todo eso, estaba Bra.

Se acercó a ella en silencio, acortando la distancia que los separaba y tomó su mano. Sabía que había llegado a un punto sin retorno, pero estaba feliz de haberlo alcanzado.

La acarició con suavidad, y pese a que durante años había estado a su lado y la había consolado más de una vez, en esta ocasión lo hizo de una forma completamente nueva.

— _Siento que te he estado esperando toda mi vida, Bra._ — Le dijo apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

— _Ha sido un largo camino_. _Lamento haberme tardado_.

Goten sonrió.

— _Creo que te hubiese esperado otros cien años, de ser necesario._

— _No seas idiota, Goten ¿Acaso crees que la gran Bra Brief es tan lenta y despistada como tú?_

El atardecer fue el único y mudo testigo del beso que selló ese día, sin mayores ceremonias. Era un beso de promesas cumplidas; Goten efectivamente siempre había sido su amigo y siempre lo sería, pero ahora habían llegado al final para poder empezar de nuevo. Ahora tenían en sus manos una nueva promesa, algo definitivo, imperecedero.

Había llegado el momento de dejar la pena volar y empezar a construir una nueva historia, entremezclada con el pasado, pero que sería sólo de ellos.

Y allí estaban ahora. Todo encajaba a la perfección, todos los años en la vida de cada uno, cada experiencia, caída e historia, tenían sentido.

Fue ese mismo anhelo, acallado por tanto tiempo, el que los llevó al camino de lo inevitable. El que los hizo pasar de los besos y palabras de amor postergados, a la pasión embriagante y enloquecedora de quien ha callado durante años sus deseos más profundos.

El instinto es un ser curioso y formidable que vive dentro de nosotros. Por más que se le trate de ocultar o despistar con cuentos de ilusionista, siempre está ahí, agazapado en los rincones, esperando su momento para emerger y arrasar con todo a su paso.

Sin proponérselo, pero sin que existiera forma alguna de evitarlo, terminaron dando tumbos sobre el césped. Sedientos y desesperados, ante la perspectiva del sueño hecho realidad, que de apariencia demasiado efímero y volátil como para durar mucho tiempo, exige tomar y entregar todo con locura.

O al menos, era así como Goten se sentía en aquellos mementos, en éxtasis, rozando al fin la plenitud.

 _¡Dios!_ Sus manos estaban hechas para acariciar a Bra.

 _Más lento, más lento_. Estaba tan excitado y al borde de la locura que sabía que no podría detenerse ahora ni refrenarse por mucho tiempo más. Se sentía muy, muy joven, pese a su experiencia y a que ninguno de los dos era un niño.

Sabía que de ahora en adelante su lengua no reconocería otro sabor que no fuera el de la piel de Bra.

 _Él había nacido para amar a Bra._ Y la inmensidad de esa certeza lo descolocó.

— _¿Estás bien?_ — Preguntó ella, temiendo que se hubiese arrepentido en otro de esos arranques de moralina suyos.

Viéndola allí, sonrojada y con la respiración agitada, los ojos brillantes y la voz entrecortada, completamente rendida bajo el peso de su cuerpo, supo que no estaría mejor en toda su vida.

Se incorporó, apoyándose sobre sus codos, para poder contemplarla mejor.

— _Entonces es cierto, Bra —_ la miró con algo de sorpresa y ternura, pese a su propia excitación, con el asombro de un niño pequeño que ve por primera vez un truco de magia escrito en sus ojos. Los tenía tan abiertos y atónitos, que por un momento el hombre frente a ella desapareció y ahí estaba de nuevo el pequeño y dulce Goten de cabello revuelto.

— _Bra…—_ le dijo en un susurro, mientras pasaba la nariz por su cuello, en una caricia más propia de un niño, que de un hombre que ya superó los treinta — _Yo vine a este mundo para amarte —_ y la aferró con más fuerza contra sí. De pronto, las palabras que Videl le había dicho hace lo que ahora parecía una eternidad tuvieron mucho sentido — _Desde el principio, yo estoy aquí por ti_.

Bra se conmovió por la inmensidad del momento y las palabras de Goten. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se vio a sí misma, durante todos estos años escribiendo en su diario, mirando de reojo, disimulando sonrojos y sonrisas, tanteando intentos de un coqueteo que sabía no llegarían a puerto. De pronto, le parecía que todo había pasado tan rápido y sin dar aviso alguno, que simplemente no podía ser real.

Habían sido semanas intensas, años de espera, toda una vida ¿Y ahora, simplemente ocurría? ¿Goten la quería? No había forma en que esto en realidad estuviera pasando.

Pero, precisamente en ese momento de duda, en que la incertidumbre entre la realidad y lo onírico hacía mella en la cabeza de Bra, las manos fuertes de Goten la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, con una caricia demasiado íntima, demasiado cálida incluso para ser parte de su imaginación.

Goten la trajo de golpe a la realidad con apenas un par de palabras, susurradas contra su oído con tono de angustia y entrega total.

— _Te quiero, Bra._

Esas palabras la envolvieron en una sensación inmensa y poderosa. " _Yo nací para amarte, Goten."_

Se miraron fijamente y, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrieron.

Allí no cabían más palabras, sólo podían hacer una sola cosa: amarse. Mañana sería otro día y ya verían cómo lidiar con los problemas que ahora se aparecían como algo demasiado mundano.

Pero ahora, en ese preciso momento, el mundo les pertenecía.

Sólo los ecos de Paoz y las primeras estrellas fueron testigos de su amor aquella noche. Las horas y los minutos adquirieron un cariz especial esa noche. El tiempo, cómplice de quienes se aman a hurtadillas, se detuvo por fracciones que parecieron eternas, y les concedió a esas dos personas que se deseaban con desesperación desde hace más años de los que se atreverían a admitir, el espacio para explorar y comenzar a recorrer juntos un camino hacia el alma del otro.

A ratos la ternura de él inundaba la escena cuando se la quedaba mirando con los ojos destellantes y conmovidos, pero luego, la pasión desbordante y salvaje de ella llenaba todo espacio con caricias descaradas, mordiscos y cosquillas.

No eran los amantes perfectos de una fotografía o de un cuadro, ni eran una oda al falso placer de un sexo salvaje, pero vacío. Eran sólo un hombre y una mujer que, después de mucho esperar y contemplarse desde una dolorosa cercanía, descubrían el secreto placer de amarse. Eran un par de salvajes saiyajin que probaban el triunfo de encontrar al compañero que la vida les había destinado.

Se quedaron allí, desnudos y abrazados hasta muy tarde al calor de esa noche, con el firmamento como cómplice silencioso. Hicieron el amor una vez más. Y rieron. Y hablaron. Y medio se durmieron cansados. Goten hizo un mal chiste y Bra, riendo, le dijo que era un idiota.

Todo encajaba con la precisión del universo.

 **Continuará.**

 **.**

* * *

 _¡Ay, que me emociono! Hola lectoras y lectores queridos. Primero, y como siempre, pido disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar. No es que me justifique, pero les contaré que me llamaron de un trabajo que amo con todo el corazón, pero que me deja muy poco tiempo libre. Además, quería que este capítulo quedara bonito porque era especial para mí y, la verdad, me emocioné montones en un par de momentos ¡Es que de verdad amo a estos dos! y quiero que sean felices._

 _Les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, favoriteos y follows, así como cada una de las lecturas. En especial un abrazo a quienes me siguen acompañando en este proyecto con sus bellos comentarios;_

 _ **Atma Rose**_ _, tus palabras me dieron un ataque de amor. Gracias, linda. Admiro muchísimo lo que escribes y leerte por aquí me llena de emoción. Me alegro te haya gustado el capítulo pasado ¡Y sí, Santa Videl, a ti nos encomendamos! Esa mujer es todo, aunque en Super esté totalmente dopada y no sea la guerrera de Z que tanto queremos._

 _ **Les**_ _, no es tortura intencional ¡lo prometo! Al menos, aquí ya les dimos un poquito de amor a esos dos. Un abrazo!_

 _ **MITWI**_ _, ¡Bunny es la celestina nro 1 del mundo! Es cierto, es la mejor para estas cosas jajaja. El incidente de Trunks fue intenso. A veces siento que lo dejo un poco mal, y es curioso porque lo amo casi tanto como a Goten XD Pero en el futuro se va reivindicar, ¡promesa!_

 _ **Carmen**_ _, créeme que esos ánimos le sirvieron a Goten ¡Gracias, linda! Espero disfrutes este también._

 _ **Babymercury**_ _, ¡he aquí el fin del suspenso! Concuerdo contigo, Goten no la lastimaría a propósito, pero a veces pasa. Aún así lo seguiremos amando._

 _ **Cardenas28**_ _, ¡Qué hermosas palabras, no sabes cómo las agradezco! Muchas gracias por animarte a hacer este viaje conmigo de forma tan paciente. ¡Un abrazote!_

 _ **Rogue85**_ _, ¡gracias por pasarte pese al poco tiempo! ¡Eres lo más! Vi que actualizaste el otro día en la oficina y pegué un saltito de emoción que nadie entendió XD A penas pueda me paso para saber ese final ¡Un abrazo!_

 _ **Sol Levine**_ _, ¡gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leer! (y también por todas las bellas cosas que subes y que me hacen sonreír torpemente. De verdad amiga, tu Yaten me tiene enamorada!) Bunny es una ídola, es bueno rescatarla de vez en cuando XD De verdad espero poder leerte pronto! Espero te guste el capi ¡Un abrazo enorme para ti!_

 _ **Angie Monroy**_ _, disculpa la demora! Pero aquí ya hay un nuevo capítulo ¡Me alegro te guste la historia! Gracias por leer!_

 _Creo que no se me ha quedado ningún mensaje en el tintero, y si es así pido disculpas, soy tan despistada como Goten XD_

 _¡Un abrazo a quien pase a leer!_

 _Pau._


	16. Caída desde lo alto

**..**

 **Capítulo 16.**

 **Caída desde lo alto.**

 **..**

* * *

El inevitable tránsito entre el otoño y la primavera le regalaba a esa parte del mundo muchas noches como aquella en las últimas semanas: pese a la tibieza general, había una corriente fría que soplaba de vez en cuando desde la nada. Una corriente muy similar a la que recorría la espalda de Bra cada tanto, especialmente, cada vez que oteaba con disimulado fastidio el reloj de la cocina ¿Podía ser que el minutero se moviera más lento de lo habitual sólo para molestarla?

Contraria a su naturaleza de torbellino, había esperado pacientemente a que fuera la hora acordada. Miró su teléfono nuevamente, releyendo el breve mensaje que Goten le había enviado esa tarde.

" _¿A las nueve?"_

" _A las nueve",_ fue su respuesta.

Nunca unas palabras tan simples y desprovistas de emoción habían encerrado tantas promesas.

— ¡ _Voy a salir!_ — fue el escueto anuncio que dejó a todos con la palabra en la boca. Trunks prefería no indagar de más. En el fondo, odiaba pelear con Bra y temía a dónde llegaría si se ponía inquisitivo.

Bulma no había atendido realmente a la curiosa actitud de su hija durante la cena, pues estaba enfrascada en los planos que su asistente le había dado en la mañana. Sólo le devolvió un " _vuelve temprano, hija"_ , más por instinto materno que porque realmente le preocupara la hora en que su hija regresara. Pese a sus arranques de adolescente, Bra era adulta.

Vegeta era harina de otro costal. Su imperturbable silencio ante la partida de su hija obedecía a la profunda sospecha y no al desinterés, como Bra había especulado. La semilla de la duda no lo dejaba tranquilo y se removía inquieto por los rincones de la casa, contando los minutos que pasaban y adivinando cuánto tardaría esa chiquilla en llegar a su destino. Porque estaba seguro de cuál era éste, lo presentía perfectamente.

— ¡ _Hey, mocoso! ¿no piensas hacer nada al respecto?_ – le espetó a Trunks con brusquedad aprovechando un instante en que se quedaron solos en la cocina.

Trunks detuvo el camino de la lata que iba hacia su boca, se limpió suavemente con la mano y luego la empuñó con fuerza. Miró a su padre a los ojos, con gesto desafiante. Era verdad que tenían la misma mirada, dura y perspicaz. En el fondo de esos ojos que siempre había admirado y buscado con desesperación por aprobación, Trunks confirmó todas y cada una de sus sospechas con un grado de certeza que lo espantó.

En la mirada de ira contenida de Vegeta, Trunks pudo ver la verdad que tanto se había esforzado por ignorar. Y quiso seguir así, ciego y sordo a las señales. Ignorante de todo aquello que sus sentidos y lógica captaban, cómplice en el silencio vigilante que había mantenido toda la vida.

— _No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando, papá._

Esos hombres, fríos y calculadores, se miraron en silencio, midiéndose y tasándose, retando al otro a decir las palabras que tanto temían ambos pronunciar.

— _Ya veo. Entonces, esta es tu postura_ — Sentenció Vegeta mirando hacia un costado con apatía — _Nunca he logrado entender esa debilidad tuya por ese mocoso._

— _Yo tampoco entiendo la tuya por Bra, sin embargo, los dos seguimos aquí sentados, sin hacer nada._

Vegeta le sonrió con ironía.

— _Vaya que sí eres como tu madre_ — Se levantó de la mesa sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, aparentemente cabreado por lo que él mismo se negaba a hacer, pero divertido con ese hijo del que estaba, en el fondo, orgulloso.

— _No te duermas tarde_ — Le dijo al salir de la cocina, sin importarle realmente la hora en que Trunks se durmiera, pero tratando de salvaguardar la última autoridad que al parecer le iba quedando en este planeta; la de padre.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Bra alzó el vuelo se dejó acariciar por el viento contra su piel _¡Se sentía tan bien!_ Lo que fuera que tuviera con Goten era muy distinto a aquello que había imaginado por años escribiendo fantasías en un diario y mirándolo de lejos. Era mil veces mejor, por el simple hecho de que era real.

¿Era una aventura? ¿Una calentura? ¿Una relación propiamente tal, si quiera? ¿Noviazgo?

Ninguna de esas palabras parecía ser suficientes, no se acercaban ni pizca a lo que ella sentía. Simplemente, eran inmensamente felices ¿Cómo era posible que tan solo un par de semanas hubiesen borrado de un plumazo los días de angustia y los años de anhelante espera? Parecía magia.

 _¿No es siempre así?_ se preguntó Bra _¿No son todos los inicios perfectos y mágicos?_

 _¿Eso significaba que, lo que habría de venir después, sería malo? Cómo podría ser eso, si después de tanto tiempo se sentía tan plena._

Ya llegaría el momento de hacerle frente a todo lo demás… y a todos los demás también. Se aferraba con desesperación de náufrago a la idea de que, de una u otra manera, todo iba a salir bien. Todo _tenía_ que salir bien.

Y cómo inquietarse y no creer en ello con devoción, si desde la altura ya podía divisar la figura que la esperaba dándole la espalda. Cómo no creer con fe ciega que todo saldría bien, si lo único que necesitaba para mantener las fuerzas, era que él se volteara y le diera la bienvenida a sus brazos con esa sonrisa tan cálida.

 _Todo estará bien._ Tuvo la certeza de ello mientras se fundía entre los brazos de Goten.

— _¿Por qué siempre quieres venir aquí?_ — le preguntó mientras se separaba de él — _¿Es un lugar especial para ti?_

— _Siempre que quiero huir vengo aquí_ — le contestó él con total honestidad. Se sentía libre y feliz, con la seguridad de poder hablar de todo con Bra y la urgente necesidad de hacerla parte de sus emociones.

Trunks siempre se burlaba un poco de su sensibilidad, pero él no podía evitar ser así. Cuando era más joven y se sentía cercano a reventar de la presión que sentía sobre sus hombros, acudía siempre a ese lugar. Allí nadie lo comparaba ni le reprochaban _"no ser tan bueno como…"._ Podía pasar horas ahí. A veces lloraba, a veces gritaba muy fuerte. También había ocasiones en que sólo iba a dormitar un rato o a pensar en la vida. Allí había calmado todos sus pesares para después volver a su casa como el buen y dulce Goten. Si había un lugar en que se sentía realmente libre, era en aquella colina cercana a Paoz.

 _Además, allí también fue dónde…_ El hilo de sus pensamientos lo condujo invariablemente a Bra. Tenía perfectamente grabada en su memoria la imagen de ella medio desnuda, totalmente excitada bajo su peso, tan condenadamente libre. Tan suya.

Se ruborizó y se rio muy bajito. Bra lo miró con extrañeza y le bastó un segundo para imaginarse lo que él estaba pensando. Le dio un codazo en las costillas.

— _Pero qué sinvergüenza eres, Goten._

El aludido se aclaró la garganta para contener la risa.

— _Lo siento, lo siento_ — se disculpó mientras hacía desparecer la distancia que había entre ellos— _Pero, simplemente no puedo evitar pensar en eso contigo aquí_ — le dijo susurrante y sugerente cerca de su oído.

Cada uno de los nervios de Bra reaccionó ante el estímulo ¿Cómo podía ser esto así? Había pensado que una vez que fueran pasando los días y fueran cada vez más íntimos, esta sensación de electricidad al estar con Goten se iría calmando ¿Sería la sangre saiyajin que los unía la que volvía las cosas tan desesperadamente intensas? Lo que fuera, no tenía problema en que durase toda la vida. Lo besó con tortuosa calma.

— _Entonces, ¿estamos aquí porque quieres huir ahora?_ — le dijo una vez que recuperó el aliento — _¿A qué podría temerle el buen Son Goten para querer huir?_

Goten la miro por un largo segundo.

— _A esto, por ejemplo_ — respondió él mientras seguía con un dedo la línea recta del cierre de la chaqueta que Bra llevaba puesta — _Creo que ya perdí el control sobre esto también, Bra_ — continuó mientras su mano volaba ahora a su cuello, siguiendo con lentitud el camino que lo llevaría de vuelta al cierre que había dejado hace un momento atrás y que ahora comenzaba a bajar lentamente — _En realidad, no quiero tener ningún control sobre esto, pero… ¿No te asusta tanta intensidad? A mí sí. A veces sigo preguntándome si todo esto en realidad está pasando y si está bien…_

Bra sintió un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo podía él despertar todo eso con tan sólo una caricia? El estómago le dio vueltas. Temía escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que haría a continuación, pero necesitaba saber.

— _¿Quieres que me vaya, Goten?_

— _¡No!_ —la miró con una mezcla de genuina sorpresa y diversión, preguntándose cómo podía haber llegado ella a una conclusión tan lejana a sus deseos.

Goten quería muchas cosas en ese momento, pero no que Bra se fuera de allí. Tomó su mano ente las suyas y le sonrió. Ahí estaba aquello que Bra había estado deseando desde el comienzo: la sonrisa única de Goten, dulce e infantil, que nacía en sus ojos y se extendía hasta su propio corazón.

— _Quédate, Bra_ — le susurró mientras sostenía su mano contra su rostro y cerraba los ojos — _Quédate conmigo_ — Esta vez lo sugerente de su voz había sido reemplazado por otro tipo de necesidad, una urgencia más profunda aún ¿Habría imaginado alguna vez esa vulnerabilidad en Goten?

— _A veces me dejo llevar un poco. No siempre soy tan despreocupado ¿sabes? También hay cosas que me inquietan_ — le dijo recuperando su tono juguetón.

— _No podría imaginar qué clase de problemas atormentan al señor Goten_ — sonrió Bra adoptando un aire desentendido, mientras acariciaba los mechones oscuros que le caían sobre la frente — _¿Líos de amor, quizás?_

Goten rio con ganas.

— _Pues verás, sí hay una chica, pero ella tiene un problema serio_ — le dijo en tono confidente cerca de su oído — _Está completamente loca_.

— _¡Hey!_ — le reclamó Bra, golpeándole el hombro — _¡No me insultes!_

— _¿Y quién te dijo que se trataba de ti? Ese ego no es bueno, pequeña Bra._

Rieron juntos. Instantes así eran tan perfectos que valían cada segundo de la tormenta que pudiese amenazarlos desde el otro lado. Goten acariciaba su mano distraídamente, con ojos ausentes

— _¿Sabes algo, Bra? Quizás le doy demasiadas vueltas y todo esto es más simple de lo que creo_.

— _Ya te lo había dicho, Goten_ — miró al cielo— _¡Pero qué complicados son los viejos!_

— _Tenle paciencia a este abuelo, pequeña_ — Su tono volvió a ser sereno — _Contigo las cosas son diferentes._

— _Claro que lo son, si piensas compararme con alguna de tus novias sin gracia, te advierto desde ya que_ …

— _No es eso, Bra_ — la interrumpió con el mismo gesto de un profesor exasperado que le explica algo a un niño.

— _No se te ocurra ponerme esa cara ni usar ese tono conmigo, Goten_

— _Lo siento_ — le dijo entre risas— _Deja que me explique ¿sí? Antes, siempre corría detrás de todo. La vida era demasiado rápida y predecible, empezaba una historia tras otra con la certeza de que tenían una fecha de término y lo repetí una y otra vez. Pero contigo... contigo siento que el tiempo es diferente. Siento que al fin dejé de correr a ciegas, ¿entiendes? ¿Cómo puede ser tan malo algo que te hace sentir tan ben?_

— _No está mal, Goten_ — Bra interrumpió su monólogo, conocedora de hacia dónde podía llevarlo ese hilo de pensamientos y temerosa de la vulnerabilidad de ese hombre — _Deja de pensar eso. No vale la pena si quiera cuestionarse si es correcto o no, o a donde vamos con esto. Yo sólo sé que tengo el tiempo en mis manos cuando estoy contigo y que soy dueña de él. Yo decido qué hacer con el tiempo de mi vida, Goten, y quiero pasarlo junto a ti._

Bra podía ser engreída, a veces pasaba por superficial para quienes no la conocían bien. Era la princesita mimada de Vegeta. Pero había veces en que dejaba asomar lo que había en su alma, y allí había una mujer noble. La hija de un príncipe.

Goten, pese a su edad, podía ser tan ingenuo que en el fondo de su corazón seguía siendo ese pequeño niño de cabellos revueltos que se asombraba hasta de las cosas más pequeñas de la vida y que encontraba magia y aventuras en cosas que para el resto eran inverosímiles.

En ella, él encontraba la calma y seguridad que el pequeño niño del fondo de su alma necesitaba.

En él, ella encontraba a ese ser especialmente dulce que había llenado su vida de sueños e historias y a quien quería proteger.

En lo más profundo, y sin que ellos mismos fueran conscientes de ello, los papeles se invertían en un perfecto equilibrio.

— _La nuestra no es una historia de amor fácil, pero es nuestra historia. Nadie puede decidir por nosotros vivirla o no. Y yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo_. — afirmó Bra con fiereza.

— _Bra_ — Goten cerró los ojos dejando que las palabras de ella anidaran en su corazón— _Te he esperado desde siempre_. _No te voy a perder sin dar la pelea primero_. — Estaba convencido de ello.

Bra le sonrió con ternura.

— _¿Sabes que este sería un excelente momento para que me besaras, Goten?_

— _¿Así, sin más? ¿Sin pedir tu mano primero?_

Eso sí le hizo mucha gracia a Bra.

— _Dudo que necesites la autorización de mi papá para hacer lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Y acerca de eso, tengo la impresión de que tú y yo estábamos en algo ¿no?_

Estuvieron allí un rato más, hasta que el frío los conminó a buscar más calidez. Después de todo, en ese preciso lugar y hasta que se despidieran, el tiempo era suyo.

Entre risas bajaron de la colina. Una vez que estuvieron en el camino, Goten sacó de su bolsillo una cartuchera con varias cápsulas en las que el logo de Corporación Cápsula destacaba con innecesaria notoriedad para Bra, trayendo frente a ella una vez más el tema que pesaba como una nube amenazante entre ambos, queriendo opacar la felicidad.

Goten tomó la pequeña cápsula roja y de ella hizo aparecer su automóvil. Bra lo miraba extrañada, pues había pensado volver a casa de la misma manera en la que había llegado hasta allí; volando.

— _¿Qué? ¿Demasiado cansado para volar, señor anciano?_

Goten sonrió, de súbito ruborizado ¿Cómo lo hacía Bra para hacerlo sentir como un adolescente torpe cada vez que estaban juntos? Había dejado de tener ese problema hace demasiado tiempo para estar con esas mañas de púber otra vez.

Sólo atinó a abrirle la puerta en silencio y Bra subió al auto con gesto de sospecha. Una vez en el interior, volvió a interrogarlo.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Vas a dejarme en la puerta del castillo, o qué? Sabes que a papá probablemente no le fascine la idea._

Goten seguía sin responder, con una mezcla de diversión y vergüenza en el rostro, mientras que sentía cómo la mirada interrogante de Bra se hacía cada vez más pesada. Suspiró, sin poder creer lo torpe que se sentía ¿Dónde había quedado el Goten de hace no mucho tiempo atrás?

— _Bueno_ – le contestó al fin, bajando la ventanilla y apoyando el codo en ella, dejando que el aire del exterior entrara con un soplo fresco a revolverles el cabello — _Ya que dijiste que te quedarías conmigo, pensé que podríamos ir a otro lugar. Además_ … — la miró de soslayo, de pronto sintiendo como el ambiente se cargaba de electricidad nuevamente— _En este preciso momento estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no lanzarme sobre ti, y estoy seguro de tener una caja de preservativos en el cajón de mi velador._

Silencio e incredulidad acompañaron el violento sonrojo de Bra. Sentirse deseada por Goten despertaba en ella un instinto salvaje y natural, tan primario como como comer o respirar. Pero escucharlo así, de sopetón, seguía siendo increíble, hasta el punto de avergonzarla.

— _Hay que ver lo descarado que eres, Goten_ – murmuró mirando hacia afuera.

Goten rio a carcajada limpia, aunque un leve temblor en sus manos delataba la anticipación que sentía.

Después de entrar al apartamento y mientras bebía un vaso de agua en el fregadero, Bra sintió como Goten la abrazaba por la espalda, tan enorme y cálido en su presencia, que sintió deshacerse en su interior cada uno de los temores por el futuro. Mientras él lentamente iba besando su cuello, al tiempo que la despojaba de su chaqueta, Bra cerró los ojos dispuesta a perderse totalmente y dejarse llevar por esa corriente que ya no podía, ni quería detener.

— _Bra_ — la llamó en voz baja y con urgencia — _¿te quedarás conmigo?_

Por única respuesta ella se volteó y lo besó con el fuego siempre encendido que guiaba cada uno de sus pasos. Goten no necesitaba más.

* * *

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Bra se removió inquieta. Se negaba a abrir los ojos, pero las ganas que tenía de ir al baño definitivamente no la dejarían seguir durmiendo.

¡Estaba tan bien ahí! Sentía que ese era su lugar favorito en el mundo, en esa cama, tan envuelta en el aroma de Goten que comenzaba a creer que éste se desprendía de su propia piel.

 _Maldición, de verdad tenía ganas de ir._

Al girarse, encontró a su lado algo que no esperaba. Goten solía poner una cara muy graciosa cuando se dormía profundamente. Generalmente roncaba con la boca abierta y balbuceaba en sueños. La primera vez que durmieron juntos Bra estalló en carcajadas cuando lo escuchó, mientas él la miraba con cara de somnolencia sin entender por qué de pronto la chica se reía de esa manera. Pensó por un momento que verdaderamente estaba loca. Ella no podía creer que él siguiera haciendo lo mismo al dormir que hacía cuando era un niño y se quedaba a pasar la noche en su casa.

Pero esta vez, Goten no dormía entregado a sus monólogos oníricos, si no que estaba sentado a medias, con los brazos tras la cabeza y la mirada al frente. Entre la oscuridad de la habitación, Bra adivinó que su mirada y sus pensamientos andaban muy lejos de allí.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — le preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

Él se sobresaltó un poco, antes de sonreírle y acariciar su cabeza.

— _No pasa nada, vuelve a dormir_.

— _¿Por qué tú no duermes?_ — lo interrogó tomándose literal la invitación de volver a dormir, acurrucándose contra su costado.

— _Tus ronquidos no me dejaban dormir. Pensé que había un animal salvaje en el cuarto antes de darme cuenta de que eras tú._

— _Idiota._

Goten le sonrió a una Bra que se negaba rotundamente a abrir los ojos. Esa noche dieron tumbos en la cama hasta caer rendidos. Por más veces que estuvieran juntos, la urgencia y necesidad no cedía un ápice. Por muy cansado que estuviera al final del día, el sólo vistazo de la blanca piel de Bra en aquellos lugares que sólo él podía contemplar, lo incendiaban desde lo más hondo. Y energía, tenían de sobra. Después de esas maromas de amantes desesperados ambos solían caer dormidos en un sueño tibio y apacible. Sin embargo, esta noche no había forma de que él conciliara el sueño.

— ¡ _Mierda, mierda!_ — soltó Bra de golpe levantándose bruscamente de la cama, dejándolo desconcertado — _No voy a llegar_.

Goten la vio alejarse tambaleante hacia el baño, mientras sonreía pensando en cuánto habría de durarles esta calma. Por momentos, junto a ella, se olvidaba de todo. No había ninguna mirada de reproche capaz de erigirse como un juez cuando la amaba, pero después, cuando estaba solo y la presencia avasalladora y bullente de Bra comenzaba a desdibujarse, venían las dudas. Y por sobre todas ellas, el temor a una sola persona.

— _Ahora sí, ya está todo bien_ — venía murmurando Bra, triunfante, mientras daba una pequeña carrera a la cama, tratando de evitar el frío que reptaba desde sus pies. Se metió de un salto y se pegó a Goten, hundiendo sus pies helados con fuerza en las piernas de él, que se quejó por el ataque deliberado. Suspiró profundamente y lo abrazó, ya más despierta.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? Y no digas que es por mis ronquidos porque alguna vez dormí en la misma casa que tu papá, y si puedes soportar eso, puedes dormir con lo que sea._

Goten sonrió, mientras acariciaba el brazo de Bra que cruzaba su pecho.

— _No deberías habar así de papá, ahora es tu suegro a final de cuentas._

— _Entonces ¿debería empezar a decirle "papá"?_ — preguntó ella con sorna, contenta de verlo más animado.

— _Los enemigos de Vegeta hubiesen dado lo que fuera por tener el secreto para llevarlo a la tumba en el pasado, y resulta que era tan sencillo como tú diciéndole "papá" al mío._

Pese a la tenue sonrisa de Goten, el dejo de preocupación que cruzaba su rostro y le daba a su semblante un aire taciturno, no cedía ni un centímetro.

— _¿Qué es lo que va mal, Goten?_

El silencio que le siguió a esa pregunta sólo confirmaba la respuesta. Durante los últimos días habían hablado de casi todo, a ratos de forma seria, a ratos entre bromas. Pero dentro de todo, había una palabra que se había instalado entre ellos como una especie de tabú. Una sola y simple palabra que encerraba y representaba los que ambos más temían. Goten sabía que, si había una razón en el mundo que lo haría dudar y pensar en detenerse, era él. Y Bra tenía a certeza de que era él la única persona en el mundo con la capacidad de romper este arranque de bravura de Goten.

Por eso ambos había evitado, más o menos conscientemente, traer a colación ese nombre que creaba un espacio entre ellos. Por eso él respondió en voz baja, sin querer invocar a sus propios demonios.

— _Trunks._

 _._

* * *

.

El constante y apagado sonido del reloj marcaba cada segundo que pasaba, llevando la cuenta con precisión milimétrica. Bulma trató de adivinar cuánto faltaría para que el campanilleo agudo le avisara que la comida estaba lista ¿Cinco minutos? Tal vez menos.

— _¡Hoy no cenaré en casa, mamá!_ — avisó Bra, de pasada, entrando de pronto en la cocina con su bolso colgado al hombro.

Bulma la vio ir de un lado a otro, registrando las encimeras. Bebió un sorbo más de su taza, antes de dirigirse a su hija. Tal vez le daría unos minutos de más al horno.

— _Junto al frutero_ — le dijo, mientras veía como Bra se acercaba al lugar indicado para tomar su olvidado teléfono. Tenía una cita con Goten esa noche y ya estaba ansiosa por ponerse en camino.

— _¡Gracias, mamá! Nos vemos luego_ — le lanzó desde la puerta con mejor humor del que Bulma recordaba haberle visto en años.

— _Espera un minuto ahí, Bra_ — la atajó con firmeza — _Ven acá y siéntate un segundo._

Bra dudó, pero finalmente, con mala cara, se dejó caer en la silla frente a su mamá.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — inquirió con premura mientras hacía girar en su mano las llaves de la casa.

— ¿ _Hoy tampoco volverás a dormir?_ — le preguntó Bulma sin alterarse — _Una cosa es que cenes fuera y digas que llegarás tarde, pero que no llegues a dormir tantas veces a la semana es otra. Ni siquiera me dices dónde estarás._

— _Mamá_ — le respondió, con un rostro aterradoramente pacífico, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la mano — _Tengo más de veinte años y puedo hacer lo que quiera. Dónde me quede es problema mío._

Tras un suspiro, Bulma dejó escapar una sonrisita divertida ¿Qué tanto más parecida a ella podía ser su hija?

— _No te estoy controlando Bra, y no uses ese tono condescendiente conmigo. Aunque no quieras decírmelo, me imagino perfectamente el motivo de tus escapadas_ — iba a agregar que el mal humor de Vegeta últimamente se lo confirmaba, pero optó por obviar esa parte— _Sólo quisiera saber si estás siendo cuidadosa contigo misma._

Bra se relajó un poco. Tenía que dejar de estar tan a la defensiva con su familia, después de todo, nadie había comentado nada extraño. De hecho, la pregunta de su mamá le dio risa.

— _Nosotras ya tuvimos esa conversación hace mucho, ¿recuerdas?_

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

— _No hablo de eso_ , a _unque no creas que deja de preocuparme_ — entonces dulcificó su mirada — _Te conozco más de lo que crees, Bra. Sé que piensas que soy una madre despistada o que tengo la cabeza en otros asuntos. Sé que también eres reservada, como Vegeta, pero me basta con detenerme a mirarte para saber qué está pasando._

Bra tragó en seco, de pronto muy nerviosa ¿Su mamá lo había descubierto todo? ¿Lo sabría Vegeta?

— _No me pongas esa cara de espanto, niña ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué esperabas, si soy tu mamá!_

Bra rio casi histéricamente ante el comentario.

— _Oye_ — la llamó nuevamente Bulma — _Una cosa son los amoríos pasajeros, divertidos y novedosos, pero que pasan rápidamente. Yo sé que puedes lidiar bien con eso, pero esta vez tengo la corazonada de que algo es diferente, ¿no es así? Hay algo distinto en ti, que me hace temer por tu corazón, hija._

Ahora sí que Bra se sentía flotar a la deriva ¿A dónde quería llegar Bulma?

— _Mamá, no entiendo a dónde vas._

— _Bra, sólo te pido que seas cuidadosa contigo misma, en el sentido de que cuides tu corazón_ — Acarició la mejilla de su hija en un gesto poco común para ella, y puso un mechón de pelo tras su oreja — _En tu rostro puedo ver que esto es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que hayas vivido antes. Yo sólo quiero que no te hagan daño, ¿de acuerdo? Esa fuerza monstruosa que tienen ustedes los saiyajin no los protege aquí_ —le dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el corazón de Bra — _En ese aspecto, eres tan humana como yo._

Bulma recuperó el tono jovial, mientras Bra la miraba con cariño. Empezaba a sentir que durante mucho tiempo había sido muy injusta con su madre, subestimándola muchas veces, achacándole cosas que no eran más que el reflejo de sus propias frustraciones. Sin duda, ella se merecía más crédito del que le daba.

— _Mamá_ — le dijo de manera confidente y con la mayor sinceridad con la que había hablado con Bulma desde que era una niña— _¿Te quedarías tranquila si te digo que todo está bien y que jamás había sido tan feliz antes? No puedo decirte mucho más… no todavía, pero créeme que, por primera vez, creo que estoy haciendo las cosas realmente bien_.

Bulma le creyó, porque los ojos de su hija, al igual que los de Vegeta, no podían mentirle a ella.

— _De momento, eso es suficiente para mí._

Ese instante de comunión ente las dos mujeres que se amaban sin saber bien como expresarlo, fue sellado con una caricia de Bra sobre las manos de Bulma y una mutua y honesta sonrisa que las hizo sentir más cerca de la otra que nunca antes.

Sin embargo, de pronto Bra hizo una mueca extraña, olisqueando el aire.

— _¿Puede ser que algo se esté quemando?_

— _¡Mierda!_ — gritó Bulma corriendo a abrir el humeante horno- microondas.

— _Será mejor que te marches ya, Bra_ — le sugirió mientras abanicaba el aire con un paño de cocina — _Por esta noche, yo te cubro_ — añadió al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Antes de abandonar del todo la cocina, Bra se volteó a verla una última vez.

— _Mamá_ ... _Perdón, y gracias por todo._

Vegeta y Trunks se miraron confusos entre ellos, cuando la vieron salir volando por la cocina mientras volvían de lo que había sido una interesante tarde de entrenamiento, que había dejado a uno más apaleado que al otro. Pero ¿quién podía culpar a Vegeta de que Trunks dejara de lado el entrenamiento físico de un saiyajin tan a menudo?

Entró en la cocina con el firme propósito de interrogar a su mujer sobre el paradero de su hija, quien nuevamente se había escaqueado de la cena, pero sus planes quedaron en nada, cuando Bulma lo cubrió con el contenido del extintor.

El fiel horno microondas que a Bunny tanto le había durado, pasaría a convertirse en chatarra para el reciclaje a contar de esa misma noche.

.

* * *

.

— _Da un salto doble_ — le dijo Goten por tercera vez. Bra simplemente lo ignoró.

— _¡Salta! Doble salto_ — repitió él con la boca llena.

Ella trató de no dejarse llevar por la rabia, pero le estaba costando.

— _¡¿Por qué no saltas?!_

Suficiente.

— _¡Voy a pasar por debajo del puente!_ — le gritó ella sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla — _¡Ya deja de distraerme!_

Demasiado tarde. Cuando iba a agacharse, apretando el botón que indicaba hacia abajo en el control del juego, la honda de fuego ya había alanzado al pequeño caballero de armadura azul que la representaba. Un inmenso _K.O_ brillaba en la pantalla en letras rojas.

Goten suspiró con pesadumbre, mientras rebuscaba en las bolsas de comida que habían comprado para llevar si quedaba algo más. Bendita sea su suerte, en la caja de frituras quedaba una pieza de delicioso pollo arrebozado y cubierto de esa irresistible y apestosa salsa que tanto le gustaba.

— _¡Lástima, Bra! Te dije que tenías que saltar._

— _¡Para ya, engreído!_ — le reclamó, quitándole el pollo de las manos y dándole una mordida que le salpicó la cara con salsa.

— _¡Oye! Era lo último que quedaba_ — le reprochó Goten con genuina tristeza. A menudo se preguntaba si alguna vez su apetito se llenaría por fin. Desde que estaban juntos sentía que hasta el hambre era más intensa, tal como lo era todo lo demás a su lado.

Bra se relamía los dedos después de haber terminado de comer con exagerados ademanes.

— _De-li-cio-so_ — murmuró con perversa alegría, mientras se chupaba el pulgar — _Debo admitir que esta salsa es realmente buena, aún cuando huela fatal. Con esto ya quedé satisfecha. Esa última alita era todo lo que necesitaba_ — lo picó dándose unas palmaditas en el estómago.

Después de estirarse exageradamente y bostezar, se giró para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de beber. Ese fue el momento perfecto para el contraataque.

— _¡_ _Qué bueno que te guste tanto!_ — rio Goten mientras le embarraba la cara con lo que había quedado de salsa dentro de la caja.

— _¡_ _Goten, qué asco! ¡Se me metió en la nariz!_ — Le reclamó Bra poniendo los ojos turnios al tiempo que trataba de limpiarse y evitar el estornudo que sentía venir por la picazón de los condimentos.

Con los dedos llenos de salsa, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de darle un lametón a su mejilla, cubierta con el manjar de queso y ajo.

— _Eres un cerdo_.

El apretó el agarre en torno a ella.

— _Vas a ensuciar la ropa_ — avisó Bra con fingida preocupación. Después de todo, era una sudadera de Goten lo que llevaba puesto.

— _¡_ _Qué problema!_ — Le respondió él sin soltarla ni un centímetro — _¿_ _Qué podemos hacer al respecto?_

— _Podría irme a mi casa y cambiarme allá_ — sugirió ella, pero reculó ante el infantil puchero del rostro de Goten ¿Cómo podía ser que él fuera trece años mayor y tuviera esos arranques tan infantiles, que a ella la derretían? — _O también_ , _podría quitarme esto_ — sugirió ahora entrecerrando los ojos y tirando del borde de la prenda.

Goten carcajeó por lo bajo.

— _Esa idea me gusta más_ — confirmó mientras le daba un beso en el cuello que a Bra le provocó un intenso cosquilleo en el estómago.

— _Aunque tendría que bañarme ¡Quedé toda sucia por tu culpa!_ — agregó con un suspiro y cara de resignación.

— _De acuerdo_ — asintió él — _aunque, como bien sabes, tengo que ahorrar en mis gastos para mantener el departamento, así que tendríamos que compartir la ducha, si no es problema para ti._

¿Cómo podía él hacerle esas descaradas proposiciones sin inmutar ni un poco la dulzura de su mirada? Era un misterio imposible para ella, en el que no se aburriría jamás de indagar.

— _Si no hay de otra_ — se encogió de hombros al tiempo que lo besaba.

La cita de la que le habló a Bulma antes de salir de casa, consistía en un panorama bastante inusual para lo que cualquiera habría pensado de la joven princesita de Corporación Cápsula: comprar toda la comida que pudieran cargar y jugar hasta el final el juego favorito de Goten.

Hace un par de tardes atrás, le había mencionado lo mucho que extrañaba a Trunks. Si bien su mejor amigo aún no sabía nada, de alguna manera cierta distancia se había instalado entre ambos, aunque Goten estaba consciente de que era él quien la generaba, culpable por el secreto que le estaba guardando.

Al estar juntos en la oficina, no podía evitar pensar en Bra y en como avanzaban las cosas con ella. Amaba a Trunks intensamente y se moría por poder contarle lo feliz que era en esos momentos, pero sabía que las cosas no serían tan simples.

Y Trunks, perceptivo como nadie, leía muy en sus gestos que algo le estaba ocultando, aunque no había insistido más de una vez en preguntarle qué era.

Al notarlo entristecido, Bra quiso sorprenderlo, así que planeo una noche de comida chatarra como las que él y su hermano mantenían cada cierto tiempo. Aunque claro, el resultado final esta vez había sido bastante diferente, a menos que ellos también terminaran juntos en la ducha bajo el agua caliente entre besos desenfrenados, cosa que dudaba realmente.

Ese encuentro, como todo en ellos, había sido intenso y divertido a partes iguales. Novedoso para ella, que ya fantaseaba en qué otros lugares podrían hacerlo también.

Más allá de lo jocoso, había algo en el sexo de Goten que se metía bajo su piel y le abría los ojos a mundo desconocidos ¿Podría ser ella capaz, alguna vez, de semejante ternura? Goten se entregaba a fondo cada vez, y se dejaba morir sobre ella sin miramiento alguno, sin aparentar poses de triunfo ni suficiencia. Goten besaba, mordisqueaba y tocaba siempre con curiosidad de niño en sus ojos. Sus mejillas se encendían en un sonrojo permanente y se le escapaban palabras dulces cuando llegaba a su límite. Goten se acurrucaba y reía. Se abandonaba en sueños profundos en cualquier parte de la desnudez de Bra, haciendo volar por la ventana cualquier pudor que pudiese ensombrecer la sensualidad de ella.

Él la tocaba con suavidad y hacía que ella también se tocara con la misma fascinación. A veces la guiaba, a veces se dejaba guiar.

Si bien Bra estaba convencida de cuánto lo amaba y cuán trascendente era ese amor a lo mundano, el plano físico constituía también parte importante del encuentro de sus corazones, porque los dejaba a ambos a merced de algo mucho más primitivo en que encontraban también el camino hacia el otro.

Descubrir y descubrirse, tocar y dejarse hacer con la confianza de cerrar los ojos y sólo sentir, era una unión más allá de cualquier otra sensación.

Para Bra, no podría existir nada más erótico en el universo que sentir la respiración agitada de Goten sobre su piel, sometida al ritmo voraz de un jadeo desesperado, en los momentos de mayor y más absoluto abandono.

Para él, la sensación de la piel de Bra, tan suave y cálida bajo sus manos, era una chispa que incendiaba todo en su interior. Saberse el único que la acariciaba allí, donde su intimidad se perdía para volverse la de ambos, lo elevaba a un plano muy lejano.

La sensación de algo más grande que ellos, al sentirla desfallecer sobre él, bajo su peso, entre sus brazos, o inclusos a unos pasos de distancia, era lo que lo mantenía unido con esta realidad y le gritaba que no, que no había forma de que esto fuera imposible, pues después de haber pasado por otras pieles y otros rostros, esta comunión con Bra resultaba sagrada en su humanidad, salvaje y desatada.

Y era increíble cómo, después de algo con tan inquietante poder de sacudirlos a ambos, podían volver al plano terrenal, reír juntos o a comentar cualquier tontería, inmersos en actos cotidianos, como vestirse o cocinar algo para comer.

A Goten le parecía sencillamente mágico.

Y en esa magia se encontraba sumergido, mientras Bra se paseaba de un lado al otro del cuarto con un viejo buzo suyo, al que tenía que doblarle la basta para no arrastrarlo por el suelo y una camiseta que flotaba a su alrededor. Siempre le hacía tanta gracia la forma en que ella balanceaba un turbante en su cabeza hecho con una toalla, que esta vez tampoco pudo evitar carcajear, diciéndole que parecía una adivina de parque de atracciones.

Ella le vaticinó un oscuro designio, en el que dormiría solo esa noche si se seguía burlando.

Eso era, entonces, lo que alguna vez Gohan le había descrito como plenitud. Cuando todas las piezas encajaban con armónica disposición.

— _¿Estas pidiendo más comida?_ —inquirió ella al verlo concentrado de pronto en su teléfono, mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla — _Porque si es así, por favor pido extra salsa. Esa cosa de verdad apesta, pero es deliciosa._

Ante la falta de respuesta, Bra se giró a verlo. Y no le gustó lo que reflejaron sus ojos.

— _¿Pasa algo?_

Él la vio con tal urgencia en la mirada, que Bra de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, adivinando qué catástrofe los amenazaba para ensombrecer así la alegría de los ojos de Goten.

Tal era la tensión del ambiente, que el timbre los sobresaltó a ambos, tanto o más, que el ki tan dolorosamente familiar que parecía gritar su presencia desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Un timbrazo, seguido de imperturbable silencio.

Goten y Bra se miraron con espanto.

Otro toque, esta vez más largo y urgente.

Goten botó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, antes de ponerse de pie. Bra, de pronto pálida, se dejó caer con pesadez al borde de la cama, mientras el hombre al que amaba iba a recibir a la visita más dolorosa de su vida.

Al girar la manilla y abrir la puerta, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. No era una sorpresa a quién encontrarían del otro lado. Lo sabían.

Es más, sólo ellos en este mundo, podían percibir tan claramente los tres corazones que latían a un ritmo desesperado en ese instante en que el tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras el hielo en los ojos de Trunks perforaba directamente el corazón de Goten.

 **...**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Aprovechando que este es el mes de los fantasmas (?) revivo para actualizar este fic._

 _Antes que cualquier otra cosa, quiero pedir disculpas a las personas que lo seguían y que, a estas alturas, ya no deben andar por acá. Si les detallara el porqué de esta pausa tan larga tardaría otro capítulo entero y no viene al caso, así que sólo les pediré disculpas de corazón otra vez. Y, si alguno de esos lectores sigue por estos lados y llega a leer esto, gracias infinitas por la paciencia y por estar._

 _Necesito con locura agradecer a_ _ **Chocolat Mint, Anna Bradbury y AnneBrief7**_ _, porque sin su buena onda, ni la seguridad que me dieron cada vez que me autoconvencía de que no había forma de actualizar y que este fic era lo peor que podía existir (?) ellas, de una u otra manera, y quizás sin saberlo, me inspiraron confianza y amor. Son las mejores y cada palabra aquí es para ellas._

 _Un abrazo muy grande a quien pase a leer por acá._

 _Pau._


End file.
